Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia
by Gaz1997
Summary: Three months after the Night Howlers incident, Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde work the streets as some of the ZPD's best officers around and as best friends. But when a strange and unnatural storm rears it's head above Zootopia, it deposits a creature like none other into their beloved city, what's going to happen and what will they do with it? orhim? Join them and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia.**

 **By Gaz1997**

 **A/N heyo, so, i've recently seen the movie and already I'm in love and obsessed with it, the animation, the characters and voice acting but the world itself is set in is just so inviting and ready to be set upon by writers like myself.**

 **I'm not new to the writing scene, there's others fandom's im apart of that i've written for. but this will be my first for anything like this,**

 **also, i've noticed that there aren't exactly main Human in Zootopia fic's around and the few that do exist I've yet to read myself, but i hope to make this one hopefully a good for you're enjoyment.**

 **well that all I have to say right now, so let's begin.**

* * *

 ***NEWS A/N* Hey guys, Gaz here, I've got something I need to say concerning the previous chapters of this story, first I wanna say thank you to the few people who have commented and given me praise and even more so to the ones who have given me feedback on my writing and grammar, I know that the way I write isn't anything like J.K Rowling or Roald Dahl or any famous writer ect, and I know that my grammar or punctuation isn't the best, I have no excuse for it being that bad apart from the fact that I've always struggled with written English as a subject in school and college, so as I'm writing new chapters, for any of you who are new or are re-reading my previous chapters, please don't be alarmed if a few things change, like if grammar or sentences improve or I change the centring/position of my wording.**

 **I hope you all understand that by doing this will make it all easier for you to read, and easier on my mind to worry less about trying to please you all, after all this is fan-fiction and I'm supposed to enjoy writing this for a hobby not an occupation hehe, thanks for reading and staying with me this far and I hope you continue to stay with me.**

 **Thank you, all of you.**

 **Gaz.**

* * *

 _If there is one thing I currently hate more than anything else, it's sand._

 _Fucking, sand._

 _It gets everywhere, in the boots, the trousers, the shirts and don't get me started on the sodding underwear._

 _I hate the Afghanistan desert and its fucking sand, it's even managed to get onto the fucking plane I'm on right now, but I guess that's what I get for being in the army for ten years I_ _suppose. I've done four tours now and I've changed a lot since I first joined, now though, all I cared about was getting home and being with my family._

 _And so here I was sitting in the back of an R.A.F C-130 by my lonesome, reason being as the local airport we normally would have used to transport us squaddie's back was on lock down by the US army over a potential bomb threat, so my ride may not have been luxurious but at least I had the hold to myself._

 _Just me, my thoughts and the dull thunderous sound of the planes engines powering up to taxi on the bases runway._

 _"Copperson! Make sure you are strapped in, were bugging out of this shit hole in five, so buckle up back there", the pilot called back through the comms._

 _"Roger captain, thanks for getting me out of this sandy hell"._

 _"Not a problem mate, as long as I get to see the missus back in her majesty's England at the same time, I'm all happy"._

 _"Aye aye to that lad"._

 _I_ _did a quick once over on my equipment making sure it was all still present before I fastened myself in, my Bergen lay at my side, my Rifle slung over my front and my side-arm in it's holster, all my other titbits in their pouches and body armour all present, I finally sat myself down and fastened in._

 _I sat in relative silence, listening to the pilots go through the check-lists they had to do before we ascended, then we started moving down the runway, the engines getting louder and louder as more power was forced out of them._

 _"V-1 and rotate" was the last calming thing I heard before shit hit the fan._

 _"_ _ **FLIGHT TWO FOUR ZERO ZERO NINER BREAK OFF, BREAK OFF NOW! ENEMY INSURGENT COMBATANTS ATTACKING THE AIRBASE PERIMETER FROM THE NORTH, ARMED WITH RPG'S, BREAK OFF NOW!"**_ _The men in the control tower screamed down the comms as the craft rolled to the right harshly._

 _"_ _ **RPG INCOMING EVADE! EVADE! BRACE FOR IMPACT"**_ _the pilot yelled as rockets I couldn't see hurtled towards the craft not a mere hundred meters from us, then a large explosion ripped a hole in the fuselage just behind the cockpit and from somewhere I could only guess was one of the wings._

 _"_ _ **MAYDAY WE'RE GOING IN HARD!".**_

 _Those were the last words I ever heard in this world._

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, the white ceiling being the first thing to grace my vision. I let out a low groan as I slowly rose up and propped myself on my elbows, my iPhone and zPhone both on the night stand reading half five in the morning.

"Ugh sodding nightmares stealing my sleep, at least the bed's being nice on my back" I slowly rose to my feet and did my morning stretches since I wasn't going to be getting back to sleep any time soon, making my way to the small kitchenette in the small mediocre apartment I was so 'graciously bestowed' with and made myself a brew up. My eyes wandered to the expensive bottle of 1962 Dalmore whiskey that sat on my counter, a gift from mother at Christmas that surely got me some friends in the higher ups back home, it was tempting to have some, but my kettle was calling me more.

With a fresh brew in my hands I walked back to my room and gazed out the window to look upon the city scape I was still desperately trying to believe was fake, even though I had been here a month already.

"Zootopia, the land of bullshit and fuckery".

Zootopia, a city full of anthropomorphic, walking, talking intelligent animals on the same level as humanity, yup it was enough to fuck with me, the only human to exist here.

Whoop de fucking do.

I stared down at the pieces of paper that lay upon the small table next to the large windows view of the city, contemplating whether I should start filling them in or not.

My thoughts went back to the dream, no... memory, the last memory and moments I had of earth, my home world, only to end up being dragged by some cosmic bull shitting force that dumped me in the middle of the Zootopian down-town square park a month ago, haha, now that was a scene.

* * *

 **~ 1 MONTH PRIOR ~**

Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde sat in their police cruiser, not too long ago this kind of scene had been a little... alien to the both of them, but after a month or so since the night howler incident, it had become a regular routine, cruise around the cities districts, help stop and prevent crimes, and just generally be good cops, but the best thing about there jobs was being able to spend the days working together as best friends on the beat.

"Another day at the office hey carrot's?" voiced Nick as Judy pulled the car up to the ZPD HQ for their lunchtime break.

"You said it sly fox" Judy grinned in return as she turned off the engine and jumped out of the car, Nick stepped out the other side as they both then proceeded to walk towards the building at each others side, but not before they heard a loud booming noise in the distance behind them, they both turned to look up to the skies.

"I don't remember there being a warning saying it was gonna rain cats and dogs this afternoon?" questioned Nick as he ushered in Judy as the clouds crept closer over the city

"Me neither, and did you have to use that phrase?" she answered.

"Yes, yes I did, It's a classic".

A loud crack of thunder broke their conversation which was instantly followed by a large flash of lighting, the cycle repeated multiple times over the city parks centre for roughly a minute or so before the loud noises and flashes began to let up as sky began its own downpour.

"That did not look normal at all" said Judy as she was glued to the rain hitting the windows

"You aren't wrong there carrots, that lighting shower was strange, I mean it just kept hitting the town centre".

"You're right Nick. We should go check it out, someone could be hurt or in distress".

"What? But it's our lunch break! And i'm not getting my tail all wet, do you know how irritating it is having a long wet tail?" He couldn't really argue though as Judy was already dragging him into the downpour and back to their squad car.

* * *

 ** _~ MEANWHILE IN DOWN TOWN PARK SQUARE - Dwayne P.O.V ~_**

You know how I said that I hate sand the most? I take that crap back, pain, pain is right now the most hated thing on my mental shit list, because right now I hurt, like really fucking hurt, like someone savagely kicking a man where he shouldn't ever be kicked times a thousand, or being stabbed multiple times with a rusty anything. Bloody hell it hurt to move, it hurt to breath, it hurt to think, it just hurt.

Slowly the pain washed away as I felt a dampness upon my face, it was only on my cheek as it seemed I was still wearing my helmet luckily, but this couldn't be right, I was feeling rain upon my skin, but I was in Iraq. You know? A war infested shit stain upon the Earth surrounded by fucking sand, but that wasn't the only thing I felt, I could feel something cold and wet, like damp mud and grass. Yeah it definitely was, but it felt hot, like it had just been burnt?...

That was it, I couldn't take it, I needed to get the fuck off my arse. Moving my arms to roll over onto my stomach I slowly rose to take a knee, my rifle clattered against my chest and my Bergen fell to the ground at my feet. I hoped my Dalmore bottle wasn't broken, then I'd be pissed.

The ringing in my ears and impaired vision finally subsided, but I didn't take time to look around yet, my main priority was my current health and equipment status. Feeling around my body everything seemed to be where it should be, body armour and webbing vest and belt with all my kit still in place. I felt around my body as much as I could inspecting it for any immediate wounds and to my luck there were none. My rifle and Glock were next and both were in immaculate condition just as they had been when I was on the crate. I quickly went over to my Bergen and everything had survived.

The only thing left I could think to do as I hefted the heavy Bergen upon my back and rifle to my waist was find out where the hell I was now. That's was when I finally looked around and I shit you not my mouth could've hit the floor.

"You have got to be fucking shitting me" I finally managed to say out loud as the rain continued to pour down.

"Fucking animals?".

* * *

 _ **A/N, So, there you go, my first chapter, I hope you guys like it so far, and as any aspiring writer should be im open to criticism and the like, also if you do see any spelling mistakes ect plus be willing to point them out, thank you, so anyways onto the next chapter, peace out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia Chapter 2**

 **Hey, Gaz here, I hope that whoever's managed to read this so far are happy and okay with what i've written already.**

 **Any-who on to the next chapter.**

* * *

 ***NEWS A/N* Hey guys, Gaz here, I've got something I need to say concerning the previous chapters of this story, first I wanna say thank you to the few people who have commented and given me praise and even more so to the ones who have given me feedback on my writing and grammar, I know that the way I write isn't anything like J.K Rowling or Roald Dahl or any famous writer ect, and I know that my grammar or punctuation isn't the best, I have no excuse for it being that bad apart from the fact that I've always struggled with written English as a subject in school and college, so as I'm writing new chapters, for any of you who are new or are re-reading my previous chapters, please don't be alarmed if a few things change, like if grammar or sentences improve or I change the centring/position of my wording.**

 **I hope you all understand that by doing this will make it all easier for you to read, and easier on my mind to worry less about trying to please you all, after all this is fan-fiction and I'm supposed to enjoy writing this for a hobby not an occupation hehe, thanks for reading and staying with me this far and I hope you continue to stay with me.**

 **Thank you, all of you.**

 **Gaz.**

* * *

 _'Okay, what the actual fuck is this? I 'supposedly' die in a plane crash and now I wake up in some sort of rip off of New York inhabited by animal walking on two legs... Christ I need to lay of the whiskey... wait I would never do that what am I thinking?'._

As our human protagonist looked around with thoughts of lunacy running through his mind the rain continued to assault him from above, he failed to notice the animals that had witnessed the whole event. Multiple bolts of lighting from the freak storm that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere had continually struck the ground in the same place many times, leaving a area of charred grass and a strange looking something... in the middle of the park.

Our human couldn't handle everything that his eyes where taking in, so he did the only coherent thing his mind could comprehend.

Run.

He legged it as fast as he could away from the park, his wobbly legs splashing and sliding in the mud and grass, his rifle in hand and the other holding his Bergen as he fled from the scene down the nearest road, the animals exclaiming and moving out of his way as he managed to finally go full sprint upon getting onto solid ground. The rain cooled his face and his ragged breathing became faster and faster, he saw an approaching alley and dived into it, moving down until he reached a dumper to stop behind to briefly catch his breath.

Through the noise of the falling rain and exclaiming animals ranting about some strange creature that had fallen from on high he heard the unmistakable sound of a police car. It had more American sounding siren but it was a police siren none the less. But however for perhaps the first time in his life he wasn't thinking of it as a good thing, more so a bad thing, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, animals walking around on two legs, wearing clothes and...talking?!

He looked back down the alley and saw what he thought was a husky or wolf and a tiger looking thing both wearing police uniforms with what also looked like weapons or tasers in their hands...paws?

"Hello?" the wolf called out.

"You sure there's something down here?".

"Yeah, that giraffe couple said they spotted some weird creature appear after the lighting finished striking the park area then fled down here, we could be just dealing with a panicked mammal here" The wolf said as they slowly advanced down the alley.

Copperson had little time to react, they were almost upon him, so he did the only thing that felt right, he stood to his full height with his Sa80 raised at them and shouted.

"Stay the fuck back!" whilst slowly clicking off the safety.

"What in the world?" the tiger quizzed, clearly dumbfounded at the weird creature standing in front of him.

"I fucking told you stay back!" Copperson shouted again, finger on the trigger.

The wolf officer snapped out of his stupor and in an instant went into officer mode, clearly whatever it was was distressed and obviously armed, dangerously so. The object in its grip looked awfully like a ZPD swat weapon, clearly more dangerous than his meekly taser. From the creatures voice it was male, it spoke with tact and stood its ground with determination, the fact it spoke his language alone meant it was more than intelligent.

Hopefully that would make his job right now easier.

"Easy there sir, we're just here to help". he said raising his paws slowly to make calming gestures.

" **WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? WHERE THE ACTUAL FUCK AM I!? DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"** Copperson shouted again.

"Sir please lower the object in you're pa-" he never got to finish his sentence.

" **I SAID STAY BACK!" *CRACK - CRACK*** He fired two shots at the feet of the standing animals before turning and legging it down the alleyway and turning a corner. The two officers were again left stunned and standing in the downpour. The creature had fired a very lethal weapon at then, only it was at their feet, and then it fled, the tiger snapped out of it first and reached for his radio.

"This is officers Delgato and Fangmeyer, we're at the downtown central park area where the lighting storm hit. We've just come into contact with an unknown distressed animal, be advised said unknown is armed, I repeat dangerously armed and is frantic and clearly distressed. Last known direction is headed north towards downtown central, requesting any and all back up, we're gonna need it".

* * *

 _ **~ Meanwhile From Across The Park ~**_

Judy and Nick had just witnessed the whole scene from across the park. They watched as the unknown mammal or creature or whatever it was ran down the alley just as officers Delgato and Fangmeyer, who were already present, proceeded to follow it. She could barely just hear whatever was happening through the open window and rain, then two loud bangs akin to gunshots along with the flashes came from the alley way making her and Nick think the worst had happened. A few seconds later, before they could report officers down, the voice of officer Delgato came through on the police radio.

As the two listened to the request for backup and the notification about the two officers encounter, Judy was already moving the gears in her head to take the call.

"This is officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, we are on scene and in pursuit of the mystery mammal".

She hung the radio receiver back on its hanger before turning the cruisers engine back on.

"Buckle up slick" she said to Nick as she hit the accelerator pedal and activated the sirens.

* * *

 _ **~ Back In The Alley ~**_

"I am such a fucking moron! I've just pissed off the animal police... eheh animal police.. what is this some sort of Disney movie!?" Copperson exclaimed to no one as he exited the other end of the alley way into the street. His hands were on his knees as he took in his surroundings through his rapid breathing. The rain still hadn't let up and it was starting to get dark, the street lights had already flicked on illuminating him like a camouflaged Christmas tree.

He didn't have enough time to take in any more sights as the sounds of sirens once again filled the air.

"Aw fuck me sideways with a pine cone" he exclaimed as he took off down the street ignoring the few animals that were still walking about, and just as he reached the end of the street, a police cruiser pulled up blocking his path. Pulling an immediate 180, he ran back from where he'd come, only for another car to block the streets other end. Quickly looking to his right and left, he dove into the first side street he saw, his legs were burning by now, the rain not helping him keep cool but rather weighing down his kit to his dismay. Unfortunately he had bigger things to worry about, like running from the animal fuzz...hehe... he really needed to stop making jokes on the run.

So he kept on running, avoiding more and more police cars as the sirens and shouts grew louder, to make it even worse, he heard the unmistakable sound of a helicopter and saw a searchlight actively looking for him.

"Oh for the love of Christ, will you people just fuck off!".

He was beginning to run out of streets and alleys to duck and dive through, he eventually emerged from the current side street and ran out into the open. It wasn't his finest decision, almost immediately 5 cruisers pulled up behind him, he pushed on up a set of stairs leading up to some large building with a shield looking sign that reminded him of...aw tit's.

"Great, fuzz police HQ, me and my stupid fuckin legs" the loud shouts of the police were drawing closer. He couldn't go anywhere as he could already see more animals moving towards him from inside the building. Before he knew it he was surrounded with the helicopter included flying above him.

" **PUT THE WEAPON ON THE GROUND AND RAISE YOUR PAWS!"** The helicopters loud speaker boomed over the sirens and pouring rain.

Copperson just kept his rifle at the ready, frantically switching from animal to animal.

" **I'LL PUT MY GUN DOWN WHEN YOU PEOPLE OR WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE BACK THE FUCK UP!"** Copperson was really losing his wits, his reality was becoming more and more difficult to comprehend, he just kept thinking he was going crazy, talking animals pointing tasers at him, completely mental!

 **"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?"** Spoke a loud voice over all the noise, Copperson turned instantly, rifle at the ready to face the new threat only to be met with a towering... buffalo? Who was also in an officers uniform.

"Chief Bogo! Keep back! Its just a scared mammal, we've got this!" Called a voice behind him. Copperson turned around again only to be met with a... bunny, a fucking bunny, wearing a pretty adorable little police uniform as she stood atop the cars bonnet. His rifle was still aimed towards her, but for some reason, he felt he shouldn't be, she was looking at him with big violet eyes full of concern.

"Look, whoever you are, we don't want to cause any trouble or cause you any harm, just please lower the weapon and we can sort this out rationally, please?" she said spoke gently and calmly with her little arms held out.

The talking rabbits words hit his ears over and over again. He tried his hardest to find any falsehood to them but could only hear sincerity. He couldn't run anywhere anyway, he was surrounded , he was tired and couldn't keep up with anything as his head started to hurt. So with a long drawn out breath, he slowly lowered his rifle and nodded his head.

"Okay, okay you wi-" he sadly couldn't finish sentence as he felt a pinprick like feeling in his arm, his head turned only to see a dart looking thing sticking in his arm."The hell? Did you just..." his speech started to slur and his eyes quickly closed into unconsciousness before he hit the floor.

* * *

 ** _~ Many Hours Later ~_**

 _'I swear to God if I'm still in every Furries wet dream land I'm throttling somebody'._

Dwayne was surprised that that was the first thing he thought about as he steadily opened his eyes, his vision was greeted with a ceiling of solid white, okay so far so good. From what he could gather, he was lying on a bed, but from the feel of it, it's basic as shit.

Moving to prop himself upright, he appeared to be in a very small room... a prison cell?... oh fuck the fuck off... was he still in fucking fuzzy land?

His current accommodation was as expected of a police cell, a bed, a sink, a metal toilet, a wooden table, a barred window and a heavy metal door with the slide to see inside. With his room inspection out of the way, he began inspecting himself, apart from the loss of his webbing plate carrier and weapons, he felt okay. That is apart from the small welt in his arm from where that dart had ended up, he was just surprised he wasn't cuffed or anything... or unclothed either.

 _'Wait a minute, they fucking drugged me... okay whoever fired that thing at me is getting my fist shoved down there gullet and out there arse, like a reverse sock puppet... Jesus Christ I'm a horrible person and I blame the sqauddies for it, a thirty five year old soldier with the mouth of a sailor'._

It was then when the loud lock on the door to the cell moved, jolting Copperson out of his thoughts as he subconsciously went into a boxing stance, the door slowly opened and in walked three animals, the first two he saw were the big buffalo and the adorable rabbit he'd seen last night. The last to walk in was a bright fox wearing sunglasses, he couldn't decide if he either looked cool or like a prick... maybe both? Whilst he was unarmed he saw they all had tasers so clearly weren't taking any chances so he lowered his fists.

He slowly backed up and sat himself against the far corner of the bed as the bunny hopped onto the other end keeping her distance, the buffalo leaned against the wall with the fox sitting on the table edge.

"So is this the part where we play good cop, bad cop or you tell me I'm dreaming up this shit storm and you've come to wake me up and tell me I survived that plane crash?".

The three animals didn't answer. They just glanced at each other slightly shocked that this creature willingly spoke to them given it's seemingly aggressive behaviour before. But from what it just said, he believed he was dreaming all of this, their suspicions were becoming more believable. Judy decided to take the lead.

"Hello, my name is Judy Hopps, this is my partner and friend Nick" she gestured to the fox "and this is Chief Bogo of the ZPD, can you tell me your name?" she asked gently and calmly as she pulled out a notepad and a... carrot pen, of course.

"Name, Dwayne Copperson, rank, Corporal, regiment, British royal army signals corps, serial number 2603999. I want to know where the hell I am, what the fuck is going on, and why I'm speaking to walking talking animals? That good enough for you?" he calmly answered whilst Judy jotted down what he said.

"You're a soldier?". She looked up from her notepad.

"If the equipment I was carrying and the uniform I'm wearing wasn't obvious enough then I don't know what is" Judy took another few seconds to think about her next words carefully.

"Okay, do you remember anything from the last few hours at all? If that isn't a problem? Dwayne? I'm afraid nobody has seen anything like you before in Zootopia".

Dwayne pondered for a few moments, still holding onto the possibility that this was all a dream or a joke, that he was probably in a hospital in sand hell. He hesitantly thought before finally speaking.

"I was, I was in a war zone, a place called Iraq. I was at the end of my fourth tour of duty over there on a last minute made flight to my home back in England. But just as the plane I was aboard took off, the very people we were fighting against attacked us in force, the last thing I remember seeing was flames and the aircraft falling apart". Judy was scribbling away on her notepad as Chief Bogo and Nick listened intently.

"Then I wake up in the middle of a grassy park in the middle of a city that looks like a rip off of New York that looks nothing like the desert I was just in, so forgive me for not believing anything right now, which by the way, since it's starting to become less and less of a dream, where the fuck am I?.

Judy finished scribbling the last few sentences before capping her pen and standing on the bed, offering her paw to him, despite the other two officers tensing subtly Dwayne very carefully took hold.

"Well Mr Copperson, you're in the city of Zootopia, where anyone can be anything".

* * *

 _ **A/N Gaz here, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far, please if you have any thoughts or criticism towards any spelling and ect please let me know so I can improve and make this a better story for all and make more chapters.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, Gaz.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia Chapter 3**_

 ** _A/N Hey guys Gaz here again bringing you another chapter, so last chapter our human friend is on the verge of loosing his mind, shall we see how he's still fairing? I thought so too, if only more people actually read this garbage I'm spewing out here. oh well, BACK TO WRITING BOARD!_**

 ** _Gaz out._**

* * *

Soooo... yeah, that was a really poor example of a first day in a new world, a really sloppy encounter of the third kind of shit. My God though the shock that finally hit me like a JDAM to the face was a lot to take in. Yeah I may be 35 but how the hell would you react when you finally realise you just died. On top of that you somehow survive only to end up in an entirely different world inhabited by anthropomorphic talking animals. I had to spend an hour at least in a private room to myself after they moved me out of the dinky cell just to calm down.

When I was finally able to talk more rationally Judy and co. came back in with more animals this time. There was a lion in a business suit and a few sheep that were wearing lab coats or something that resembled them. Judy took the time to ask me some questions and answer some of my own. They then asked me some more questions about myself, like what was it like where I was from? What was my job like, my dietary needs and so on so forth. hehe they were surprised when they found out I was an omnivore but they said it shouldn't be a problem.

The only thing they really couldn't tell me was how I initially got here. Their only lead was that it had something to do with the thunderstorm. Otherwise I just had to accept it as what it was. I'm lucky that I'm normally such a content person with the way things change, It's just that this whole scenario was well out of my comfort zone of contentment. There were a few things that they had to sort out though. Firstly I had caused quite a scene upon my unexpected arrival, so the public had to be addressed about my existence, and in doing that I ended up being introduced to the mayor... big shocker there.

Mayor Lionheart, I now knew his name as, had been told about my unprecedented arrival from Chief Bogo. The Chief told me it was the mayor's idea for a press conference saying he didn't want a repeat of the night howler incident or something. It was a bit nerve-racking standing in front of hundreds of news crews at attention on stage with cameras flashing at me two days later, yeah the headlines went mental.

Another thing I had to go through was all the medical and legal stuff. First they had to quarantine me for a few days before the small press conference to make sure I wasn't carrying anything harmful to the citizens as well as them learning all they could about my biology to help me in future. So with me being me I decided to sit tight and keep calm, Judy had told me the city had only just gone through a massive race scare scenario or something a matter of months ago so I wasn't planning on aggravating it again with being seen as another viscous predator.

But the thing I still try to comprehend sometimes is that the mayor wanted to make a citizen. He was really milking the praise from trying to make this city better after all the things Judy and Nick had told me. I was grateful for those two, they had helped me a lot that these last few weeks, helping me cope with all this weight that was just dumped on me so suddenly.

Sure the local animals were wary of me, not like I really cared whenever I did go out. Me and the lads had got the same thing back in Iraq from the people there. But here I was now, living in a semi-habitable apartment that the government was providing for me whilst legal documents were being made for me. I was bloody grateful though that they have the same calender system, I had already received my ID with a special notice and status labelling me as the _'most endangered species'._

I'd never thought I'd see the day that humanity became an endangered species, it made sense but still... I was now the most officially endangered animal species to exist in Zootopia.

The last week though has been somewhat... normal, things in the news have died down a bit since my arrival here and everything. Judy and Nick had been with me whenever they were not on the beat, showing me around Zootopia and its inhabitants as much as they could, and thanks to the small benefits loan from the ever so generous mayor, I was able to sort my dietary need's out and get clothes. I even managed to get myself a version of their brand of iPhone at Judy's request so I could contact them If I needed anything.

I was bloody grateful that fish weren't like the other animals here and were eaten by the predator population. I'm still losing my shit that bacon in this world talked and I couldn't eat it any more. Not if i didn't want to be a murderer.

It's a lot to take in if you aren't used to sudden change all the time, this just takes the cake so to speak. Now though, I'd just finished having a really nice shower. The showers on the military bases I've been barely deserve the name, so I enjoyed it with every water droplet that fell against my skin.

After retrieving a set of work-out clothes I had bought that fit me, I proceeded to do morning exercises. Luckily the phone docks they have here fitted and worked with my own iPhone so I could play my music out loud as I worked out.

Working out was one of the few things I was able to do to keep me occupied currently, I was just waiting for things die down more before going out into this new world to explore it more, you know? Just take some time to settle in before anything else, so I just ended up sitting in my room watching whatever there was on the TV channels or looking out at the amazing view of the scenery I was given.

Life's often cruel, but it seems that sometimes it can be nice to you too.

"In a way, I've got a chance to start anew, a new life, it won't be easy, but whoever said life was?" I spoke to myself as I took one last look before starting my daily exercise.

 ** _(_ A/N MUSIC HERE IS OPTIONAL AND DOESN'T NEED TO BE PLAYED UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE TO, Gaz.**

 _ **Search for Blues Saraceno - Bad Man)**_

Pull ups, sit ups, stretches, some light boxing techniques, you name it, if there was one thing I cared about it was fitness, it kept me from being bored when we weren't on a patrol back home. Thanks to my rigorous and constant exercise, I think I turned out pretty well. After years or work and a lot of running, I could run for miles and not tire, I could lift a lot more than in my boxing youth, my four pack had come along nicely, if only it were a six. I felt proud of myself for keeping my body clean and healthy and toned to my expectations.

If I kept this up I'm pretty sure I could give Ryan Reynolds a run for his money, just need to trim the beard a bit now. Fortunately there's no shortage of hair (fur?) products here.

After prying myself away from looking at my bare chest in my length mirror, I wiped the sweat of my brow with the small towel on the table and continued my workout, my music blaring in the background helping me out, I grabbed onto the pull up bar I had set up in the bedroom doorway and continued where I'd left off.

* * *

 ** _~ Outside The Apartment, Judy's POV ~_**

Nick and I were making our way along the corridor towards Dwayne's apartment, as we walked I couldn't help feel a little bit jealous, this complex was a lot better than the one I had first stayed in. Now Nick and I shared a two bedroom apartment in a much better part of town, it made things a lot easier.

As we got closer to the the room our new friend was living in we could hear the faint sound of music blasting from inside, we reached the door finally and Nick rapped his paw a few times.

" **COME IN!"** the owners voice shouted from inside.

I opened the door and was instantly met with the blast of loud music blaring from inside the room, I could hear faint grunts just barely over the music as we walked in, I wasn't prepared for what I saw around the corner. Dwayne was topless and doing continuous pull ups on the bar set up in the bedroom doorway.

"67, 68, 69, 70. Ugh okay that's enough" Dwayne groaned as he finally dropped to the floor and stretched out as he stopped his music.

"Hey there Judy, Nick, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked me whilst walking into his kitchen, but my body and voice refused to work properly.

"Just stopping by to see if you are free to join us for a bit, but Carrots here's got something that she's been dying to tell you first" Nick answered.

"To be honest Nicky boy-o, she looks a little shell shocked" he laughed at my facial expression which still hadn't changed.

"Should take a picture there bunny, it'll last longer, or are you worried I'm hotter than your fox toy?" Dwayne quipped, causing me to finally snap out of my trance and also making both me and my partner blush slightly, Dwayne just laughed at our embarrassment.

"Haha you should see yourselves right now, and don't tell me you are not a couple, It's more blatantly obvious than a minefield sign".

"Ofcoursewe'renotacouple!" I quickly answered whilst covering my mouth "we're just best friends and partners, right Nick?" I turned to Nick who had taken to looking out the window, from either embarrassment or something else I couldn't tell.

"Whatever you say, you'd make a cute pairing anyways. You two make yourself's comfy whilst I quickly get changed, back in a sec" Dwayne responded before downing the drink of water he had before walking into his room.

* * *

 _ **~ 5 Minutes later, Dwayne's POV ~**_

I walked out of my room with a plain white T-shirt, black faux-leather jacket, combat trouser and boots with my British army cap upon my head. Making sure I had both of my phones, wallet and keys, I moved over to the side table and opened the drawer, pulling out my Glock and shoving it into the inside pocket of my jacket. Chief Bogo and the mayor had surprisingly allowed me to keep all my possessions, including my fire-arms. I told them I wanted to keep the Glock with me whenever I went out anywhere, Bogo wasn't really happy with my request but I managed to talk the big buffalo in saying I would only use it in self defence. Mayor Lionheart had chipped in saying I should as well.

Bogo was still pissed about it though...

You know, with me being the most endangered thing in Zootopia, it kinda made sense.

I joined the other two in the small living area when I was finally ready after spraying some body spray all over lightly.

"You guys ready to go then? Where ever it is we're going?".

"Yup, we just need to make a quick stop somewhere to talk with someone before we continue out" replied Judy as they followed me out my apartment with me then locking the door and pocketing the keys. We took the slow as hell elevator to the ground floor before we finally emerged to head towards their police cruiser parked out front.

' _They aren't on duty yet they still ride around in a fuzz car?' I hope that shit ain't illegal'._

"So where to first my drivers for the day?" I asked as I opened the back door to the car as I ignored the looks I was receiving from the nearby pedestrians.

"ZPD HQ first to talk to Bogo" replied Judy as we all belted in.

"If it's about that dead body in the dumpster outside my building last night, it weren't me...".

"Very funny Copperson. Cheese and crackers you are almost as bad as Nick".

"Hey!".

"Oi Nick don't mind the little lady, she's wrong after all, because I am so much worse than you hahaha!".

The car journey was only a ten minute drive to our destination, no thanks to Judy's stereotypically terrible driving. The bunny and fox were already in an argument with each other barely a minute into said journey on who had their choice in radio station, me on the other hand, I just put my earphones into my iPhone and played some songs of home.

Thank God for AC/DC.

We eventually parked up outside the HQ and all walked in. I greeted Clawhauser with a quick chat and high paw/hand at the main desk before following the bunny-fox duo up the stairs to the chiefs office.

"Enter" the familiar deep voice of the buffalo sounded on the other side of the door, I followed the pair into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Hopps, Wilde, Corporal, take a seat" we each sat down and waited for the chief to finish the current paper he was signing. The chief was an odd one for me to pin down, always had this hard arse vibe around him, and any time he addressed me it was always by my rank or Mr Copperson. It made me feel really old, and I'm only 5 years older than the guy, but I have a way better back story than this guy clearly.

"So what does the chief of the ZPD want with me?" I quizzed him, breaking the silence.

Bogo took of his glasses and set them gently on the desk and shifted in his seat before beginning.

"Mr Copperson, Officer Hopps here has been riding my tail for that last few days trying to make me agree to something that in my opinion I don't think you are quite ready for yet".

"You wot?" his Yorkshire accent laying on thick.

"Hopps, did you give him the document?" Bogo looked towards Judy.

"No sir, because you didn't give it to me?" she asked bewildered at his question. The buffalo's eyebrow raised before looking over his deck, he spotted the document in question finally realising his mistake.

"Apologies Ms Hopps, it appears I didn't" he answered, not exactly liking being corrected on the small falsehood. He grabbed the piece of paper and hoofed/handed it towards me, me taking it in my hand and began scanning over it.

The actual fuck?.

"Wait, you're offering me a job, as an officer? Of the ZPD? You taking the piss?" I looked towards Bogo before turning my head towards Judy, it seemed from Nicks surprised expression he hadn't known about the bunny's plan either.

"No I'm not Dwayne, I'm being serious, we could use someone like you" Judy exclaimed

"Me? I've never been a bobby before you know that right? A squaddies is a whole other level" .

"If you let me explain, then you'd understand" she let out a short huff before continuing.

"You said you are a soldier, that means you are trained to protect people, you know what it means to protect and serve to make the world a better place by defending it from threats".

She had me there, sort of.

"Also you are the only one of your kind, and I don't know if you haven't noticed but there are still many animals that are afraid of you because you are so different. I've heard you say you're just another predator but there are still mammals out there that are prejudiced to each other. This could help you get out more and change that, it can improve your relations with the public. If they see you doing good deeds they'll open up to you more, and eventually come to trust you". She finished, taking a few breaths.

"So essentially do the exact same thing you did kind off but without the drug underworld scenario?".

"Yeah... when you put it that way" she pondered.

"Officer Wilde, what do you think of this?" questioned Bogo to Nick.

"Me? Well to be honest with you Dwayne, Carrots here has a good point. If I've learnt anything from living in Zootopia, it's that respect can go a long way around here, even with prejudices flying around".

Double teaming me now eh? That's unfair, but Bogo said that he didn't think I was ready for something like this, and really was I? I've only been here just over a month and I'm still coming to terms with everything, but on the offhand, the likelihood of me ever getting a job right now or the near future wasn't exactly great right now. Plus I couldn't just keep mooching off the government and Lionheart forever, what was it I said to myself earlier?

 _'I've got a chance to start anew, a new life, it won't be easy, but whoever said life ever was?'._

This is a big deal, a very big deal. Being a soldier is all I've done for the last ten years, but what Judy said had made sense. Being a soldier is and should be about saving the lives of those who aren't strong enough to defend themselves, that is very similar to the role of the police.

I needed to think, long and hard about this.

"Okay Bogo, what about Lionheart?" I asked.

"We've discussed this with him, and he also agrees, if you are to take this opportunity, you will be given another week to get settled in Zootopia for a bit more before we send you to the academy if you want. Your apartment and belongings will be looked after and paperwork and legal documents taken care of by the time you have finished the basic training in four months. Hopefully you will then be assigned to this station where you will also learn on the job. Your government pay will be lowered by roughly a third but it will be merged with the regular officers salary".

I took a few moments to let his words sink in, running them over and over in my head again and again to make sure I understood it all.

"Can I take a minute for a breather?" I asked.

"Of course" answered Bogo, I nodded to him and made my way out of the office and headed for the roof terrace of the building. I stood on the edge of the building looking out at the bustling city scape.

' _I think this calls for a Cuban'_ .

Sliding a hand into my left thigh pockets and fumbling around for the packet of cigars my dad had sent me and the golden zippo lighter my granddad had given to me on my first tour. I took the small clipper and a cigar from the packet before preparing it.

Flicking the zippo and producing the yellow orange flame, I light the fat cigar in mouth and took a deep drag. Yeah I know smoking's bad, never agreed with it either, but this is just a one of time, to help calm and cool my jets etcetera. As I took a few more drags of the quality tobacco log, I heard someone coming up behind me.

"You alright there?" Ah it was Nick, let me guess, it's gonna be a man talk thing.

"Yeah, just needed to clear me head" I answered as Nick stood at my left, for a Fox like him he reached around my chest height, and I was 6ft tall, making him roughly 4ft or something, not like a cared.

"Wanna drag?" I offered him, holding the log towards his face.

"Nah I'm good. You know Judy is really serious about you joining us here at the ZPD, we know you've not been here long and are still adjusting to everything, but she really does stand by what she says".

"Yeah I could see that clear as day slick" I said taking another drag before dropping the rest in the nearby bin on the wall before joining Nick again.

"You ready to go back in now?" asked Nick in his usual kind of way.

"Yeah" I followed Nick back inside and towards Bogo's office where Judy and the buffalo were talking.

"You're back, I take it you've made a decision?".

"No, not yet" I replied shaking my head, in the corner of my eye I saw Judy's ears flop down. Yeah there was no doubt that she really meant it all.

"Give me tonight, and I'll come back tomorrow with my answer, that okay with you chief?".

"Of course Corporal, my schedules pretty lax tomorrow so come back any time, I'll be waiting".

With that dismissal I stood and left the office, avoiding Judy's gaze as my thoughts buzzed around my head.

* * *

 **A/N if anyone ask yes the chapter has been edited slightly in terms of grammar and spelling, comments are appreciated and if any mistakes are still present please help me and point them out, thank you.**

 **Gaz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia Chapter 4**

 **A/N So our main protagonist has just been offered a great opportunity, but will he tale it? and what will he do if he doesn't?**

 **Lets find out.**

 **Gaz.**

 **(I hope you're ready for this, cause I sure ain't.)**

* * *

It was a beautiful night out tonight.

I was leaning against the metal railing of the small balcony leading into the living area of my apartment. I gazed out at the city as the cool nightly breeze lightly danced across my bare chest as I took a sip from the small glass of Dalmore I held. I'd been home since Bogo handed me the recruitment papers. I had opted to walk back home instead of driving back with Nick and Judy since I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts and get home to do the things that helped me think.

My iPhone was playing something random from my music selection back inside as I continued to gaze upon the city that was Zootopia. Taking another sip of my holy whiskey, my mind kept swimming with everything that had been said and done today, mostly what Judy had told me, her words ringing like a constant bell in my head. Sighing in frustration I turned and walked into my apartment, I decided to do what I usually did to help me think.

Exercise.

Pull ups, sit ups, push ups, weights, and again I even practised my boxing techniques. I really needed a punching bag and some gloves, that'd be on my next shopping list. The wind was starting to pick up, forcing me to down the rest of my drink and close the balcony doors and head back into the warmth that was more welcoming. Dumping the glass in the sink, I sat down at the small dining table, my gaze falling upon the papers again.

 _'Ugh, for such a simple thing, why do I feel like this is the most impossible thing to decide on'_

I grabbed the papers and began reading through them for umpteenth time. Just as I was about to get up for a drink, my other phone started ringing, and without looking I tapped the answer button, not seeing who's face appeared on the screen.

 _"Dwayne? You there?"._

"Judy? Course I'm here, what's up long ears?" I asked only looking away from reading briefly to adjust the phone against a book pile so I could see her and continue reading.

 _"Very funny Copperson... I just wanted to see if you were okay, can't friends do that? Nick said you looked a bit down when you left Bogo's office"_. I looked up to see her ever caring furry face.

"Course I am Judy, and don't let Nick catch you saying that, you know how he is about his feelings still, unless you're rubbing off on him more than you two are letting on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Hehe Nick's in the shower, plus that's for us to know between us as partners"_. Course he was in the shower, after all they shared a two bedroomed apartment together, said it was easier on their jobs or something.

"Course it is Judy" I answered playfully.

There was a small silence before Judy spoke up again.

 _"So have you thought about it?"_.

"Been thinking about it since I left Judy. But this is something that has a lot to consider, good and bad".

 _"You know Nick and I have got your back, whatever you choose, right?"._

"I do, and I'm grateful for it. Knowing me I would've stayed inside for the past week or two if it weren't for you guys, and don't worry you'll know my answer tomorrow". Judy seemed to agree with a yawn, making me yawn as well in the process.

 _"Okay Dwayne, well I better get ready for bed, we got an early shift in the morning, so I'll see you tomorrow okay?"._

"Yes Judy you will, I'll see you tomorrow, night night".

 _"And you to Dwayne, goodnight_ " and the call abruptly ended.

I leaned back in the chair and stretched, letting out a long sigh as I popped my back from sitting in the same position for too long before sitting normally and rubbing my tired face.

"Ugh, I need another smoke, that and a long walk with it". After agreeing to myself, I grabbed another shirt and slipped it on with a random jacket lying around. I nipped into my room to grab my other phone, keys, cigars and finally my Glock, not wanting to forget that of all things. With that I left my home into the night.

* * *

 _ **~ Ten Minutes Later ~**_

As I had stated before, it was a really beautiful night tonight, the moon was almost full and I could see the stars perfectly without a cloud in the sky. I wasn't walking in any particular direction and I didn't care, I only cared about puffing the Cuban log between my lips and consulting my thoughts.

Not many animals were out right now, either it was late or they were in the more busy parts of the city from where I was currently walking, meh, I wasn't bothered, in fact I liked the silence, helped clear the mind so to speak.

I took another drag of my Cuban, tapping the ashes into the closest drain as I walked past it. Whilst I walked, one thought stood at the forefront of my mind, will I take the offer? Yes? Or no? I kept walking as I contemplated this, not realising the direction I was heading, it took me having a small coughing fit after not exhaling the cigar smoke to realise where I was walking if it kept going.

"Great, I can't even go for a walk without making it all the more annoying to think about" I said to no-one as I spotted the ZPD HQ way up ahead.

 _'You know what, fuck it. It's a simple answer to a simple question, it really isn't that hard and it can't all be that bad... yeah I know my answer now, all I need to do is find out if they sell cigars in this place, only got five of dad's Cubans left, same applies for the Dalmore, gonna need to save it'._

After agreeing with myself, I was just about to begin my walk back home, when a loud series of metal on pavement bangs and a scream that sounded very feminine came from down the alley to my immediate left. I had stopped walking as I heard the noises and I was already looking down the alley, my rationality scolded me to just keep walking, but the human killing trait of curiosity (and maybe a little concern) was outweighing rational thought.

I took a quick glance around me before dumping my cigar in the nearest drain and slowly reaching into my jacket for the Glock. With side arm in hand I hugged the nearest wall and slowly moved down the dark alleyway. As I approached a corner of the alleys junction, I quickly moved to the over side and hugged up against the row of dumpster bins.

"PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! LET ME GO!" A definite female sounding voice broke the silence of the night, alerting me that whoever it was, someone was in trouble, and from the voice, 'she' was young, at least in her mid twenties.

I poked my head around the large bin to look down into the dark alleyway and instantly I spotted two figures. From what I could see in the light one was on the floor and was clearly the individual in distress, she looked like a black jaguar that was shorter than me by a head at least, she had her back against the wall and she was clutching a purse close to her body.

Now the other animal was making it plain as day that he was a complete and total fuck-wad right here, as he stood back into the light of the moon I finally got a good look at him. He was a tiger, only taller than me by a couple of inches and his build wasn't as great as mine, in fact he was more chubby than most tigers I'd seen walking around before.

"Look here little miss kitten, now either you play nice now and hand over the purse or I bring out my little friends, all ten of them" he let out his threat with a deep and gravel like voice whilst flicking out a single claw to emphasis his point.

Okay, this guy just made himself number one on my personnel shit list of arseholes today. One - he's got a clearly distressed young female jaguar cornered and caged against her will, and two, he's threatening her with ideas that I'd rather not think about. Oh yeah my knuckles were turning white as I gripped the Glock's grip harder.

 _'Okay, shooting this guy is out of the question, requires a more physical method. I need to act fast before this turns tit's up, he's got more mass, I have muscle, he has those claws to use if I don't do this right, but I have the element of surprise. Not the greatest of odds. Okay plan of action, sneak up to the dumpster to his immediate right, as I move use the flashlight on the Glock to blind him and take an open hit to his temple. Do it quick and clean, if he goes down I always have my size 13 boots to help him stay down if he tries to get up. O_ _kay, move close, blind him, move fast and hit quick... s_ _imple'._

Concluding my plan that hopefully could not go wrong, I slowly and steadily crept up on the tiger using the large bin to prevent him from seeing me approach and also not alert the girl. I managed to approach the bin and take a knee to prepare myself. I pulled up my jackets hood as I took a slow and silent breath in before letting it out.

 _'Okay on three, one... two... three!'._

I leapt out from behind the dumpster whilst simultaneously flicking the flashlight on. As the light shone in his face, he raised his left arm to shield his eyes, leaving me to take the shot at his wide open head, perfect. My left fist make contact with his right temple and I immediately followed it with a consecutive hit from my pistol grip to the same spot.

The tiger fell to the floor and hit the wall at the same time. Both his paws were clutching the right side of his face, leaving his left side open. Without hesitation I introduced my steel capped boot to his temple, the momentum from the kick launched his head against the drain pipe connected to the wall, effectively knocking the chubby bastard out stone cold.

I took a few steps back into a boxing stance as I waited for him to make a move, seconds went by and he still didn't move. I switched off the Glocks flashlight and shoved it into my trousers back pocket at the ready just in case. I bent down and checked his pulse and his breathing which were both steady and he luckily wasn't bleeding. Skill and training be dammed that was bloody all luck, I'm thanking God I'm part Irish, part Scottish as well which was probably what fed my whiskey appreciation.

Now to address the elephant in the alley... hehe. I slowly turned around to face the distressed jaguar girl and from here I could see her a lot better now, she indeed did have a pelt of black fur and a pair of piercing light blue eyes that were staring back at me in fear. She was wearing a very stylish light grey party dress that went down to her upper legs with similar covered paw/foot wrappings or shoes, whatever you call the sodding things.

Seeing as me just standing there wasn't going to make anything better, I slowly pulled my hood back and lowered myself down to her level, putting a gentle smile on my face, her eyes widened when she saw who her rescuer was.

"It's okay Miss, listen, I'm just here to help you, I don't mean you any harm at all, do you understand?" I asked her calmly, she was hesitant at first but she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay then, do you know who I am?" she slowly nodded her head again.

"Y-y-your that c-creature that appeared from that lightning storm" she replied shakily.

"That's right, my name's Dwayne, and I'm here to help you. Do I not get to know the name of the lovely lady whose evening I just saved tonight?" I asked with a hint of playful kindness to help ease her worries.

"It's Z-Zoe... Zoe Pawpers" Okay that makes things a little easier, but seriously though, what's with the names in this place?

"That's a wonderful name, and it's a pleasure to meet you Zoe Pawpers. Now if only the circumstances were much better, may I ask if you feel okay to stand?" I asked as I offered her my hand.

"I d-d-don't know" she replied shakily again, her eyes darting back and forth between my hand and face.

"That's alright Miss Pawpers, would you allow me to assist you instead?" she hesitated again before nodding. I slowly moved closer to her and put one hand around her back and the other under her legs, and raised her into the air before slowly walking back out into the street carrying her bridal style only briefly looking over my shoulder back to where the downed tiger lay. As we reached the pavement I stopped and asked.

"Do you think you are able to stand Miss Pawpers?".

"I... I can try..." I nodded to her and gently lowered her legs to the ground, keeping my other arm around her back and her arms around my neck to keep her steady. With her standing on her feet she was only slightly shorter than me.

"There you go, how do you feel? He didn't hurt you did he?".

"No I'm f-fine thank you, and thank you so much for coming to my aid. I feared n-no one was coming to help me" she said with a sob as her eyes began to water.

"Hey hey hey, don't go ruining that elegant face of your's now" she smiled as a small blush formed on her cheeks while I wiped the tears from the her eyes with a tissue from the packet in my coat pocket. "Now do you know who that guy was at all? Or anything about him?".

"No I don't, I was just walking home from a get together with some friends when he jumped me and dragged me into that alley". She seemed to be doing a little better and stuttering less as she answered.

"Well, I can tell you now that he won't be coming anywhere near you again, the police station is nearby, would you like me to take you there? It would be for the best".

"Would you please?" she pleaded, almost to the point where she sounded like she was begging me, or maybe because of the fact that right now I was the only safe thing in the vicinity to her.

"It wouldn't be a problem my dear Zoe" as I held out my arm which she took a hold of as I walked her in the direction of the ZPD.

* * *

 _ **~ Two Hours Later~**_

After reaching the station, I found the nearest pair of officer's on duty standing next to Clawhauser. We quickly explained what happened to them, one went to go check if the officer on duty for the CCTV cameras in the area had witnessed anything and also sent another pair of officers to collect the knocked out tiger lying in the alley.

We went through all the paperwork explaining both our stories, the officer that had gone to look for any available footage actually managed to find a camera at the scene and they had video and audio evidence. The tiger in question was in a cell still knocked out. Obviously we'd have to come back at a later date to testify or something later on, but right now though I just wanted to get home. In the meantime they had arranged for Zoe to get a lift home with another officer, and that was enough for me.

I watched as Zoe walked past me towards the cop car but not before she turned back and leaned up to me and gave a small peck on the cheek, slipped a piece of folded paper into my trouser pocket and gave a small but kind smile. She gave me a final wave getting into the police cars passenger side before the car drove off into the night.

I blinked out of my stunned stupor and went to reach for the paper she had given to me, opening it and reading it over.

* * *

 _'Mister Dwayne, I'm struggling to put into words how to show my thanks for what you did for me tonight, I overheard more about you from the cheetah at the front desk as you were talking to him, officer Clawhauser I think, about how you've been treated since you arrived here to Zootopia. I'm a firm believer in what this city stands for in that both_ _predators and prey alike should live in harmony with each other despite their differences'._

 _'Knowing that you have been treated like an outcast goes against what Zootopia should be. Even though you are the only one of your kind you still came to my aid when no other mammal did. You've proved the ones who treat you poorly wrong in my eyes, and for saving my night you have my thanks'._

 _'Zootopia needs more animals doing what you did for me to make the world a better place, and I hope you do consider taking that offer you've been given... yes I may have overheard that as well... sorry'._

 _'On the back is my number and address, it's all I can give to show you my gratitude and say that you have friends like me in Zootopia, so please call me sometime or come see me whenever you feel like it'._

 _'Your new friend, Zoe Pawpers'._

* * *

Wow... I read the paper twice over, taking in the words whilst trying to believe that what I was reading wasn't some sort of dream. The words were as real as the paper they were written on, even rubbing over the little paw print drawing next to her signature, only one thought came to mind in my irrational state.

 _'Haha still got it!'._

Seems tonight I just proved Judy right in what she said earlier today. That little bunny, I wonder how Nick deals with her sometimes.

Right now though, I realised had to walk home again, even further now after this but I guess it was worth it. Hehe I managed to prove chivalry isn't dead and earned myself some definite brownie points in the process. I even gained a new friend on top of that, well there was no denying it now, tonight only solidified my answer even more.

But now a new thing bugged my thoughts, when Zoe kissed me on the cheek, I feel like I should've felt awkward from it, disgusted even. For some reason, I just... didn't, I was just kissed by an animal, an intelligent talking animal, whose evening I just extended a life time at that.

I'm a human being, the only thing we do anything remotely like that with is another human being. Realisation again slowly dawned on me, I'm the only human being here. So if I die here, that's it, no more humanity, extinct. The only human in a world full of walking talking animals, and here I was thinking about something like... that, a human, me, in a relationship with a sentient animal.

Falling in love?

Yeah like that would ever happen, ugh just thinking about this and the potential thoughts of mixing human ideals and Zootopian ones were not helping my head. Right, that's for future me to figure out, right now though, I just wanted to be in bed.

But still, Jesus did I really have to lay it on that thick with the kindness when I was talking to Zoe? Ugh fuck it I need more Dalmore...

This place is gonna drive me bloody bananas, feels like I'm in a fucking buddy cop movie or some shite, that or a Disney movie, my God!

Fuck it, I'm calling it right here, this world, can officially, bite, my ass...

* * *

 **A/N Yeah I'm just gonna leave this one here... hope it was enjoyable and not cringe-worthy, as always yell your praises and spotted grammar wrong doings, it'll only helps to make my improve.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Gaz.**

 **(But seriously I was really contemplating this chapter alot, about 1000 words or constant rewritten work, bring on the pain.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia Chapter 5**

 **A/N I'd like to give a big thank you to you guys who have come with me this far, all the viewers, the few who have given me actually feedback and criticism and the few who have PM'ed me, and of course for Zootopia for actually existing in the first place haha**

 **Still can't believe I've already got more than 1100+ views already! how?!, you guys are legends.**

 **Now, back to what you guys are here for.**

 **Gaz.  
**

* * *

 _ **"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HIT ME!"** shouted the figure from across the station._

 _ **"YOU WANNA' GO FOR ROUND TWO?! LETS GO PAL, CAUSE I'M NOT THE ONE WHO ENDED UP IN A FUCKING CELL THERE MATE!"**_

 _Okay lets stop there for a second, lets rewind a bit before we get to committing world war three in the animal kingdom._

* * *

 _ **~ Many Hours Earlier ~**_

A new day dawned upon the districts of Zootopia, most animals were already waking up at the crack of dawn, ready and waiting to start the day.

Well, when you say most that would be putting it generously.

Our resident human lay sprawled out on his double bed, snoozing away after getting home from his long walk home the previous night. Completely lost in the land of dreams, without a care in the world.

For the next five seconds that is until his clock radio risked its life doing its destined job.

"... I swear to god if they start playing that Lion King song, I'm throttling the fuckin' radio DJ. God all I need now is a narrator for my life".

Yeah it seems our Human squaddie is not a morning person, and anyone who tells him otherwise ends up on the floor holding the body parts that hurt the most when hit. Still he answered the radios call, smacking the snooze button and looking up to check the time, it read 07:00 and to him this was a reasonable time within his limit, but only just.

He set himself a time so he could keep a routine going, he may not be in the Army any more, but the mentality doesn't stop. He wasn't going to be a slob who doesn't do fuck all all day. He really needed a hobby or something to do, learn the guitar maybe? Eh, anyway... he pushed himself up out of bed and threw open the curtains to bask in the life giving morning sunshine. The sunlight instantly warmed his bare skin as he wiped his eyes of the sleep that had built up overnight.

"Hmm, righty' then, lets get to it" and with that he began his morning exercises, for the next hour he worked up a good sweat as his body gradually started to wake up to it's full capacity. When he finished he grabbed the clothes for the day out of his clothes drawer, but he hadn't been to the launderette in a few days so the only clean clothes available were his army garb.

Making a mental note to do something about his dirty clothes in the afternoon, he dumped the clean clothes on the bed as he went for a shower. He started off with a warm shower to clean himself of the dirt, sweat and grime before turning it cold briefly to give him the extra wake up boost. Stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry himself he quickly brushed his teeth. After doing his bathroom routine, he went about dressing himself whilst watching whatever was on the TV.

Finally dressed, he went to his small kitchen grabbing the things needed for a bowl of cereal and cup of morning brew up. Luckily he had managed to find a brand of cereal similar to Branflakes so he at least had some sort of home comfort to wake up to in the morning.

Sitting down at his small dining table with a freshly made British Army brew and cereal bowl, he flicked through the TV channels till he found the local news station whilst reading from one of the Zootopia history books he had borrowed from Judy. He looked up at the TV as the weather came on for the day, finding out it would be another sunny one all day long.

He went back to eating and reading with the TV going on in the background. Just as he flipped the next page of his book his ears heard something that caught his attention, but not in the way he had hoped to.

* * *

 _"And in the latest headlines we have to bring to you today. A local mammal, whose identity we won't reveal, was on her way home yesterday evening when she came across a scene neither she nor ourselves expected to see, so would you be so kind as to explain your story to us and to Zootopia?"_ the snow leopard finished whilst looking over towards her guest.

 _"Of course and thank you for letting me on here today. Well it all started when I was walking home last night after doing my days shop. It was pretty late in the evening and pretty quiet too from where I was at the time, but that changed when I heard some loud bangs and some poor animal screaming. I went to investigate but I only had my camera with me at the time so I only managed to get a few shots"_

 _"I headed down the alley from where I heard the noises only to see a what looked to me like a petty robbery, a male tiger was towering over a smaller female jaguar, demanding her she give him her purse, waving his claws at her and everything"._

 _ *****_ **A quick photo of the scene flashed across the screen before returning to the blurred out image of the reporter***

 _"And since I didn't have my phone with me at the time I wasn't able to call the ZPD, but luckily I didn't have to"._

 _"What do you mean by that?"_ questioned the moose co-anchor with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Well, I thought I was seeing things at first but the photos from my camera told me otherwise"_

 ***a zoomed in series of snap shots of Dwayne emerging from behind the dumpster, with gun in hand, hitting the blurred out tiger in the head flashed in the background as the reporter continued***

 _"It seems our new resident Human had also heard the sounds of the jaguars distress and had come to investigate. I only saw him briefly sneak up to the tiger right behind the dumpster before he jumped out and knocked out the robber with a few consecutive hits, he moved with a speed I didn't know he could posses. Not only that, but managed to knock the offending tiger off his feet with only two hits, I just couldn't believe it but he acted and looked just like he knew what he was doing, and then when he went to help the poor girl_ ".

 ***Another photo of him bending down offering his hand out appeared***

"H _e acted with such kindness that I've only seen from a few select individuals in_ _Zootopia. He helped the poor lady out of the alley and back to her feet and then he escorted her to the ZPD just like any gentle-mammal would have done, it was after that I started running back to my place of work to try to show my boss what I just witnessed"._

 ***A final zoomed in image appeared on screen of Zoe kissing Dwayne on the cheek as she was escorted by the police to her home on the screen as the reporter began speaking to the camera again***

 _"And there you have it Zootopia, It seems our stranger and resident human has just answered some of the questions we've been asking ourselves ever since his arrival. Whether due to his species or personal ability after his performance last night we know what he is capable of. Fortunately we also know he holds a kind heart too, but only time will allow for him to prove himself to us further. However from us here at the studio, thank you Mr Copperson. You have our gratitude for being today's hero for that poor jaguar. We need more good mammals doing acts like yours to make our city truly, a better place"._

"Oh cock" was all Dwayne said as his spoon dropped back into his bowl. James May would've been proud.

* * *

 _ **~ Half An Hour Later ~**_

"Trust the fucking media to find out about last night". I said to myself, now adorned in my army clothes and boots. I was walking towards the ZPD HQ for the second time in the space of 24 hours, things were the same as I plodded along but things were also different as well. I still received the usual wary and cautious stares, but at the same time I also got some smiles, hell even a few waves from some animals passing by. One leopard even coming up to shake my hand and thank me for standing up for his fellow big cat. I'll admit it felt good, but it also felt unwanted and awkward as well.

I was used to insults or glaring from my experience in Iraq. Any time we went into a village or town we weren't exactly greeted with praise, less so than the american troops but still it wasn't great. It was nice though to see some Zootopians lighten up to me at least. But I was peeved at the news station. I really wasn't sure to count that as getting more good brownie points or not but alas I didn't care right now, as I had more pressing matters to attend to, like the small herd of reporter mammals making their way towards me.

"Oh fuck no I'm not dealing with you today" I said as I took off into a sprint towards the ZPD, and to no astonishment, they still followed me and gave chase. Ignoring everyone around me I bounded up the stairs in front of the ZPD building and barged through the revolving door.

" **CLAWHAUSER I WILL BUY YOU AS MANY FUCKING DOUGHNUTS AS YOU WANT JUST GET THOSE ANIMALS OF MY ARSE!"** I yelled as I dove behind his desk, Clawhauser with the promise of the sugary confectioneries immediately pressed the button on his desk to lock the entry doors to stop the reporters before they got in.

"Thanks lad, I owe you. I'll get those doughnuts later" I patted him on the shoulder as I got off the floor and leaned against his desk, lightly panting from my short sprint. I really needed to do more cardio exercises, my age is going to catch up to me at some point if I don't.

"That's okay, and to be honest with you, I don't think the chief would appreciate them running and shouting in here anyways". Clawhauser said with his usual bubbly attitude.

"Still, thanks anyways, and let me guess, you've seen the news as well haven't you?".

"Who hasn't? I heard it on the radio this morning as I was getting my snacks on the way here".

"Bloody terrific, then Bogo's obviously seen it hasn't he?"

"Oh yes, you should have seen him though, his mood's been all over the place. One minute he was as dormant as a Dormouse, the next he was mad as a hippo with a hernia".

"Oh I'm quivering with fear" I mocked waving my hands in the air to emphasise my point.

"You could say that again, It wasn't exactly the best time to talk to him".

"I can imagine" I was about to ask if the chief in question was still around, but a shout from across the station answered for me before I could ask.

 **"COPPERSON!".**

 _"Oh fuck me sideways with a ten foot pole..."_ I spoke under my breath as he approached the front desk.

"Why if it isn't chief Bogo, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" I knew I was tempting fate, but a squaddies attitude never fades, or the sense of humour for that matter...

"You, my office, now" he pointed at me before turning back and walking off.

Oh yeah, he was pissed.

"Bollocks, I may have to get to you on that deal Clawhauser".

I begun the slow walk around the station towards Bogo's office, I was receiving stares from all the other officers and animals present. Some looked pitiful at my expense, other laughed quietly to themselves, cheeky fucks.

Upon reaching his office, I smartened out my uniform and pulled the papers out from the chest pocket before entering and closing the door behind me.

"Take a seat" he ordered with his usual gruff tone. Not wanting to piss the buffalo off any more I sat down without a word.

"You mind tell me what this is all about" he pulled this mornings newspaper off his desk for me to see. On the front page was the same story of me that the news channel had done earlier.

"To be honest with you chief, I think the paper explains itself. If you want my opinion though I did what I thought was right, as any other soldier would do. It was my job to protect others, to protect those who cannot protect themselves".

Bogo didn't say anything after my outburst, but instead let out a groan of seeming acceptance. He let out a sigh before finally speaking.

"I guess I have to agree with you, but this is still a matter that needs to be resolved but for a later date. Since you are here, I'm guessing you have your answer to yesterdays offer?".

"Of course" I replied as I shoved the papers across the desk to him, he could already tell my answer from the filled out sections.

"So, you think you got what it takes?".

"Bogo, I was a soldier for ten years, with most of that time spent in a desert being shot at for reasons mostly forgotten by most of us squaddies, I can tell you that will be a piece of piss".

"Hmm we'll see about that. Now onto the next few things, you can either decide to ship out to the academy in the next few days or next week, as we have a few more recruits that would be joining you as well. It seems the mayors mammal laws have started to actually work the way he was intending them to, we have more animals from the prey groups actually signing up for once, and not just the big ones" he said as he pulled some files out of his drawer.

"So what it'll be?".

"Well I may as well get it over and done with without pissing about".

"I see, well that settles things other than saying be here at nine o'clock sharp in two days time. And wear the uniform you've got on now, make a good impression".

"You got it boss man" I joke saluted as we both rose from our seats.

"Oh and one more thing Copperson" he said as I turned back from opening the door.

"Yeah?".

"Welcome to the ZPD".

* * *

 _ **~ Present Time ~**_

I waited around the station for the next few hours, as the entourage of news reporters were waiting for me still. Eventually they got bored and left as I wasn't coming the building any time soon, but just as I had managed to dodge one event I didn't want, another one decided to start instead.

 **"YOU!".**

"What?" I turned around from where I was talking with another officer who was a friend of Nick and Judy when I noticed the tiger that I KO'd last night struggling against the grip of two rhino cops.

 **"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HIT ME!"** spoke the tiger looking at me from across the station.

 **"YOU WANNA' GO FOR ROUND TWO?! LETS GO PAL, CAUSE I'M NOT THE ONE WHO ENDED UP IN THE FUCKING CELL MATE!"** I yelled back as he was lead away to another part of the station away from me, it was good that he was otherwise my anger would've gotten the better of me, something I really didn't need.

Speaking of which, as I turned back to finish my conversation with the officer I was previously engaged with, I barely had time to react to what came next. A small furry paw hit me with the unexpected force of a fucking freight train right to the face, making me lose my footing and back pedal over the row of chairs behind me, banging my head on the way down to the floor.

"Ugh, did anyone catch the driver of the Chally tank that just fuckin obliterated me?" I groaned whilst attempting to stand back up holding the side of my face that had taking the impact, only instead of being able to get up I was pinned to the floor by a constant thumping rabbits foot pressed against my chest.

"Ah Judy, top o' the mornin' to ye".

"Don't you top of the morning me, what were you thinking! Doing what you did last night, you could've gotten hurt!"

"Hey for the record, I did what thought was right! And I'm a grown arse man and I'm way older than you".

"You had me worried half to death! Nick was too!" the little rabbit exclaimed as she stood on my chest.

"Hey don't drag me into this Carrots" spoke the slick fox standing just a ways away with his signature grin on his face, his sunglasses over his eyes and a coffee in his paw.

"Nick, great to see ye, do me a favour, can you call off your bunny plushie please before I start to feel regretful?".

"Nope, this is to good to pass up" he smugly remarked before taking out his phone and taking a picture, I just flipped him the finger, finally giving up caring.

"You really did have me worried big guy". Judy said as her face softened as did her foot thumping.

"Look Judy I told you I can look after myself, I've faced worse than some punk tiger. Plus can you try not to put me out of action now? I don't think Bogo would appreciate his top bunny officer mangling up his new recruit".

I kinda regretted saying that as the little bunny looked back at me with wide eyes before a massive smile adorned her adorable furry face before she dived back in to hug me as I tried to sit up.

"So you decided to join us then hey? Great, there goes that bet with McHorn" Nick grumbled to himself whilst digging into his back pocket to fish out the money he needed to give a certain rhino.

* * *

 **A/N So it seems our friend Dwayne has signed his life away again, yeah I'm not making things easy for him am I? Oh well, time to start his new life as member of the amazing world that is Zootopia.**

 **As always guys, please comment and favourite is this story really does please you, and im always open to feedback, now if you'll excuse me, I need a break and some much needed cheap whiskey.**

 **See you in the next one.**

 **Gaz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia Chapter 6.**

 **Hehe, time for Dwayne punish- I mean Police academy training, now bare with me here guys, the next chapter or two are gonna be a bit awkward and long for me to right as we all know that those who've seen the movie that there really isn't much to go on when it actually comes to the academy's training from the small montage we got to witness.**

 **So from what I can gather since the whole academy and ZPD is mostly based of the US police forces (from what I can tell), ill have to do some reading into to as well as diving into the movie more, but im also gonna delve into the UK's police force as well, maybe throw in a few elements of its police force in there too. I'll see how it turns out. mix it up a little while hopefully staying true to the movie as best as possible.**

 **But for now, lets begin.**

 **Gaz.**

* * *

As I gazed out of from my seat at the back the academy's private bus, my thoughts drifted back to the last few days. After Judy had finally stopped hugging me after I told her I was going to join the ZPD, they both offered to spend the next few days with me before I set off myself. hehe at least I managed to get my clothing cleaned and sorted.

We hung out at my apartment and simply lazed around, talking about this and that, anything to keep us going till the next day. I let them have the bed as I took the sofa for the night, but as yesterday had dawned I asked them politely if I could have that day to myself, they didn't question my request and simply left saying that if I needed anything just give them a call.

So I had ended up standing on the balcony again, my vision constantly switching between the scenery before me and the inked words on my left forearm. My other hand held a glass of cheap whiskey I had managed to buy from the nearby corner store as well as some other things. The whiskey was good for something completely alien to me but nothing tops my Dalmore, still couldn't find any cigars though.

* * *

 _ **~ Yesterday Morning ~**_

It was only about eleven in the morning and the city outside was already buzzing with life, as I leaned on the railing I kept having a nagging feeling that I should really do something before I left this place for the next few months, that's when my thoughts drifted back to the note sitting on my table I had received from a certain jaguar girl.

I thought sod it and why not give her call? Maybe I could meet up with her for a few hours and actually try get to know her as an actual friend. hehe, I could already imagine Judy praising me for trying. I walked over and picked up the letter, flipping it over and dialling in the number on my zPhone, I walked back to my small balcony taking a quick sip of my drink as the phone started to ring.

 _"Hello?, who's this?"_ came Zoe's voice from the other end of the phone, sounding curious as to the unknown number calling her.

"Would this happen to be _'the'_ Zoe Pawpers I had the pleasure of meeting the other day?".

 _"Dwayne? Oh my goodness is that you? I didn't expect you to be calling me at this time, especially after everything that's been in the news lately"._

"Yeah, you could say this is a bit unexpected, and yeah I've already had enough lip from my few friends, yeeaah" I had answered with a bit of slight embarrassment.

 _"So what can I do for our new hero of the week?"._

"Well, I was on my own with my thoughts, and since I've got some things coming up that are going to be keeping me busy for a while, I thought I might as well get to know the lady who had graciously bestowed upon me her number. You wouldn't happen to be busy for the next few hours would you?".

 _"No my schedules pretty clear, my boss has given me some time off because of the incident so I'm doing a little light shopping, but I wouldn't mind meeting up with you"._

"Splendid, where shall we meet?".

 _"Meet me outside the central train station in Savannah central, I'll wait there"_.

"Sure thing, I'll be there in the next twenty mins tops".

 _"Okay I look forward to it, see you soon"._

"You too Miss Pawpers" I said with a chuckle before ending the call, walking back inside to get changed into something better and gather my things.

* * *

I ended up taking a little longer to get into the city since I couldn't remember the way to the station even after Judy's many little tours she had taken me on. I ended up meeting up with Zoe after fumbling around for ten minutes waiting and looking out for her.

I did eventually spot her, but I also spotted another black jaguar walking alongside her. It seemed that in her excitement to meet up with me she had failed to mention that she was also in town with her mother... whom she also hadn't told that they were meeting up with me... so yeah...

My dear God it was awkward. For a few minutes when Zoe's mother finally saw me standing there waiting she looked puzzled. Then she realised they were looking for me which ended up with her rushing me into a death grip of a hug, saying thank you over and over again for helping her daughter. To say I was starting to get a little red in the face was an understatement, Zoe's face looked like it had almost changed fur colour. After a few minutes of pleasantry's and introductions, the three of us wandered around the shopping centre for the next couple of hours.

We walked and talked as they went about their shopping spree with me offering to carry their bags. Being brought up the way I had definitely had its benefits, especially when it came to talking with women, you could thank my old man for that. As we chatted, Zoe explained she was a waitress for a very high up restaurant and that her mother was a self-made journalist.

At one point we were in a clothes shops as Zoe had seen something she wanted to try on. As she went into the changing rooms to try on the dress her mother came up to me saying that in a matter of months it would be her daughters 29th birthday and that she was planning a party in surprise and that she would be delighted if I could come along in secret.

I couldn't refuse and her birthday was well after I was supposed to have finished my time up at the academy so things would be okay to sort out in advance just in case anything changed, Ruby and I also exchanged numbers in case if I needed reminding or information.

An hour or so later we had stopped at a small restaurant to grab a late lunch, which I took the liberty of paying for, as we took the time to talk more about each other. The mother and daughter duo were enraptured by my history and stories I had to tell about my life on earth, Zoe even had even asked what I had meant earlier on the phone about me being busy, so I told her I was actually being shipped out to the police academy the next day.

She was surprised but also pleased as well, saying that it was a good thing for me after what I did for her and her mother couldn't have agreed more. We carried on walking around for a few hours before we eventually called it a day, they called a cab to take them home and I one for myself, we shared a hug each with the promise of meeting up again before we went our separate ways.

* * *

 _ **~ Present ~**_

It felt really good being with Zoe and her mother yesterday, like a deep happy warmth that you get when you spend time with family on a holiday or with long time friends. This place, despite all the weird things, similarities and differences it had towards home, my true home, I began to feel like I could be a part of this place, I really did, If only my friends and family could be here, even the friends I had lost.

But right now I could see the main city getting further and further away in the distance as the bus kept rolling along, the other nine or so odd recruits sitting in front of me either talking amongst themselves or listening to music.

I hadn't really paid attention to the other recruits that had joined me, so I decided to do a little rec on my new 'squad mates'.

Up front sat a pair of white and grey wolves, brothers I guessed from look the of them, not to mention the almost matching features of their fur and ears. A hippo and rhino sat across from each other a row behind the wolves engaged in a conversation that I couldn't be bothered deciphering, their builds were what you'd expect from the animals they were, large and weighty. Behind them sat a tiger, a polar bear and a young male lion whose mane was still obviously growing in.

And the final two recruits where a buff looking goat who looked like he had made the worse decision of his life, and our final recruit was a rather timid looking female Zebra, hmm I'm guessing these two were obviously the ones Bogo had mentioned to me a few days ago to do with that mammal inclusion law or whatever the fuck it was.

So, I'm dealing with mostly predators, shouldn't be too hard, but I needed to remember I'm not an active soldier any more, just another greenhorn at the bottom of the chain of command again with no friends to watch my back this time. Same kind of occupation just a different job title, God now that really does take me back to my early days, I feel older than I am.

I was thrown from my thoughts quite literally as the bus took a large swerving turn to the right, passing through a metal fence gate, seems like we had finally reached the academy. Time to ace this bitch.

The other animals in front were all moving around looking frantically and making sure they had all the things they had brought with them, me? I only needed my Bergen, you can fit anything inside those bloody things when you know what you're doing, a clear proven fact that if you take care of your shit it'll reward you in kind. The bus finally stopped and everyone started to file out. I waited for them to all clear off before slowly lugging my Bergen over my shoulder as I made my way down the aisle.

I stepped off the bus, boots hitting the gravel driveway that encircled the small section of grass in front of the main building. I took a deep breath in through my nose, I could smell the PT from here already as I looked around, the other recruits were all huddled together talking amongst themselves or on their phones. Big mistake, if the drill instructor Judy told me about was like she had described then I knew the correct way to handle her, unlike these guys who were gonna get eaten alive, hopefully not literally. I decided to play the distance card for now, making friends and enemies could come later, instead of making myself look like a right tit by going to them, I'd let them come to me.

 **"ALRIGHT NEW RECRUITS, LINE UP ON THE GRASS FRONT AND CENTRE!"** A booming voice came from behind me, I turned around and was greeted by a large female polar bear walking down the steps of the main building. Knowing this was her I acted immediately and moved onto the grass and dropped my Bergen at my side before standing at ease, my feet the right distance apart and my hands behind my back with my back straight. The others took notice and rushed to join me in line either side of me.

Sloppy, the lot of them where, If they were standing like they were now in front of my old drill instructor he would fucking eat them alive and leave nothing for scraps, the man was worse than that American drill sergeant from that one Vietnam movie that keep I forgetting the name of.

"Hmm it seem's like out of all of you only one of you knows how to act, and he's not even an animal, but I'll get to you later oddball" the polar bear said as she paraded in front of us... amateur.

"My name is Drill Sergeant Fuchsia and the last thing you will always finish saying out of your filthy maws will be sir, do I make myself clear enough for you maggots?"

"SIR! YES SIR!" I replied as I moved to stand at attention, only the others didn't answer but instead just stood there dumbly.

"I'm sorry, I asked all of you maggots, not just the camouflaged wonder over here! Did I make myself clear enough cadets!"

"SIR! YES SIR!" we all replied this time, but they were all still sloppy.

"Hmm, good enough I suppose, so let's start with you" she went to the right end of the line and started berating the tiger first, oh yeah she was nothing like my old DI, he would make this polar weak in the knees in a matter of hours, or minutes depending on his mood...

As I said before, this would be a piece of piss.

Minutes passed before she got to me, my face held straight after years of army discipline, ready for whatever should could try and dish out.

"So, this is the human that Zootopia has been so hyped up about, so what do I call you then since I cannot be fluffed to remember your name huh? And the heck are dressed up as there cadet? You think you're some kind of actor?".

 _'Oh no, this bitch did 'not' just insult the uniform...'_

"Sir! Former Corporal Dwayne Copperson of the British Royal Army signals corps of ten years service sir".

"Former? Army? Royal signals?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir, before I unceremoniously arrived here, I was a soldier in my countries army, I was fighting over-seas in a foreign country called Iraq against terrorist insurgents, Spent four tours within 5 years in the dessert sir!" I spoke the little semi prepared speech I thought of earlier, hopefully it wasn't as smug as I thought it was.

"So we have some mammal with experience then for once here at the academy, and what made you decide you were good enough for the ZPD apart from your little stunt on the news a few nights ago?".

"Well sir I was given the offer to join by Chief Bogo with some encouragement from Officer Judy Hopps, I believe you know her. I decided what better to do with my experience and training than to continue what I had done before and protect the people by joining the force, sir".

"Hmm well we'll see about that, pray you don't let me down since Judy was one of my best cadets, pray you don't let her down either" she answered finally before moving on, heh, seems I've already managed to break that hard arse shell of hers, now to keep slowly sucking up to her and I'll have her eating fish out my hand. I didn't bother looking around at the other recruits as I could already tell their reactions, either surprised about my previous employment or peeved at my smugness from getting off lightly.

After she had made herself known to all of us, she led us inside and towards where we would bunking, hmm and here I was expecting a barracks kind of deal, but instead it was more of a college dorm scene. She then briefly explained that for the rest of the evening we could walk around the area to get somewhat used to the place and get some dinner before we had to turn in at 8PM sharp and wake up at 6AM sharp in the morning.

This place definitely reminded me more of a college than a training facility, that was until I looked out the mess halls large windows at the vast fenced off areas that were designed for the different parts of the Zootopia environment training. hmm they looked hard, but with my experience they shouldn't be a problem, but I really should have a quick look around them before we had to go in for lock up, and since it was a Sunday it was also the one day in the week that there wasn't any training at all which I thought was weird. The recruits though weren't allowed off campus unless they had decided to quit or were critically injured.

My inner silence was disturbed by my stomach, the god damned traitor. I was trying to think to myself again, is that to much to ask? ugh, may as well get some food whilst i'm here. Walking over to the buffet area and grabbing a tray, I was greeted by a stern looking grizzly bear wearing a hairnet from behind the counter, her eyes widened when she finally saw me in my full glory as I pulled my dinner tray along the counter.

"So, what can I get yer?" she asked shaking herself out of her stupor.

"Yeah can I have a portion of the... vegi steak with a side of wedges and some salad please? Oh and a slice of bread if it isn't too much" I asked politely.

"Sure thing, coming right out" she took my tray from my grip as she went about placing the selected foods upon it then pawing it back to me, I nodded my thanks and grabbed a small glass of water as I went about to take a seat by the windows so I could look out and study the courses as much as I could from here.

My thoughts turned back towards my meal though, the food wasn't that bad, definitely better than the food we got out in middle east, but the fact that it wasn't real meat still didn't please me, at least it tasted good enough. I was surprised though about the way the animals had handled the food situation in Zootopia. Obviously the animals that didn't eat meat where pretty much fine, but when it came to the carnivores, they had managed to come up with fake meats that gave them the things they needed to sate themselves, and that also worked in my favour too, but eating crickets and shit, sod that.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken at all?" Again with the fucking mental thought interruptions...

I Looked away from forking around with my meal to see the Zebra girl standing next to me with her own meal tray in her hoof/paws.

 _ **(A/N They're kinda like the way Gazelle's hooves/hands are designed and not just a solid hoof, it makes things easier for me as a whole.)**_

"Not at all, help yourself" I answered casually as I rolled up my sleeves before returning to my meal and shoving a potatoe wedge in my mouth.

"Thank you" she said as she sat down on the other side of the table and began to slowly eat her own meal.

"So, you nervous at all?" I asked trying to make up some small talk, it seems my distance card tactic had done it's job.

"You could say that, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my names Isabella, Isabella Hoofensands" she offered her handshake.

"Dwayne, Nice to meet you" I replied politely and giving a firm but gentle shake... she has really soft fur it seems.

"Likewise, but what about yourself? Aren't you nervous at all?".

"Me? Nah, this will be a pushover like a pub crawl on Saturday night" she giggled at that remark.

"Well you definitely have more confidence to than me, and is it really true that you were in an army?".

"Yup, whole ten years, and I was on my way home before I ended up here, I worked in the signals corps on the front lines doing electronic warfare operations, even got the tattoo to go with it" I replied happily whilst rolling me right sleeve up further showing my signals _Certa Cito_ tattoo that me and the lads that I was with at the time had all decided to get on a drunken stupor, and it was defo worth it, mother didn't think so though...

"Certa Cito? what does that mean?" Isabella asked looking at the inked words inquisitively.

"It's our regiments motto, it's in a language called Latin and what it stands for is _'swift and sure'_ which is what we were, most of the time anyways hehe".

"Oh I see, and what does the other mark on your other arm mean?" she pointed to the small paragraph tattoo on the inside of my lower left arm.

"Oh that? well It's a stanza from an old Ode from about a hundred years ago, it reads; _they shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old: Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn, at the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them"._

 _'Lest We Forget'_ I thought to myself before continuing.

"The Ode of Remembrance was written in honour of the British expeditionary force members who had lost there lives in the battles at the beginning of the great war over a hundred years ago. I had it done on my arm because whenever I read this Ode on Remembrance day, it always meant something to me. That I could and would carry on the memories of the soldiers who died for my country, who still fight for my country, and for my family who have fought in both world wars and in the Korean war, for without them, I wouldn't be standing here today".

"My, that's very honourable of you. I don't know what any of those wars mean but I can see why you also became part of your countries military as well too" that made me smile a tad.

"Thank you, not many people seemed to share my opinion though back home sometimes, but anyways, you know a little about me, so what's your story Miss Hoofensands?".

"Please, just Isabella is fine. Well I guess I can say I grew up in Zootopia in Sahara Square near Sandy Ridge, I grew up with my parents and three sisters".

"Aye? And what was it like growing up in Sahara Square? I'm currently bunked in near Acacia street in Savannah central, haven't really been able to get around a lot and see what the whole of Zootopia has to offer".

"Well it was as nice as it could be, we lived in a cosy home not too far from what we needed and enjoyed, my sisters and I attended the Zootopia state schools from infancy to high school, my mothers a dancer in the local casino shows and my dad runs a small shop, my sisters and I helped him when we left school as we wanted to stay together for as long as we could before we wanted to go off on our own".

"Sounds like a happy family to me".

"We were and still are and always will be". she said with a smile as she chomped on some shaven grass.

"So what made you want to join the ZPD then?" I inquired.

"Well there are a few reason I could say. I never really knew what I wanted to do when I graduated so as I said before I stayed and worked with my father till I could come up with something. Then when I heard about that rabbit officer Judy Hopps on the news, I saw an opportunity to possibly make a name for myself, because I mean if that little bunny could make it as a cop then so could I". She paused to take a breath before carrying on.

"But then the incident with the Night Howlers happened and the city started to turn dark with all the anger towards each animal. I didn't feel like it would have made any difference if I joined up then and I will admit I was a bit scared because of all the oppression between preds and prey. So I waited it out to hope that things wouldn't stay dark, and when yet again when Miss Judy Hopps caught the real criminals behind it all and things finally calmed down I finally had the motivation to finally join up and hopefully prove myself just like she did".

"That's as noble reason as any, but Isabella, can I please tell you something?"

"Of course Dwayne? what is it?" she wondered, her eyebrow raised further as I gently placed my hand atop her hoof.

"Okay Isabella, I'm gonna be brutally honest with you here. From what I can tell, for an animal like yourself and I mean no disrespect, this will not be an easy thing to go through. I know what basic training on this level can be like and it is tough, you're different from the others because you are the first zebra I've seen who's actually trying to join the ZPD, so I want to help you, I want to help you get through this because I know this could be and will be hard on you, you don't have to accept it if you don't want to but it's on the table" I finished by putting my other hand on top of the hand currently holding her hoof.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" she said with a troubled look.

"Positive, I don't care what the drill instructor says, she can go and punish me for anything she wants because right now you've got more to prove than I do, so what do you say? Partners?" I asked as I pulled my hands away to leave one in the middle waiting to see if she would shake it.

"Okay, partners" she said with a much more confident grin.

"You watch mine and I'll watch yours". We then spent the next few hours getting a little more comfy with each other and taking to time to explore the grounds a little more before we had to call it a night. As I shut my rooms door behind me I still felt awake, so I decided to do some reading of the manuals and other books I had been given to read during my time here, I dumped the first manual onto the floor next to my bed and stripped down to my boxers and began doing as many press-ups as I could switching between arms until I either my eyes felt tired from reading or my muscles did from moving.

Tomorrow was gonna be a new dawn of a new chapter of my life.

* * *

 **A/N My god this one took to long to do, I need to take a little break and do some research and planning before I start this next one, so I'll probably won't start writing until Wednesday at least since its my day off of college, still I hope you guys like it and everything.**

 **And as always comment and please point out any grammar mistakes as it always helps, thanks guys and see you in the next one.**

 **Gaz.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Academy Part 1

**Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia Chapter 7**

 ***NEWS A/N* Hey guys, Gaz here, I've got something I need to say concerning the previous chapters of this story, first I wanna say thank you to the few people who have commented and given me praise and even more so to the ones who have given me feedback on my writing and grammar, I know that the way I write isn't anything like J.K Rowling or Roald Dahl or any famous writer ect, and I know that my grammar or punctuation isn't the best, I have no excuse for it being that bad apart from the fact that I've always struggled with written English as a subject in school and college, so as I'm writing new chapters, for any of you who are new or are re-reading my previous chapters, please don't be alarmed if a few things change, like if grammar or sentences improve or I change the centring/position of my wording.**

 **I hope you all understand that by doing this will make it all easier for you to read, and easier on my mind to worry less about trying to please you all, after all this is fan-fiction and I'm supposed to enjoy writing this for a hobby not an occupation hehe, thanks for reading and staying with me this far and I hope you continue to stay with me.**

 **Thank you, all of you, so anyways here's the next chapter so don't be alarmed if it looks different from my previous ones as I'm trying different techniques and settings.**

 **And nearly 3000+ views guys?! after only a week? my god I love you people!**

 **Gaz.**

 **(Be advised alot of descriptive stuff in this chapter and it was awkward beyond measure to make up and write this)**

 **(ALSO I FIXED CHAPTER 5 PEACE!)**

* * *

The alarm clock began the song of its people, the constant infernal beeping known to all who chose to have a life that runs with time, sadly our human must also answer the call of time, his eyes opening and staring at the ceiling, head rolling to the side as an arm flops onto the snooze button, sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes as he let out a yawn and then stood up to his full height and begun his morning stretches.

after finally waking up, he grabbed the PT clothes he needed and left my room and headed down the corridor in nothing but his boxers towards the locker/shower room, another weird thing about this place was that they shared a shower room and toilet block, apparently they thought that having a gender shared would help boost the camaraderie between officer which would allow them to bond more and work better together a force and officers of the law.

And apparently it fucking worked, they can't fucking live together as predators and prey but they can work in the sodding shower together...giggidy.

Not that he cared right now, he was just grateful that showers where empty right now, didn't really fancy having anyone see him naked, stripping of the dirty boxers he'd slept in and jumping into a stall, he blasted on the water and took a quick army shower to clear the dirt and grime from last nights pre-sleep workout, washing the suds of his body he turned it cold briefly as he always did to give him a wake up boost.

Finishing off, he stepped out and grabbed his towel and began drying himself of the residual moisture, dumping the towel on the bench, he grabbed his PT gear and put it on, checking the time noticing it was only half past five, good maybe he could read for a while more before he had be outside his door at the ready, but he had to do something prior, as he had a new partner to wake up.

* * *

"Bella... Bella...wake up."

"..." the sleepy zebra refused to wake up or acknowledge what was about to happen to her.

"Bella seriously wake the fuck up..." He dead-panned as he prodded her.

"..." still nothing, this zebra was a heavy one, not even a mortar could probably wake her... probably.

"Fine, you asked for it stripy arse" I moved forward and leaned over to grab the far side of the bed, and promptly yanked it upwards, making the zebra woman roll of the mattress and land at the humans feet.

"Dwayne?! what are you doing in here?!" exclaimed the awoken Zebra as she tried to hide her semi-naked self from him.

"Morning racing stripes, didn't you forget that I said I'd wake you this morning? now come on we've only got quarter of an 'our left before the bear from the south pole comes along so get ya' shit together, come on hustle hustle".

"I'm going to hate you for this aren't I?" she said as she wiped her tired eyes, still to sleepy to process thing properly and remember she was half naked.

"Oh yes, yes you will and everyday after this, now come on, I managed to get a shower earlier but you ain't got time, so just get dressed and be ready out in five, then we'll get to see what our D-I has in store". he ushered her as he walked out her room to go back to his next door and make his bed.

* * *

Dwayne and Isabella stood outside their respected bedrooms at attention, waiting for the drill instructor to come along and wreck havoc on the rest of the recruits who were still asleep in the beds, Dwayne had quickly shown Bella how to stand at attention more properly as they waited for Fuchsia.

Not five minutes later, the lights in the hallway flickered on and in stepped the polar bear herself followed by four burly tigers all dressed in black at her back, no doubt here to give us recruits a warm welcome.

"Well, it seems some animals actually took my warning of be awake at the time I said, you two, go wait in the middle of the running track whilst we go give your fellow officers in training a proper ZPD wake up call.

"Sir yes sir" they both said before they both began jogging down the corridor to head outside.

"You owe me there _stripes_ " Dwayne joked as he body checked Bella in the side as they jogged down the halls.

"Okay I'll give you that one, and don't call me _stripes, wonder boy_ ".

"Hehe as long you don't call me that, I'm thirty five not eighteen".

"Yeah and I'm not twenty two".

"Oh shurrup and keep jogging" he retorted as they kept up their playful banter as they reached the jogging track, they decided that as they waited for the rest of the recruits to show to do some warm-ups and get themselves limbered up and ready to go, luckily they didn't have to wait long as they saw the other recruits running half asleep in a single being shouted by the female polar at the top of her lungs.

"Okay recruits get in line, since the only two who were actually awake when I told you all to be were Copperson and Hoofensands here, they get to keep there lunch break today, the rest of you on the other paw are gonna have to pull the claws out of your fuzzy rears if you are gonna survive here and pass these next few months, so consider yourselves lunch-less with twenty five extra laps around the track instead when we finish with this mornings practise.

 _"Don't look smug Bella, it'll only just piss them off more"_ Dwayne leaned over and whispered with Bella giving him a silent look of agreement in return.

"Okay, now that we are all bushy tailed and kicking, lets get to today, so you all want to be officers of the law of Zootopia, well you've all got a long way to, you've got to master all of the cities district environments, hazards, threats and laws before you hit the streets as keepers of the peace and law, but for now, you all need to be up to a basic level of fitness that is befitting of an officer that can do his or her job in the first place so first things first, is twenty laps, NOW GET TO IT!".

"SIR YES SIR" they all said still sloppily as they all took off to start there laps, the pred's all sprinting off ahead with the rhino, hippo and goat slowly bounding along after them, the human and zebra duo though we're taking there time.

"Okay Bella, the trick to running is taking your time, try and keep an inside beat going and sometimes switch it up a little, remember to breath in through the nose and out the mouth and try to most save your strength for one final burst on the last stretch, you think you can keep up with that?".

"No problem partner". she said with a smile through huff's and puff's of heavy breathing.

"That's it, and if you can talk and jog at the same time then you aren't tired, unlike the rest of them, they made the wrong moves, so lets show them some endurance".

"You got it!" The duo continued gently jogging side by side as they made lap after lap with barely breaking a sweet, to Dwayne's surprise Isabella managed to keep up with him the entire time only falling back slightly a few times before eventually pulling back up to his side again, they noticed that the other trainees where either on their knees or had resorted to walking after the first couple of laps due to trying to get them done as quick as possible, these guys were really not making this easy for themselves never mind the drill instructor doing them in.

It had only taken the human and Zebra parter duo half and hour to complete their laps, so they ended up doing some more stretches and different exercises by the side of the track as they had to wait for the rest of them complete there own laps.

"My god... this... is... a joke" grunted Dwayne as he did some push-ups, stopping briefly to remove his vest after it became somewhat drenched in sweat, Bella was doing some sit ups next to him, he finished his last set before pushing himself to his feet and stretched his arm out, cracking his spine and draping his shirt around his neck.

"Here we are, waiting for these guys to do some piss easy laps around when we could probably be doing other things" he looked over to the track and watched as the D-I was shouting and bawling at the others to hustle along no matter how much their bodies protested, the two sat together and took steady drinks from the provided water bottles as they waited another ten minutes for them to finally finish.

"YOU ANIMALS ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER DISGRACE!" Ranted the D-I, "You couldn't even handle that measly little lap run and now look at you, panting breathing messes, if you don't start pulling it together now you won't make it to the end of today never mind next week, Copperson, Hoofensands, you two are exempt from this so far, but don't let it get to you just yet".

Three hours and a seemingly unknown amount of push ups, pull ups, sit up, star jumps and other body breaking exercises later, the recruits were given a short break, Dwayne had to agree with himself that this was the first time since his arrival in Zootopia that he had felt genuinely worn out, but with the routines he had been doing for the past two weeks and the constant exercise he had done back home had helped prepare him for this, but he remembered that his first day of basic in the army was much worse than this and let out a chuckle at the thought.

"Something funny?" berated the zebra next to him.

"Yeah, this may be our first day and already I'm tired, but my first day of basic back in the army was much worse than this" he retorted, Bella was about to ask further but the instructor spoke up before she could.

"Okay recruits, since most of you have done so poorly today it's only befitting that all need to be punished!" Fuchsia spouted out then moved over to talk with one of her tiger assistants, Bella looked she was about to protest forward through her rapid breathing but Dwayne put his arm in front of her, shaking his head, she grudgingly backed down.

"Trust me Bella" was all he needed to say, he turned back to see the polar bear instructor walking back to them.

"All of you get up follow me, if you thought this was bad, this next course will either break you or make you all wake up" she said as she turned and lead the way, Dwayne and Isabella looked at each other and simply nodded to one another before following the polar bear with the other recruits tailing them.

"Well, this got interesting" Dwayne voiced as he spotted where they were being lead to, Bella's eyes had widened when she saw it too and the same went for the rest of them.

"Welcome to the Tundra weather training course, for the next hour you are gonna run this entire course, that is if you don't give up first so we can sort the drop outs from the ones with potential, you will not be told what to do at each obstacle as that will be up to you work out, this will test your decision thinking when in an extreme cold environment, OKAY RECRUITS LINE UP AND GET READY!" she shouted as she held up a fluffy white paw.

The ten of them moved quickly to the starting line and faced the giant ice wall that lay ahead of them as the first obstacle blocking the rest of the course.

 _"Bella, wait here at the start with me when were set lose, there's no doubt were gonna need to work together on this, trust me I have an idea for this bit"_ he whispered to her as they waited on the instructors go.

"GET READY CADETS!... GO!"

* * *

 _ **~ Dwayne Pov ~**_

"Go!"

Me and Isabella stood firm as the others thundered past us, jumping the small pool of freezing water and trying to latch onto the near solid ice wall.

"Okay Isabella here's the plan, you see the animals who are using their claws to dig into the ice? they make small holes that we can use as places to climb up with, but there's now way I hit the ice to break it further for us to climb, so you sit on my soldiers and use your hooves to make hole grips and I lift us up together" I spoke quickly.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Trust me partner, it'll work so come on lets ace this bitch quicker we work together quicker we get this done".

"Okay...okay I trust you, lets go!".

"That's the spirit".

We both rushed up to the wall just stopping at the edge of the small hole of water, I carefully leaned forward and placed my hands on the wall and bug my boots into the ground as best as possible, I had picked the spot where the Tiger had climbed up from as he made some bigger indents in the ice making it easier for Isabella.

"Just climb over me Bella and starting hitting the ice and we'll take it slow moving up".

"Okay, hold still" I could feel her clamber over my legs and place her hooves into the small of my back she promptly and awkwardly sat her self on my shoulders and jabbed her hoof/paws at the indents where the tiger had made making them bigger for me to grab into, simple, rinse and repeat, we slowly and carefully scaled up the ice wall as we passed the Rhino and hippo who were on either side of us struggling to get past the half way point.

"Almost there Bella, when you get to the top just swing yourself over and slide down and I'll follow" I heard her grunt in acknowledgement as she bashed the ice wall again making another handhold, a few more slow steps up and a gave her the push to swing her legs over my head and slide down the other side, I climbed up the last few hand holds nearly slipping on the last one before swinging myself over and combat rolling in the snow as I landed.

"Good job, keep going" I encouraged her as we sprinted to the next section, which was a rope swing that hung over a lengthy pool of freezing water, yeah it did not look inviting and I had no intention of ending up in there, my fingers where already cold from holding onto the ice wall but all the running around was keeping my body temperature up.

"Okay Bella I'll swing across first and wait on the other side".

"But what if I don't jump far enough or at the right time?" she shot back through cold breaths.

"Then I'll catch you" I grinned as I turned and sprinted at the rope, my boots somewhat slipping in the snow, I reached the end of the platform and reached out as I jumped for the rope, catching the swinging rope I put all my body weight into my swing and let go as I reached the end of the arc, landing and skidding down the other ramp a few feet before coming back and grabbing the rope ready to throw it to my partner.

"Come on Bella, just run and grab the rope as I throw it and put your weight in as you swing and I'll catch you, come on I know you can do it".

The zebra hesitated and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again revealing her now confident blue eyes and running up the ramp. as she jumped I throw the rope her way and caught it, reacting quickly I held my arms out to grab her as she let go and we both skidded down the ramp from our collision.

"Bloody amazing Bella".

"Thanks for catching me".

"No problem, come on we've still got a ways to go".

* * *

 _ **~ One Hour Later ~**_

Fuchsia, was amazed, even more so amazed than when she was drilling away at that bunny rabbit recruit she had not so long ago, back then she had thought she had seen it all, but what she had just watched for the last hour had taken it's top place in wondrous things she had witnessed, the zebra and human had been working together the entire time they had run the Tundra course, most of the time when she had recruits run environmental courses they either did them solo or sometimes a few would pair up for a some of obstacles, but these two helped each other with everything.

Literally every obstacle they came up against, they stopped, analysed it, watched to see what the others did or attempted it themselves and helped each other overcome it, and they did the course three times doing the same techniques they devised to overcome them, and each time they did it they passed it better and quicker.

There was no doubt that these two were going to be inseparable and really good partners if they kept this up, but these two like the rest still had a long way to go, the other recruits though had gone solo as they attempted the course, even the wolf brothers who she thought would've worked together ended up making it a competition between each other, which only ended up with them failing half of the obstacle courses

These recruits weren't going to get anywhere unless they could learn to work together.

"Okay recruits fall in" Fuchsia bellowed as they all lined up.

"Whilst you all may have completed the course, with some dryer than others, you were all still slow and pathetic, as for you Copperson, Hoofensands, you two did the best out all of the lot of you, the rest of you need to take some tips from this pair as they actually helped each other overcome the course, and if you can't do that here then you wont be able to pass this academy and play in the real world, you two are free to go for your lunch hour but I expect you to be showered and changed into your uniforms and ready for the first class by the end of the lunch break, do I make myself clear!?"

"Sir yes sir!" the human zebra pair replied, as they took of towards the academy buildings in a slow jog.

"Good, and as for the rest of you, I expect these laps to be completed by twelve thirty, then you can get showered and changed also and ready for afternoon classes, you failures get me?!"

Sir yes sir!" they all replied albeit exhausted.

"THEN GET GOING I WANT TO THOSE FURRY LEGS MOVE!".

Dwayne and Isabella where just out of earshot as they heard the polar bark her orders before they reached the main building, and heading for there respected rooms to grab the clothes they needed to change into before heading into the shower rooms.

Since they were the only ones currently present they had a little more privacy so they could get changed and showered on either side of the rooms with a short wall between them.

"I think we did rather well for our first morning together there _stripes_ " Dwayne commented as he turned on the shower head and wetting his slightly aching body.

"I should say the same, but the reason we did was all on you _wonder boy_ " she answered with sarcasm lingering on the name calling.

"So that's what were going with? better change your mind or get used to it for the next few months there" he mockingly answered back whilst washing his hair.

"Looks to me like it unavoidable wonder boy, but still I meant what I said, you got us through of that course".

"It wasn't all me, you were the one who pointed out the iceberg stepping bridge trap and the Icicle pole".

"True, but you came up with getting over the ice wall in the first place and helped me get through the water tunnel".

"Okay lets agree to disagree, we both did well and if we keep this up hopefully we won't go mental by the end of all this".

"I can live with that".

"Hehe too bloody right, lets finish up here and gets some grub".

"Sure thing _partner_ ".

"Haha that's gonna get old fast".

They finished there quick showers and stepped into the locker area with towels around them, Bella had another towel wrapped around her flowing wet name as she grabbed the clean clothes from her locker, she turned around to see Dwayne already in his boxers, seemingly not caring that she was half naked, or that he either didn't notice.

"Dwayne, could you turn around for me please just so I can get my underwear on please?" she asked politely.

"Oh sorry, sure yeah". he replied casually as he pulled on his second sock.

"You make it sound like you don't care that I'm practically naked next to you right?".

"Oh I noticed, but can I tell you something?" he answered as he turned around at her request.

"Sure".

"I may have been here a month or so now, but this place still confuses me, because back home where I come from, humanity are the only living things who really wear clothes and talk and think like you do now, I've read briefly on this worlds history that everything used to be different thousands of years ago and there was a big evolutionary change where animals of all kinds evolved and changed to the way they are now, but on earth its not like that" He took a breath before continuing as he slid his shirt on noticing it was a little too form fitting.

"Humans live in cities and houses, humans make music and art and have taboo's and laws, make crimes and cause wars, others animals don't, what I mean in all this is that when I came here, this place really fucked with my reality on things, because I'm used to seeing animals the way they are on earth, and I'm used to human laws and the like, so right now seeing a zebra like your fine self wearing clothes is a little funny to me, in time I'll probably adjust and so on but right now it's just something I see as a little off but I need accept it if I'm going to get along here".

Bella listened to his words as she finished pulling up her trousers and buttoned up her shirt, she looked in the small mirror on the inside of her locker door as she took a look at herself, her mane was still wet but she didn't feel like drying it off herself she so let it be.

"Hey does this shirt look a little small to you?" Dwayne questioned as he sorted out the dark navy blue tie around his neck, Bella turned round from overlooking herself and in all honesty, she was impressed, Dwayne was had his uniform on down to his black Army boots and he looked as if he'd worn it all his life, she guessed because of his army experience he knew how to dress himself properly, but to answer his question though, yes the shirt was a little form fitting, very much so that she could see the muscles of his arms through his shirt very easily and the same went for his chest, there was no denying that he was a very fit and strong individual.

But he wasn't a zebra, or an animal of Zootopia for that matter, so why did her cheeks feel a little warm for some reason, turning her head away she saw a very light blush on her cheeks in the mirror, realising that she had been looking a him for too long and hadn't answered him yet either.

"erm... y-yes you could say that somewhat, you might want to do something about it".

"Hm you maybe right, It's a little tight across the chest but it'll do for me" he answered not seeing her small stuttering as he straitened his tie, and zipped his fly up.

"Right, I'm ready to go, you done there stripes?"

Yup, just about, just let me lock up".

"Aight".

When they were all dressed and ready, the pair started heading to the mess hall, they got there respective meals and sat down at the same table they did yesterday and just talked about anything as they also laughed at the inexpense of the other running outside.

"Haha did that really happen?" Bella laughed at the story Dwayne was telling her.

"Yeah and this was before everything went tits up, you see I had my passport since I was like twenty or sommat' and it was due for a renewal before we went of to my first tour in Iraq, and the high ups said that if anyone's got like two or three years on there passports left has got to get their photo's redone, so they shouted me up and my boss had me old passport in hand there like _Copperson right fucking hell fire whats going off with this picture you look like a crack 'ead_ " Bella couldn't hold back her laughs as Dwayne continued.

"So I says to him but _aw sir, paisley were in back then sir_ , and he was like _fuckin hell you are going, like you are going in the spangly cupboard and your gonna re-enact that picture and I want exactly the same for this new one_ , and I shit you not all the lads at the time were like great, so I was like spangled up so I got this big fake fur coat on, got my paisley fucking shirt on, greased me hair up in a side partin' and they were like _that's it_ , and I had to walk through this fucking Tesco's shop with them in uniform and me in this basterd fucking fur coat, felt like a fucking spy movie villain walking around shop floor like a twat with everyone looking at me and the lads laughing".

Isabella couldn't hold back her braying and laughing any more as she tried to imagine what he must of looked like in the get up he described, Dwayne couldn't hold back either as he remembered the embarrassment from that day and laughs he had with the lads later made him chuckle heartedly at the memory.

"Oh my goodness, I could never imagine myself doing something like that, I wouldn't show my muzzle again after that".

"Well it was all just a bit of banter and laughs, we had a good Thursday night out though before he eventually shipped out of the rain to the heat, but fun times non the less" he commented as he took another bit of his sandwich, he checked the time on the watch on his wrist noticing that they had to go in the next five minutes.

"Heh, anyways lets finish up, we got classes to go to, god this is gonna take me back to my school days". he said as they both finished of there meals and dumped their trays on the wash rack, walking at a brisk pace with books in there arms, they reached the classroom where they supposed to be, nodding to each other they walked into the empty classroom and sat down at a pair of desks next to each other.

They only had to wait five more minutes before an elephant dressed up like he was from the sixties stepped into the room and walked towards the front of the room.

"Hmm only the two of you? I thought I was supposed to have ten new recruits for this selection?" he asked with a droning voice as he eyed the pair, Dwayne pointed his thumb towards the door.

"Probably still dying on the track outside, that or there in the head getting changed".

"I see, well, you two may as well get started, pull out the basic police academy book volume one at the first page and we can get introductions done and sorted" he droned on again like he really didn't want to work here, like he'd seen it all and just continued to work here because the pay was good, Dwayne couldn't help but let out a small chuckle to himself.

"Something funny mister..." the teacher looked at his register with the names and picture on it "Copperson is it?...".

"Nothing, It's just you remind me of my years seven maths teacher when I first started secondary school".

"Oh really? Do I now?".

"Yeah, I hated that woman..." the amount of sarcasm that was dropped in that sentence could've cracked the teachers tusks, Isabella had to hold a hoof/paw over her mouth as she couldn't help herself from laughing.

Oh yeah, these next few months were going to be _'fun'._

* * *

 **~ 6 Hours Later ~**

Dwayne really feel as though he had gone back to school all over again, fours hours of different lessons and already his head felt heavy, learning to be a police officer was going to screw with a lot of things he already knew, he had done a lot of things in life, he was a farmhand on his parents estate, he worked small part time jobs to make his own money, he travelled around the world for a year and met some amazing people and did amazing things.

But his heart, body and mind belonged to the army, it had shaped him, twisted him, melted him down forged him into the man he was today, he spoke like as soldier, we acted as a soldier, and his mind worked like a soldier, whenever he was back home after a tour, every noise felt alien to him, it changed him being over _'there'_ and some days he wondered if he was still himself.

Being a police officer was going to be different, and he hoped it would be the good different, he could adapt to change, he had too, this was his new life now and he wasn't going to waste it, he remembered that his dad told him that if there ever was an opportunity to do something good with his life take it, and if helps people at the same time it helped him then it would be even better, and helping his new partner was good enough for him to live up to his fathers words.

He kept his fathers words in his head and it motivated him to to press on through the rest of the day, even though the bookwork was much to be desired, four hours of beginning to learn new things had left him mentally drained but not physically, which was why he was ever grateful for another two hours of PT on the track and the tundra course.

Again the zebra human duo worked together, running together and falling down together, but it didn't stop them, they kept going until Fuchsia told they were done for the day.

"Day one down stripes" he said to he partner as they both lay on there backs next to each other, Dwayne panting slightly with Bella breathing heavily

"And plenty more to go".

"You said it, but if we keep at it together, we'll get it down" he raised his hand up motioning towards her.

"Together, partner" she grinned tiredly as she took his hand.

 _'I'll get you through Bella, for both our sakes, even if this name calling gets old fucking fast'._

The new recruits were dismissed for the evening, allowed to finally rest, get themselves some dinner and then retire to their rooms, Dwayne entered his room after wishing goodnight to Isabella next door, he closed the door behind him and promptly dropped down onto his bed, he desperately wanted to sleep, but he had as small promise to keep, grabbing his phone of the night stand, he began dialling the number of a certain bunny friend of his.

" _Dwayne, nick it's Dwayne! he's on the phone, hold on I'm putting you speaker"_ came the ever joyful and charismatic voice that belonged to Judy Hopps.

" _So Dwayne, was your first day on the rodeo?_ " came nicks voice from the other end.

"Bloody peachy, bloody tired too".

 _"I'm guessing Fuchsia didn't let up on you huh?_ " Nick asked.

"Nope, while that polar bear is talkative to the rest of my fellow officers in training, she doesn't have anything on my instructor, at least I've already seemed to have gained another ally to the cause haha"

 _"You made another friend? that's great news! who?_ " Judy all but demanded to know.

"A zebra called Isabella, she's from Savannah square, and we've agreed to be partners, and Jesus was it a farce today".

" _It's not easy is it my tall friend"._

"I've gone though worse nick, tomorrow is just another day, it's what you do that makes it worth it".

" _Some wise words, should use them on Bogo when he has another fit"_ the sound of someone being slapped echoed down the call.

 _"Carrots we've talked about the hitting"._

" _Yeah but you still don't listen do you, anyways, we've got to go anyways Dwayne, the chief's put us on a small case that needs doing now, so we've got to go"._

"That's fine short stuff, I'm about to hit the sack for the night anyways, this new schedule is already going to be killer".

 _"Okay, you'll call us tomorrow right?_ ".

"I will if I can Judy, alright, night guys, take care now yeah?".

 _"Don't worry, we will, night night recruit"_. nick finished, Dwayne knew he had that stupid grin on his face as he always did.

"G'night to you too fuck-nut". and he pressed the button to end the call. finally able to get some much needed rest.

1 day down, god knows how many to go.

* * *

 **A/N My god this chapter was by far the hardest to right, I've had to redo it three times now and I think this is the best I can make it, I'm going to have to redo it or retouch it again at a later date but for now it's going to stay, sorry if it isn't up to your expectations as readers and to the story itself but this entire thing just kept throwing me on and off, hopefully when I get more time and have a clearer head I'll make this thing better.**

 **Sorry for any internal cringe I may have caused, but I wanted to get this one out of the way and move the story on more, I knew that this little story arc would be hard for me to write so im attacking it the best I can to get to some of the better stuff I have planned.**

 **So please as always feedback is appreciated (yeah I can see where this will go already)**

 **And thanks for reading and sticking with me through this god awful chapter. and onto the next one, where hopefully it will be better than this crap I've just spent the majority of today doing.**

 **Gaz.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Academy Part 2

_**Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia Chapter 8 The Academy Part 2**_

 _ **I spent many an hour churning out this monster, hope you like it, not to mention I've gone through at least 8 cans of cheap knock off red bull like energy drinks and I can't tell if it was worth it or not.**_

 _ **Also...4300+ views, Jesus you guys are like moths drawn to a flame...**_

 _ **(plus lik I ned ideas guyz pls lik supr serial I need em bad)**_

 _ **A slightly mental Gaz.**_

* * *

 ** _~ 1 Month Later ~_**

It was a Sunday morning and a nice one too, things were generally quiet apart from the small conversational noise of the mess hall, Dwayne and Isabella were sitting at the table the table they had metaphorically claimed and always ate at at meal times, and with Sunday being there day off they were enjoying a nice lazy morning and a lazy breakfast.

The previous day had been a tough one, Fuchsia had been very generous in stepping up the training by introducing them to the Savannah training grounds, Dwayne with his hatred of sand had hated every single moment of it, he liked sand when he was relaxing on it at say a beach in Hawaii, not fighting in it in the middle east where everyday he could sweat his own weight in hours.

Whilst it may have not been so easy at first, he still pressed on, and with his partner at his side, they both came out with a new level respect for each other, just as they did for the last month whenever they learnt something new about each other or filled out a weakness in the others armour.

But right now though, he was grateful for the Sundays off, He sat with a cup of tea in his left hand and textbook in the other, Bella had the same textbook in her own hoof with instead of tea she had a powerful coffee at her disposal.

The two had made a routine that even though they had Sundays off they would still train, they would take the morning to relax but by lunchtime they would do go and use the indoor gym or jogging track and exercise or read and learn together in one of their rooms, as they trained together more they their little bond had grown from simple bantering partners to good friends.

They had tried to work more closely with the rest of there class of recruits but they mostly preferred to go there own way about things, which didn't really bother them much, but the dirty looks they sometimes got when the pair did better than them wasn't exactly good.

"So how's your understanding of the laws coming so far stripes?".

"Fairly easy, it's gonna be a pain trying to remember these for the exam later in the week".

"You'll be fine, just keep revising and it'll be reet'" he retorted, slipping into his Yorkshire accent more deeply.

"By the way, we've also got those driving classes coming up as well, if I remember right they're gonna test us on our normal driving skills, then have they do a test on how well we can do controlled dangerous driving like being in a speed chase, Christ It's gonna be odd driving on the wrong side of the road and in the car, at least the driving course here sorts out my driving license instead of having to do it at the DMV in Zootopia, Judy said the place was worked by sloth's, which is kinda ironic really".

"Hehe, I'm hoping I do okay in that, I have a license to drive and everything but I've never owned a car since everything is in walking distance of where I live".

"Makes sense, last time is drove like a mental person was when I took that jackal for a spin on a communication's run we had to do, the REMI where not happy when we came back with a fucked up engine, some lucky shit with a technical took some pot shots with his heavy mounted gun, now that was a fire fight, at least I got to fire the fifty cal".

"Oh then I can't wait to see you drive".

"Well we've got to go through all sorts haven't we, after we finish this law stuff we've got the driving, then self defence training which I already kinda know, then weapons handling which I obviously know, and there's others I've forgotten for now, still got the other district courses to go and learn as well haven't we".

"Yeah can't forget that".

"But we've got each other to tackle this shit, remember that most of all".

"Exactly".

The two continued the lazy breakfast as the news blared on the TV on the far wall, nothing new or really exciting had happened since they had started a month ago so they didn't really pay attention, but something else made them do so when the mess hall's doors opened up and in walked the other eight class mates.

"Ey up stripes, incoming at eleven o'clock" the Zebra turned her head to see them all walking towards them, they circled the table they sat at and just stood there silently.

"... Can we help you ladies and gentlemen?" Dwayne casually asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Just how? just how do you two do it? everything we do you two seem to be doing it better than all of us, how are you able to do this?" questioned Jackson the rhino with his arms folded.

"Pull up some chairs then lads, not gonna talk if were gonna start a bully circle, because if you wanna pass this thing, you'd better listen" the sound of scraping chairs could be heard as they all sat down around the table

"Okay, you wanna know why you guys aren't doing as well as me and Bella? it's because you clearly don't understand the fucking thing that you are supposed to be building and using".

"And what might that be?" Michael the tiger asked.

"Fucking teamwork, its that fucking simple, haven't you been listening to the teachers and the D-I? if you guys actually worked together you wouldn't look like a bunch of bumbling twat's" Mike moved to try and retort but Dwayne beat him to it.

"Shut up before you talk shit kitty litter, and this goes for all of you right now, now do you want to actually be fucking officers or are you going to drop out like the sacks of shit you currently are?" they all looked between each other before eventually slowly nodding.

"Okay, we're listening".

"Fucking good choice, okay, here's what you should do for starters, pick a partner and work with them, learn there weaknesses and strengths, learn how you can improve what they have and how you can fill in for the flaws, this could or can help you if you ever get put with another officer if you pass this academy, it's what me and Bella here do and it's been working for us so far, you catch my drift?" they all nodded.

"Right, so since you're finally listening then, I suggest you do what we do as well, so please trust me on this, being a police officer is different from being a soldier for me, buts it still the same principal in a way, you have to work together or the whole thing falls apart, you need to be able to trust in your other officers to do your job and they will in turn trust you, its all about respect, and it's earned, not just given freely, so if you thought that by simply walking around in a fancy uniform and driving a car with sirens makes you the gods gift to women and everyone else, forget it, it doesn't just grant you that power". He took another drag of his tea.

"So I'm making you the same offer and promise that I made with Isabella, I willing to help you lads, you aren't bad, just sloppy, but if we work as a team we can all come out of this as officers of the law, all I ask if that you listen to me when I give you the help that you ask for, so you in or out?".

"Well then we're all in".

"Splendid, right, for now though, enjoy the rest of your morning, but if were gonna get started I want us to meet up by the jogging track after lunchtime in yer' PT gear".

"You got it".

"Alright'y then, we'll see you then" the group then dispersed, some of them going to get there breakfast and the rest going about their own way.

"You sure about this wonder boy?" quizzed Bella as she took a long gulp from her coffee.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained my striped friend, plus if we all work together this will really help us in the long run, it's better to have friends than enemies after all".

"I'll take your word for it".

"... Thanks Isabella".

"Not a problem... you okay? you don't normally call me Isabella unless something seems to bother you?".

"What? am I being that easy to read all of a sudden? jeez I'm losing my hard edge".

"Maybe I'm rubbing of on you" the cheeky zebra giggled.

"Oh I don't doubt that".

"Hehe, so what troubles your thoughts?"

"It's something my CO said to me once, he said I could have had the potential to be an officer because of my seemingly supposed ' _natural leadership skills'_ with people" he quoted with his fingers.

"Then why didn't you?".

"Well I never really got the chance too, ended up here didn't I? I never had a decision at first but I eventually made my mind up and would decline out of respect, I'd rather fulfil orders alongside me mates than give them, It meant I would be taking all the respect I had earned from them over the years and be entrusted to not lose it, but I couldn't do it, so I stayed the way I was, it was a rare opportunity but I wanted to be with my boys, and I don't regret my decision for a second".

"You always seem to surprise me with something about yourself wonder boy".

"As do you my favourite zebra".

"I'm the only zebra you know!" she chortled.

"Then that means no-one can replace your spot" he bounced back as he took another sip, Bella couldn't help but feel bashful at his comment.

"That reminds me, hows your parents doing? you said they called you the other day, something about one of your sisters?".

"Yeah, my older sisters pregnant!".

"Aw then congratulations to her, I call dibs on being the god father to your future kiddo's hehe!".

"Haha in your dreams, and besides, I don't want kids, not yet anyways, I want to live my life a little first and do some good before settling myself down, but if I ever did have foals of my own then you definitely get the part" she giggled.

"Ta love, you know I said almost those exact same words to myself a number of years ago about settling down, pity I probably won't be able to live up to them" he answered as he glanced down at his mug.

"Why do you say that?".

"You looked around enough here stripes? I'm the only one of my kind, just look at me? I'm practically a freak of nature amongst you lot and I've heard it been said a few times behind my back since I've been here, who would even want to date an oddity such as myself here let alone even consider having a family? I wouldn't be able to have one anyways! I would be incompatible, that means no more human race when I eventually clock out of life, I'll just faze out of existence-" he could've continued his rant but sadly he didn't see the slap coming.

 ***SLAP***

"How dare you!".

"Bella... you made me spill my brew!".

"I don't give a damn about you're stupid tea!".

"How dare you say that, take it bac-" *Slap*.

"Don't change the subject Copperson!" ooooh she used his surname, in the serious voice and all, he was in for a ribbing.

"I don't want you hear you say those things about yourself ever again you hear me? you are a very kind and loving individual, an amazing partner and an even greater friend despite the crap that comes out of your mouth sometimes, without you I probably wouldn't still be here at the academy right now, you helped me when you didn't have to and for that I'm grateful".

"Bella-".

"I'm not finished, you are all those things and more, you care for animals you don't even know like when you saved that jaguar girl Zoe, and now i've seen it myself, I'm not sure half the time if it's the soldier part in you or the real you talking half the time but I can tell you right now that its the caring part of you that I see more than anything else".

"...I'm sorry stripes, it's just that this subject is a tough one for me to bite down on here, but I can't help the truth, I'm the only member of humanity here, do you know how incredibly lonely that can make me feel? what It can do to a guy like me?".

"No... no I don't, but you do have friends, you have Zoe, you have Nick and Judy that you always talk about, and you have me, remember we're in this together, as recruits, as partners but most importantly as friends" she said sincerely as she took his hand in hers.

"Thanks stripes, I think I needed that knocking into me".

"Well I'm here all week".

"Okay smart arse, that my job being the sarcastic dick, but you'll get there eventually, hehe can't believe I'm taking life advice from someone's who's more than ten years younger then me".

"Well you know me, I learn from the best".

"Okay that's totally wrong, and sarcasm is unbecoming of you".

"Yeah, that's your thing, and I'm sorry about your tea".

"It's fine, not like its the biggest sin to commit in-front of a Yorkshire man or anything".

"Oh come on you, lets get it cleaned up then we can go back to studying before we make a bigger scene".

"Roger dodger stripy wonder".

"Watch it there wonder boy".

"Sorry not sorry".

After finishing breakfast, the pair made there way to Bella's room to go over the books for the current subjects they were studying, going through the large law textbooks were a lot easier to learn and make sense of when you had a second pair of eyes, the pair sat on her bed with backs against the wall, books in laps with Dwayne playing some music from his Iphone.

For Bella listening to some human music was quite the experience, Dwayne had quite the selection in musical taste that varied many different genres from years old to modern day, right now they were listening to some good old Beatles tunes.

The pair were lightly bobbing there heads to the old but gold song as they continued reading together, discussing laws and techniques on what to do on the courses and for the paperwork they had to do, after an hour of lazy reading, Dwayne felt a weight on his shoulder, he looked to his left and saw that his reading buddy had dozed off to dreamland.

 _'Yesterday must av' really taken it out'a her'_ he thought to himself as he checked his phones clock that was still playing music, the sounds of 'Don't Let Me Down' by the Beatles filling his ears, his clock read it was only half ten in the morning, he decided he'd let her sleep and wake her way up when it was times for lunch.

 _'Right where was I, driving laws...'._

He continued on with his revision, flipping the pages once he'd read over them a few times and engraved the words into his memory as best he could, the gentle sounds of Isabella's breathing and the voice of John Lennon relaxing his working mind into a calming state, he couldn't remember a time when he felt this relaxed and peaceful.

He was just about to turn the page when he felt the leaning body to his left shift, Bella was moving in her sleep twisting and turning before eventually glomping her body onto his, absent-mindedly wrapping her arms around his torso and snuggling into his chest, Dwayne being Dwayne just let it happen as his friend and partner slept and continued to read from his textbook when she finally settled lying partially on his lap, he knew that when she woke up she'd end up going into a embarrassed hysteria and he'd joke about it for the next hour or so, he was a dick, but a lovable dick.

Feeling a little tired himself, he decided he might as well take a little nap break too, putting his marker in the textbook and setting it aside, he put an alarm on his phone and put it next to his book, then he slowly and carefully adjusted his sleeping friend so she wasn't completely on him but resting at his side again, making sure he was comfortable even with his back against the solid wall, he let out a slow breath and gradually went to sleep.

But not before snapping a cheeky photo of Bella's dopey sleepy expression.

* * *

 _ **~ Dwayne P.O.V ~**_

 _"CONTACT RIGHT! CONTACT RIGHT!"._

 _"GATES GET THAT GPMG SET UP ON THIS CORNER WE GOT MORE OF THESE BUGGERS COMING ON THE LEFT OF THE COMPOUND!"._

 _"MEDIC GET OVER HERE MATCH IS HIT!"._

 _The scene was utter chaos, we had just crossed the border between Iran and Afghanistan and had to make a quick stop as another section in a compound a few miles in where having radio problems, so we offered to help as they were along the route we were travelling anyways._

 _Everything was fine for the first half hour or so, untill things hit the proverbial shit fan._

 _DWAYNE! GET OFF THAT FUCKING RADIO AND GET ON THAT JACKAL 2'S GUN FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKS SAKE! KILL THOSE BASTARDS THAT ARE HITTING US FROM UP HIGH!"._

 _"FUCKING ON IT!" I yelled as I fired a few rounds in covering fire from my knelt position by the radio before turning and sprinting across the dirt, spotting the Jackals parked in the middle of the compound, I ran as fast as my tired legs could carry and dodging rounds as the impacted the ground around me, I skidded to a halt as I reached the back end of the leading jackal and clambered aboard just as another round hit the space my foot had just previously, clambering around inside till I moved into the turret ring and grabbed hold of the M2 heavy mounted gun._

 _"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FUCKING USE THIS THING!" swivelling the heavy gun around, I took aim at the group of cloaked figures who were actively trying to shoot my brothers in arms in the hills above the farm compound._

 _They had made a wrong move._

 _"OH IT'S FUCKING ON NOW CHAPS!" I yelled as I yanked back the charging handle and pulled the trigger, how_ _I wish I could've seen their faces._

 _ ***CHUNG-** **CHUNG-** **CHUNG-** **CHUNG-** **CHUNG-** **CHUNG-** **CHUNG-** **CHUNG***_

 _Time felt like it had slowed to a crawl, my senses felt heightened, everything became more sensitive, and everything felt much more deadly._

 _I let out a roar, a roar of rage, an unhealthy, built up and violent rage, I had just witnessed not one, but two of my closest friends, men I would gladly call brothers, killed right in front of me by the hands of the things we dare call human beings in the space of five minutes, it was only fair that I repaid them in kind with a barrage of heavy fifty calibre rounds, because when you injure or kill a British army soldier, you better pray to whatever god you believe in that we give you a quick and easy way to the afterlife road, because if you didn't you faced the wrath of a force that should never be reckoned with no matter its size!_

 _"DWAYNE! FOCUS FIRE ON THE LEFT FLANK!"._

 _"ON IT!" I screamed as I pulled the charging handle before resuming fire._ _"EAT THIS YOU UTTER FUCK KNUCKLES!" I screamed and hurled abuse and curses left and right as I never let go of the trigger, laying down a line of heavy fire as the recoil pounded my chest, I felt untouchable, I felt powerful._

 _I FELT UNSTOPPABLE!_

 _ ***CHUNG-CHUNG-CHUNG*** "THAT WAS FOR TOMMY!" ***CHUNG-CHUNG-CHUNG*** "THAT WAS FOR ALEX!" ***CHUNG-CHUNG-CHUNG*** "AND THAT WAS FOR EVERY SOLDIER YOU PEOPLE HAVE EVER KILLED!"._

 _The noise of battle, the screaming and machine-gun fire were beyond deafening, but I didn't care, all the smoke and dust that had been kicked into the air blocked my noise and made my throat dry, but I didn't care, as my rage and hatred for these people overtook me, blinding me, fuelling the fire that burned deep inside as I unleashed round after round after round upon them with no remorse._

 _It had blinded me to the point I didn't see the two men appear from atop the wall behind me._

 _"DWAYNE DISPLACE! RPG AT YOUR BLOODY SIX!" my head whipped around so fast that I could've snapped it as I heard the words come from my radio, spotting the two men fumbling around with the weapon in hand, I dropped from the turret ring and grabbed my rifle and threw it out the back before jumping myself, had I been a second or two slower I would have been engulfed by the flames behind me as the rocket propelled grenade hit the Jackal dead on, sending it up in a fireball._

 _My face was in the dirt, chunks of earth and shrapnel pelted my back as I dumbly came back to my senses, my ears were still ringing and my vision was clouded but it cleared, I reached my arm forward, looking for my rifle I had thrown on the ground, I could taste the tinge of copper in my mouth as I crawled forward, my hand feeling the familiar shape of the thing that saved my life many times already._

 _using the weapon to lift me to my knees, I put my hand to my head as a wave of dizziness clouded my thoughts, the ringing in my ears had stopped, only to be replaced by men speaking in a foreign language, I looked forward, spotting three men running towards the compounds main entrance, I aimed my rifle towards them as they aimed their's at me._

 _"Contact at our si-"_ _ ***CRACK*.**_ _I never got to finish my call out._

* * *

 _ **~ Present (3rd P.O.V) ~**_

"Dwayne...Dwayne...DWAYNE!"

 ***GASP*.**

Dwayne's eyes flew up open in an instant, his hand holding the area around his beating heart a mile a minute as he began hyperventilating rapidly.

"Dwayne! come on wonder boy calm down! it's okay it was just a dream!".

His eyes where frantically looking around scanning for potential threats until they landed and settled upon the black and white striped face that was attached to the arms holding his shoulders against the wall, he could see the faces mouth move but he couldn't process any words that came from it, but the eyes that looked back at him held a calmness that bore right into he very being, and they calmed him in return.

"It's okay, it's me Bella, it was just a dream wonder boy, you're going to be okay" he heard the words this time, they were calm and soothing, his breathing started to slow to normal as did the beating of his heart, coherent thought slowly crawled back into him, he remembered where he was, he was in Bella's room, they had been studying, then she fell asleep on him.

Then he remembered he fell asleep also, then he remembered the dream, no...the memory of that day three years ago...

"Bella..." he said shakily, she took it as a cue that he had come back to the world of the living and gently wrapped her arms around him in a crushing hug.

"You were grunting and shaking in your sleep, you scared me Dwayne". she let out a breath of relief as her partner wrapped his hands around her back in a hug as she gently nuzzled his neck, listening as his breaths slowed more and more and his shaking lessened, she moved away from his neck to cup his face to look her in the eyes.

"You know stripes, you should try cussing more, its good for the soul.." he managed to finally say something clearly even though it was something witty.

"Jackass...".

"That's better". Belle let out a huff as she moved to face him.

"Dwayne...are you okay?" He gently nodded as he let out slow breath.

"Yeah... yeah I just need a drink".

"Okay, just sit there, I'll grab your bottle" she let go of his face and leaned over to the table where his water bottle sat, she pulled the mouth piece up and handed it to him, he mouthed a thank you as he lifted it to his lips and slowly drank the cold liquid from within.

"Thanks stripes...god, that hasn't happened in so long" he said aloud as he took another swig.

"The nightmare?" Asked Bella as she sat by his side, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, last time I had a nightmare like that was about two year' ago now, but the event that caused them was three years ago".

"... Do, you want to talk about it?".

"... No, I'm sorry stripes, not right now, another day maybe, just not now, talking about it after living through that memory again is too much even for me".

"Okay, so how do you feel?".

"Apart from having a heart attack just now? alot better knowing that I've got my partner here with me".

"You know you couldn't get rid of me now even if you tried, not after everything you've done for me so far". Bella smiled.

"I suppose that's true... what time is it?". he let out a short yawn as he moved to stand.

"Its just gone twelve".

"Right, well you wanna go get some lunch before we meet the rest of the misfits?".

"Sure, as long as you are okay".

"It's gonna take a lot more than a simple nightmare to bring me down Bella" he answered as he looked at her and wrapped his arms around and brought her into another hug.

She wanted to believe him, but she saw the fear and panic on his face when she woke him up, not to mention when he held his hand over his chest she knew he was holding the area where the large scar was, he had told her that it was a wound from a few years ago, she had asked about in when they got changed after the morning training session on their second day, to her it was a simple conclusion, whatever the nightmare was about it was most definitely something to do the mark on his chest near his heart.

One day, she would get it out of him, she would just have to use her many talents and the ways of the female against him, that is if they would even work on him in the first place...

Lunch had been nice, Dwayne and Bella had been discussing about how and what they were going to do with the rest of their class, Dwayne had a few ideas ranging from simple to down right evil being the person he was, Bella obviously tried to reason with him, and to some extent he agreed not to go completely overboard, mostly, after eating a light lunch they went back to their lockers to get changed.

After getting changed they waited outside on the running track for their class mates to arrive, and slowly one by one they all eventually formed into a small standing circle.

"Right, now that were all here, I just want to remind you all now that if you want this help, we will be working as a team here, not one person or animal is above anyone else, that we will try to get along, also if you are still willing to go along, you're gonna have to make a few more sacrifices, but we'll get to that crap later" Dwayne said as he looked at each of them.

"For starters, I'll revert back to what I said this morning about choosing a partner and strengths and weaknesses, I'll give you and example, when we both first tackled the Ice wall in the Tundra assault course, he had to work together, why? well I don't claws or the equipment necessary to crack the ice to hold onto the wall and scale it, Now Bella here, well she has her hooves so she could easily crack the Ice, but at the time she didn't have the strength necessary to climb it, so we combined our two strengths to counter our flaws and we got over the wall, see where im going with this lads?" they all nodded.

"Great, we can go through some more ideas later on, but right now I want to address something I've noticed about the lot of you, and lets be honest its painfully obvious" they looked at him waiting to here what it was that apparently they were doing wrong.

"You guys need a workout routine, a fitness plan, this can be helpful in some many ways, so starting right now were going to make one for each of you and you will follow it to the letter".

 _'Dear god what am I letting myself in for'._

* * *

A week later and the class of ten were getting to know each other more and more as the days went by, with the help of Dwayne and his trusty zebra partner, things were starting to improve for the lot of them, Dwayne had gone out of his way using the little free time he had left to himself before to helping the rest of his classmates improve in the areas that weren't doing well in, correction mistakes, pointing them in the right direction, the recruits felt odd at the time since he was almost like a second drill instructor, almost...

After a week of helping them, they had all fallen gradually into the same routine that him and Bella had taken, reading from textbooks whenever they weren't exercising, improving there strengths and filling in the weaknesses of each other, and when it came to Drill Sergeant Fuchsia, attempting the assault courses felt easier, and Fuchsia was impressed by the sudden improvement of them all, but like she always said, they still had a long way to go.

The recruits filed out of the classroom after just finishing a two hour long Zootopian laws test and they were all mentally exhausted, they all talked amongst each other asking how well they thought they did and hoping it was good, sadly they had no time to reflect further as Fuchsia came walking round the corner.

"Alright recruits, get your fuzzy rears moving to the changing rooms and get into PT gear, this afternoon where going to have something a little different".

 _"This should be good"_ Dwayne whispered to Bella as she clutched her textbook just a little bit tighter.

"Any chance of a preview sir?".

"Just get moving Copperson, I want all of you to report to the gym when you get changed, now move it!".

"Sir yes sir" they all replied before rushing down the corridor to deposit their books in their rooms and get changed, after scrambling around for ten minutes getting changed they all bundled into the gym and lined up at attention like Dwayne has shown them how, they all had definitely improved lately, they spotted the their drill instructor on the other side of the room with a group of large Rhino's all in boxing gear, she however was leaning into the ring itself and was talking with another rhino already that was already in the ring and was doing some practise jabs, kicks and swipes...wait.

"Oh fuck me gently with a chainsaw.." voiced Dwayne as he was the first to catch on with what they where about to experience.

"Dwayne? what's going to happen?" Asked Billy the goat.

"Ladies and gentleman, we're about to enter the world of pain, my rabbit friend told me about this, it's the enormous criminal defence test, and the ones who are shorter than the two horned wonders over there are essentially boned" they all started groaning and cursing under there own breaths apart from Jackson the rhino and Lewis the hippo, while the two weren't exactly fazed by the fact that they had to fight another animal their size, they didn't exactly feel confident since their opponents was obviously better versed in hoof to paw combat then them.

Dwayne meanwhile was watching the rhino currently in the ring as the others complained and moaned, he was busy analysing this would-be opponent, the rhino was obviously a head taller than him, wider and also a good four maybe fives times his body mass, he watched him as he took some practise jabs as he talked with Fuchsia, noting his movements and positioning, he clearly has a strong punch from the way he let out a few punches and jabs.

 _'Okay, his punching range is short, can do quick forward jabs, has a slow wide angle of attack and a high hitting uppercut, wide and heavy build makes for hard movement but good for taking punishment, receiving one hit to the head from him is almost guaranteed knock-out and possibly two to three on a torso shot, he has the power and mass behind punches, but speed is key here, obvious big blind spot from behind and above as he also can't raise arms far above head, endurance is hopefully not high, plan of attack should be surgical hits from the rear and or above if possible, avoid all contact and keep on the move, use of speed is critical, possible weak spots in temple area, side and below jaw, aim for legs and ribs if opportunity arises...'_

Dwayne's mind was racing a mile a minute as he constantly watched and eyed the rhino up and down, taking in everything he could to get an understanding of how to face him. Bella took one look at him and instantly knew what he was thinking as his eyes constantly watched the rhino.

"Recruits get over here!" Fuchsia shouted whilst beckoning them with a paw, they all slowly moved over and formed another line in-front of the ring.

"Today I have a little treat for you all since you've been improving as of late, today you are going to attempt the large animal defence test, and mister Copperson here has volunteered first".

 _'Oh fuck you... you utter slag'..._ I only Dwayne could've said that out loud.

* * *

 _ **~ Five Minutes Later (Dwayne P.O.V) ~**_

I kept going over my internal plans of attack and defence as I managed to put on a pair of boxing gloves and protective head wear that fit me, If there ever was a time to strangle someone it would be that fucking polar bear... the bitch.

When I was ready, I pulled my vest top off and nodded towards Fuchsia as climbed into the ring, I walked around on the spot and did a couple practise jabs to psyche myself up.

 _'Remember, keep moving, hit from below or from up high, go in hard and go in fast and try to wear him down'_ I reminded myself as I jumped around and shook myself around.

 _"_ Okay, you know the rules, this is a test of your ability on dealing with an adversary that is bigger than yourself, touch gloves when your ready and then head back to your corners" the rhino and I both nodded before walking forward and touching our gloves together then moved back to our starting positions.

"And...FIGHT!".

I moved quickly, running at my opponent with as much speed as I could gain in the small space, I could see him begin to make his first move, he was going for a left hook, I quickly moved to the right to dodge his strike, jumping as I moved and placing my right foot onto the rings sturdy ropes, using my momentum I kicked of the ropes and grabbed onto the fuckers horn with my left glove and smashed his face with three quick jabs with my right, I kicked of his chest and performed a sideways roll and quickly got to my feet as the rhino stumbled a bit trying to recover from my little performance.

"For a creature like you, you can hit pretty well" the rhino in question spoke as he rubbed his face.

"For a big cunt like you, you move like old people fuck!" I taunted back as I kept up my boxing stance, and to be honest I thought a saw red in his eyes.

"Okay just for that" he moved forward first time, bounding towards me as he switched to a right hook, I barely had time to duck as his swing nearly took of my head, I dove around and under his left side, spinning around and letting of a couple of jabs into his waist, I didn't move quick enough this time as he brought his elbow into shoulder before turning himself and slammed his right fist into my ribs.

"Ugh fucking nora!".

I moved back, one arm holding my ribs as we both separated putting distance between us, that hit he just did was hard and I definitely was going to have some bruises later, I won't be able to take another like that again so I needed to finish this thing now, standing up tall again, I regained my boxing stance and waited, we both started walking around each other waiting to see who would make the first move, but neither of us did as we both went at each other at the same time.

It looked like he had thought that I was done for after taking that hit of his so he tried to go about finishing this by bringing both arms above his head to pound me from above, big mistake, we were told that we weren't supposed to make any life threatening injuries, but I doubt a well placed kick to the family jewels counted.

He stumbled again as he let our a roar of pain when my foot connected with his crotch, as he bent over I moved around again and planted another well placed kick to the back of his left knee and in turn he fell to the floor, he turned his head to me from his kneeling position giving me the opportunity to gave him two consecutive uppercuts to his lower jaw and a final right hook, his head whipped back and hit the corner post dazing him, he still persisted even in his dazed state as he tried to get up but I grabbed his horn and jabbed his face again in the same spot where I first hit him, still holding his horn, I moved his face so he could look me in the eyes as I held my other arm at the ready.

"If I were I'd stay down and forfeit horn-head, so do you bitchass?" I asked and reared my arm back further to emphasise my point.

"Okay, y-you win just let go of my horn".

"Too bloody right I do" I answered as I let his horn and stumbled back myself, feeling my legs give out on me and fell to the rings floors holding my ribs, even after this surprisingly short duel I felt out of breath, I blamed the ribbing I just received.

"I'm getting to old for this crap" I said out loud as I lay there on the floor in partial agony, sweat dripping of me as my fellow class mates applauded me to the side, awaiting their turns.

* * *

 **A/N So here you go, part two of the torture that our beloved human sqauddie has to endure, hope you all enjoyed it, cause I did so more than the previous chapter, so hopefully the next chapter should be the end of this three part series and the end of the first story Arc in a ways, then we can get onto the more juicy bits that I have installed, and as I said in my drunken/sugar dosed madness at the start I'm open to the concept of some ideas, but note I only welcome the ones that I will believe to be true to the movie its characters and of course to where the story is going now from you guys. so please don't give me silly stuff.**

 **As always feedback and comments are welcome, and a thank you to all the favourites and followers and of course you viewers for sticking with me.**

 **Gaz.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Academy Part End Of Arc 1

**Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia Chapter 9 The Academy Part 3**

 **A/N Heyo, Gaz here, hope you liked the previous chapter, first I want to give a real big thank you to all the viewers, all 5700+ of them, people who have followed me and also liked and favourited my story, it makes me really happy that what I give you guys to read pleases you and I hope to give you more and keep it rolling.**

 **As for this chapter, I'm sorry if it either feels rushed, doesn't look or feel as good as my previous chapters, I will be honest and say that for these Academy chapters I first thought that they would be easy to tackle and get out the way but then when I started doing them they just didn't feel right when I did them, so as I mentioned before when this thing is posted it will be at some point edited or rewritten along with the other two because I just don't feel like I could have done as well as I could've done with my abilities. so please bare with me, because I have been really trying to power through these last few so we can get to the juicer parts of the story that I have planned later.**

 **So thanks for sticking with me this far, and as always thanks for reading, and feedback is always welcome and also a thank you to comandersebastian and Strykeruk for helping me out pointing out grammar mistakes and helping with ideas for now and the future (I'm still taking idea propositions from you guys as well so PM me if you might have something that I might like ;D)**

 **And one more thing, the coming month or so id going to be a little hectic for me, I'm dealing with a lot of things at the moment like where I wan't go in life, finishing my final year at college,mental health problems and moving home with family again in a few weeks, so please don't be alarmed if I don't upload new chapters as regularly as I have for my previous chapters, I'm still writing its just taking me a little longer now since I have a pre reader to help me and also trying to get ideas made and down, I wouldn't just abandon you guys, you've been more helpful than you know with coping with things.**

 **Thank you for reading this and sorry for all the time skips, I really hated this one.**

 **Any-ways lets get on with this bitch.**

 **Gaz.**

* * *

 ** _~ Two And A Half Months Later ~_**

 _ ***BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-CLICK***_

"...Whoever decided to wake me on my morning off is on their way to losing their intestines" a sleep deprived human grouchily spoke as he opened his eyes to see the wall in front of him.

Normally on a Sunday he'd sleep in through his alarm clock and have a few hours extra kip compared to waking up at five AM, but it seems someone had woken him up, but that wasn't the only thing that was out of the norm, his train of thoughts of murder stopped when he felt a presence in the bed with him, he slowly turned his head from facing the wall to see a striped arm reaching out from the blanket and resting on the alarm clock, there was only one animal with stripes like that around the academy at the moment, so that meant...

"Isabella... what the fuck are you doing in my bed?..." What met his ears next was a loud scream as the other body fell off the bed to the floor, dragging the blanket with them.

"DWAYNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?".

"Correction, THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!? IN MY ROOM!?".

"What?" the zebra in question asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room whilst covering herself with the duvet.

"You're in my room stripes, you know? well I don't expect you to remember anything from last night after what you did to me".

"What?" she asked looking at him dumbfounded, head tilt included.

"Seriously stripes you took the whole definition of riding to a whole new level".

"WHAT THE HELL DWAYNE! ARE YOU TELLING ME WE DID...WE DID THAT?!" The distressed zebra screamed.

"Hell no stripes Jesus I was just teasing, look, you may have just been sleep walking again, we were both tired from last night so you either wandered into my room after you got

changed or you sleep walked".

"I...guess that makes sense, but did you really have to joke about that?".

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't make my daily quota of sex jokes and profanity, but its still too early to be up at this time in the morning, so I'm going to get back to bed, you might as well get some more sleep as well stripes".

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right".

"Of course I am, lets just forget this ever happened yeah stripes?".

"Yeah..." she still sat there covering her half-naked self, for some reason she just couldn't move and Dwayne seemed to notice as he turned back to face her.

"Stripes?... Bella? you okay?".

"..." She didn't say anything, still opting to sit there on the floor, gripping his duvet, he was still to tired to be thinking rationally and he was beginning to get cold and it was obvious that she wasn't going to release his source of warmth any-time soon so he did the only sound thing that came to him.

He dragged the zebra onto the bed, finally breaking through the zebra's thousand yard stare.

"Dwayne what are you doing!" she exclaimed as he dragged the striped horse towards him.

"You were sitting there like you had just seen the end of the world and you were stealing my duvet, this seems to solve both problems and as long as you be quiet we can get some more sleep, so shush alright and just rest, we'll talk about this later 'k?".

She didn't answer as he sorted the blanket out over the two of them as he pulled her back to his bare chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll wake us in a few hours, just go to sleep... fuzzy warm stripy horse". he grumbled as he closed his eyes and started to drift back to sleep, Isabella on the other hoof dind't know how to react, first she'd woken in her friend and partners room, only to find she was in his bed, then ended up on the floor, only to find herself back in the bed with him again, she just didn't know what what to do.

But the way his arms were wrapped around her did feel nice though... wait what was she thinking?

Gently shaking her head of the thought she decided that she may as well just accept it and just try to get to sleep regardless of how comfy she felt.

 _'This is going to be so awkward later...'_ was her last thought as she finally crawled back to the realm of dreams as she absent-mindedly snuggled up just a bit more to her surprisingly warm human friend.

* * *

 _ **~ Three Hours Later ~**_

The human and zebra duo sat at their usual table by the window in the mess hall, Bella was hoofing around the spoon in her bowl of oats as Dwayne read from his book with one hand and drank from his usual army brew in the other, she hadn't really said anything since the 'incident' earlier this morning, though Dwayne may have not thought much of it, Bella's thought were everywhere at once, she was brought out of her stupor by Dwayne as he clicked his fingers in-front of her muzzle.

"Look Bella, what happened this morning was just an accident so don't go thinking that I think any different of you okay? C'mon stripes we've only got two weeks left here and we are doing great, don't let something as small as this bring you down before we pass our final test". he moved his hand to cup the end of her muzzle to meet his eyes, she looked up at his own leaf green eyes which held nothing but a sense of caring.

"I promise you that no matter what this will never change what I think of you you silly zebra, now stop mucking around with your oats and eat them up, and cheer up as well before the guys see you like this". she couldn't help but give him a smile and a silent thank you as she held the hand touching her muzzle.

"Tell you what, why don't we take it easy today, have a proper day to relax? Use the pool and go for a swim, we've both been on edge and the D-I's been running us all ragged, what say you?" he asked her gently as took a sip of his brew.

"Yeah... yeah I'd like that".

"It's settled then" he downed the rest of his brew and chomped down the last slice of toast, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I'll see you in a bit stripes".

"You too wonder boy" she looked to him with a grin.

"That's my zebra" he patted her shoulder before standing and collecting his dishes, walking over and dumping them into the conveyor and walking off to the dormitories.

 _"I'm his zebra"_ Bella spoke to herself with a small happy grin as she sat in silence to finish her breakfast. Five minutes later after finishing her own meal she walked back to her room to grab her swimming clothes and a towel before heading to the locker room to get changed. When she was ready she walked down the corridor that lead from the changing rooms to the large lengthy swimming pool.

As she entered she dropped her towel on a nearby bench and looked around expecting to see her partner splashing away but instead the pool was completely barren of him, his towel was on the side but the man himself was nowhere to be seen, she stood at the edge of the pool and called out.

"Dwayne? You here wonder boy?" nothing, not a sound or sight of him, If only she had looked down.

"Gotcha!".

"WHAA!".

Bella didn't have time to react as Dwayne burst from under the waters surface and grabbed a hold of the stunned zebra, dragging her into the pools warm water, she frantically thrashed about before making a break for the surface, gasping in air as she held onto the pools edge.

"HAHAHAH! you should have seen your face stripes!".

"DWAYNE! YOU JACKASS, YOU COULD'VE DROWNED ME!".

"Like I would let that happen to you stripes, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't have you to tease and get so flustered!" He received a splash of water to the face for his comment.

"You're lucky the water is warm" she said as she splashed him again.

"Oh... you want to start a war striped wonder? Then you got one, C'MERE!".

"NO NO NO!" Bella realised her mistake as she tried to back-pedal towards the pools edge but Dwayne was quicker, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her, then he stood to his full height in the shallow-ish water and fell forward making her hit the water first, the playful banter continued for another fifteen minutes as they splashed and dunked each other in the warm waters.

After they tired themselves out, they swam to the shallow end of the pool and sat against the edge with Bella leaning her head on Dwayne's side and him with an arm around her shoulder, they sat in relative peace as Dwayne reached over the side to put some music on his iPhone.

"We've come a long way in the last few months haven't we wonder boy" Bella asked from her now relaxed state.

"You can say that again, but I would happily do it all again as long as I'm with the best partner a guy like me could ever ask for" he answered as he gently raked his fingers through her shoulders coat, and she didn't seem to mind so he kept at it.

"I've learnt so many things I didn't know I would need to be a police officer, how to tackle nearly all of Zootopia's twelve districts and all the laws that there are, It's a lot to take in for someone like me". Isabella said contemplatively.

"Hmm I can see that, It's definitely different though, a lot of the things I've learnt really do clash with how we used to do things in the army. Just goes to show that even though you leave the army life, the army life never leaves you".

"I guess, but you will make a great cop Dwayne, after everything you've done to help me and the other guys, there's no way we can't pass".

"Too right, only two weeks left but we'll ace it I'm sure of it" silence quickly took hold of the pair as they sat in the warm calming water, simply listening to each others breathing with thoughts that conflicted with each other as Dwayne's iPhone continued to play in the background.

"Dwayne?...".

"Yeeees Isabella?".

"Do you still think we'll be... we could still be partners after this?" she awaited his answer, but she didn't expect his answer of practically dragging her into his lap and wrapping both arms around her causing her to let out a yelp.

"Of course we will be Bella ye' fool, if we graduate, there would be no one else I would want to work with, I would beg and plead if I had to because no-one can take your place as my partner, you silly striped horse".

"You really know how to flatter a girl don't you".

"I have the years of an experienced man with a silver tongue, so of course I do, but I didn't think I would ever be able to make any friends here apart from Nick and Judy, but along came Zoe and you. Now I may not know that jaguar as much as I do you stripes but I value the lot of you for just even being nice to me and sticking with me this far".

"That's because you are a really nice guy wonder boy despite your joking around, I just wish everyone else in Zootopia could see that, and if they don't want to then screw them, you don't need them, like you said you've got Nick and Judy, you have Zoe and you will always have me" she spoke softly as she pointed his face towards hers.

"Thanks stripes, It's always been my dream to disappoint more than three women at once" he joked which earned him a swat from Bella.

"Oh please, you'd have no problem winning anyone over with that charm of your's, if only you tried".

"Yeah yeah yeah. You know, I've been meaning to ask you about some things regarding that kind of stuff".

"Like what?".

"Well relationships, like how exactly do they all work? because where I'm from relationships are normally between two people and I don't judge who decides to get together".

"Well its kind of them same here, but some animals today have kept traditions dating back from the stone ages, sure most relationships are between two animals, but there are ones who still use the herd mentality".

"Herd mentality? you mean like... polygamy? as in a guy or girl having more than one lover?".

"Yes, some animals still have polygamous relationships like lions and hyenas but it's still a rare thing to see as it is an old tradition dating back to the primitive times, for us Zebra we call them harems and they are essentially large families that can consist of one male and up to six females, sure it doesn't happen all the time but it still happens, I've even heard that lately since the night howler incident other species are dating each other and a few other animals that don't normally do it have taken it up, I heard from a friend a while ago that she saw a lion in a herding group with a deer, a zebra and a cheetah".

"And what about marriage? how does that work with multiple lovers?".

"Well sometimes marriage doesn't happen at all, but one option is that they all get married at once or they can decide to be wed one at a time depending on the length of time the individual members have been in the herding group".

"Wow, humanity could really learn a thing or two from here, that, and it sounds like a guys dream, I can guess though that trying to balance a relationship like that must take a lot out of you".

"Well of course it can, but if they all work hard and love each other equally then things will happen, It was different for me since my father didn't partake in the old tradition, he met my mother and obviously they fell in love, they said at one time they thought about starting a herd but they just couldn't find another zebra that they could love equally as they loved each other, so they ended up just marrying each other then along came me and my sisters".

"Well this is eye opening for me, to know that relationships are still somewhat similar to home is good to know, but the male side of me is giving me dirty thoughts again".

"Oh really? Like what?".

"The amount of orgy's and sexy three-some's that can could happen willingly would be off the charts".

"Dwayne!". she yelled as she thumped his chest.

"Hey I'm a guy, you should know this by now, plus I haven't done the tango in years and already I can feel my mind starting to disregard what I said months ago".

"And that would have been?".

"The whole episode of me ever finding a love life here, I told you that back on Earth human relationships are essentially only between humans, but with me being here, its screwing with all the things I know, I'm the only one of my kind, so the first thing I think is that I'm going to end up living and dying alone, but the fact that the majority of animals in this world think, speak and act like humans, Its screws with me mentally. I want to think of them of them as other members of the human race, but the one thing that's stopping me is that although to me they act human, they don't look human, and it fucks wit-".

He never got to finish his sentence as a pair of lips touched his cheek, his voice caught in his throat and his whole body went slack, the feeling on his cheek was warm, kind and caring, but the thing that threw him off the most was the fact that it didn't feel...alien, it felt normal, like a normal peck on the cheek from a mother or a close friend, it felt human.

It felt... human.

His mind clicked, like someone finally gave it the almighty slap it needed, like it had been opened after being closed like a locked vault door for years, he was in an alien world, not on earth any-more, so why should the ways of humanity stop him from living this new life, he could go and do things he never thought he would be able to do.

He was a human in an alien world and that made him one of a kind, but that also meant that human laws, human traditions and human customs did not apply to him any more, so why should the ways of human taboo stop him. Yes he may be a member of the human race but that didn't mean he had to follow human ways anymore, he could live life without remorse or remark from another human being because there simply wasn't one.

That meant he didn't have to be alone, he could go out there and make more friendships with the people of Zootopia, maybe even have a relationship? Sure it might take some time for him to adjust to looking at the women here in a alluring or romantic way but it wouldn't be impossible, he could do all this and nobody could berate him for it, he'd said it himself, this place was a new starting point in his life so why shouldn't he live it to his fullest, and Bella said it herself as well, this place had only just really started to see past the differences of interspecies relationships between predators and prey.

Just like humanity had only started to really turn its head around with the whole homosexual marriage agenda and that it was becoming more common in some places at least, he always told himself that he could accept change easily, so why hadn't he realised this change sooner?

He felt like a proper idiot, and all it took was his friend and partner to smooch him on the cheek, speaking of which...

The lips of the zebra in question gently pulled away from his cheek leaving him with a sense of coldness after the warmth left.

"You think too much Wonder boy" Isabella said before scooting away and standing to get out of the pool leaving him sitting in shock.

"Women, no matter where the fuck you go they all way's find ways to mind fuck you" he said to himself as he shook his head and climbed out the pool.

* * *

 _ **~ A Week Later ~**_

The weapons range was buzzing with activity as drill instructor Fuchsia barked out insults and orders as the recruits aimed the many weapons at their disposal down range.

Dwayne had learned that the ZPD had two main classes of weapons, non-lethal and the rarely used lethal, for the non-lethal weapons and equipment they used consisted of pepper sprays of varying sizes, nightsticks or extendible batons, mouse to elephant level tranquilliser guns that came in either rifle or handgun form, and of course tasers which had different settings for different size animals which was difficult for Dwayne to handle as he had fired a taser before when he had visited family in the states, and they hurt like hell.

Now for the lethal weapons, the ZPD did have S.W.A.T type stuff but they rarely used any of it, the most recent case being the protesting back during the night howler case but even then it had only been used to deter civilians and thankfully not fired, the weapons consisted of an adjustable shotgun type weapon which could fire a shotgun pellet shell or a non-lethal bean bag like projectile if needed, they had three handguns of varying size in terms of calibre and luckily one them happened to have the same size round as his Glock 17.

For really bad situations they had an assault type weapon but it was barely ever used, It looked like a more advanced version of the american M4 design which also fired darts and live rounds and had the ability to be converted to a marksmen rifle if needed, another surprising thing was that it also utilized the same size round as his L85A2, the 5.56mm, the problem though was the magazines weren't compatible with his own rifle back at his apartment as his magazines where the STANAG design. He needed to remind himself that if he ever had to use his own rifle for any reason that he would need to keep his six magazines and not drop them, at least he could refill them.

The cadets all had to get used to handling the different weapons, even though there weren't exactly training to become S.W.A.T members, they had to train anyways, the usual officer on patrol only carried either a nightstick, an extendible baton, pepper spray of the like or a taser, again the lethal weapons were only carried if they believed there was to be a city wide threat or if there was a major public venue in place.

Of course out of all of them the best marksmen award went to him, ten years of handling and holding a rifle kinda gave you a distinct advantage over those who had never held a firearm in their lives, not to mention his visit to the U.S had given him a taste on some proper weaponry a few times.

"Copperson! Test scores are in... non-lethal weapons, eighty nine percent, lethal weapons, ninety three percent, best in the class again, well done". Fuchsia belted out as she walked down the firing bays with a clipboard in paws.

"Sir thank you sir!" he replied as he pulled back the charging handle of the lethal rifle to load the next round into the chamber, he was currently using the auto marksmen version which was odd to handle at first, he had only ever really been trained to use his L85 which came with the SUSAT scope at first but then he had it changed to the famous ACOG, and although the weapons effective range was supposedly four hundred meters, he would have been lucky to hit anything over two hundred.

If only they had a fifty cal, then he could show them the proper meaning of fire power, because it was scarily addicting.

Aiming down the scope lens in his firing stance, he took in a slow deep breath before letting it out, finger on the trigger.

 ***CRACK***

"...Bollocks" he missed his target by only a few centimetres, his target being a wolf silhouette, and his round had missed to the left of the leg area, he slid his ear defenders around his neck before examining his shot, officers of the ZPD were trained to use lethal weapons in a lethal and non-lethal manner, only in extreme situations when using live firing weapons were they to ever put down an animal, as opposed to shooting to only injure or wound the would be target.

And God was that mind boggling to our human sqauddie, a lethal live firing weapons purpose was to kill, and every weapon he had ever used before had been used for that purpose, it was just another odd thing to remember and get used to, he wasn't in a war anymore, that alone was still hard to comprehend.

"N'aw did the big bad soldier miss his target?" mocked the voice of his striped friend from the bay to his right who was holding a tranquilliser gun in her hoof.

"Do I have to remind you I currently hold the largest kill count in the ZPD? Cadet or actual officer wise? And have you ever tried aiming for something as thin a tree branch from a hundred fifty meters away with these shitty sights, honestly I'd have a better chance of hitting the bloody target with my Glock, with my eyes closed.." he replied as he slid his defenders back on and then took aim again and fired another round, this time hitting the lower left leg of the target, but the rifle failed to cycle the shell properly and ended up jamming.

Lowering the rifle, he engaged its safety and dropped the magazine, and by second nature went through examining the weapon to remove the jam.

"It's freaky how you do all that like a robot" commented the zebra as she watched mesmerized. The weapon although different to his own, had become easy to take apart and learn to clean pretty thoroughly.

"Good thing that I have a sense of humour and a pulse isn't it? So how's your aim working for you now?".

"A little better with your help as always wonder boy".

"You know there was a piece of advice an american friend in the forces told me, and it helped me a lot whenever I did training exercises or was in a fire-fight".

"Really? How does it go?".

"I think it was something along the lines of _'slow is smooth and smooth is fast'_ I didn't think much of it at the time but I eventually understood what it meant".

"I see, I think I get it too but I maybe wrong".

"We'll see someday" he said as he finished removing the jam from the rifle and assembled it back together.

"Right lets see if this is better" he stood to his full height from the stool in his booth and re-inserted the magazine which only had three rounds left, cocking the rifle and taking aim again.

 _'Remember, breath in, then out'_ he thought to himself as he aimed for his target.

 ***CRACK - CRACK - CRACK***

Lowering his rifle, he engaged the safety and ejected the now empty magazine, he flicked the switch on the booths wall and the paper target started to roll towards him from down range, as he finally got a look at his handiwork, he was a little more impressed.

"Not bad, two to the chest and one to the neck, not bad at all"

"Jeez, I'd hate to be the mammal who ends up in your sights wonder boy".

"Then they'd better not piss me off enough to put them there in the first place stripes".

"I'll keep that in mind".

"Oh please, like you could ever irritate me stripes, I'd just have to make you feel awkward with dirty inappropriate sex jokes and everything else on top".

"Great, just what I always wanted for my birthday".

"You know you like it".

"Sadly, I have to agree" Bella sarcastically countered.

"Oi, that's my thing, sarcasm is unbecoming of you" Dwayne was interrupted by the ever loud voice of the drill instructor before he could continue to retort.

"Alright cadets, time's up for target practice, head down to the locker room to get changed as we have another dangerous driving session today! So stow your weapons and get moving!"

"Sir yes sir!" they all replied, clearing their weapons and stowing them back in the locked armoury.

"Heh, I've been looking forward to driving again, still a pain in the arse driving on the wrong side though".

"At least its the one thing that I'm better than you at" Bella mocked as she hip checked him as she pulled up beside him.

"Oh please, you drive like my fucking grandma y'know that?".

"And you drive like my mother when she's late to work on a weekday".

"Okay, lets say we both can't drive dangerously for shit, but at least we get to drive together".

"That we do" she grinned before the pair did there little handshake routine, which consisted of a high five then low five and finishing with a slap on the arse.

* * *

 _ **~ Back In Zootopia ~**_

Nick and Judy were sitting in their police cruiser driving around the down-town area on their usual patrol, the last few months had been pretty lax but also pretty boring, they chalked it up to not having their over the top human friend hanging around with them.

Judy had been wondering how Dwayne was doing at the academy now, at one point on the twos day off they both went to the academy themselves to see how he had been doing. He hadn't seen them as he'd obviously been too preoccupied with getting the crap kicked out of him by the drill instructor, but she was surprised to see how well he was actually doing, along with that Zebra he was always with too.

Judy was brought out of her funk of staring at the road in-front of her by the noise from Nicks phone and the fox's notable laugh.

"What's so funny sly?" she asked him, trying to catch a glimpse of his zPhone.

"Hehe the fact that Dwayne, who is smaller and weaker than most of the larger animals on the force, was able to beat the crud out of McHorns older brother in less than five minutes in the ring, and I still haven't shown him this yet!".

"You recorded the first fight Dwayne had? Why?".

"For a bet... worth ten bucks".

"Ugh why am I not surprised?".

"What? I still need to cash it in yet, plus this will get some views on FurTube later".

"Nick..." Judy droned on his name.

"Oh come on carrots, you gotta admit that he was pretty impressive".

"Well... I can't disagree, I mean, it was like he knew what to do before McHorn's brother could even make a move of his own".

"Yeah, kinda makes me feel sorry for the tiger he knocked out when he saved that jaguar girl, wonder if he could teach me that move, then I'd be unstoppable!".

"Okay that's thinking way outside your sly fox head Nick".

"Ouch that cuts deep fluff".

"Oh please" Judy turned a corner in the road, spotting a parking space further down and pulling into it.

"I wonder how Dwayne's doing now, things should be hard on him now since his training is almost over" Judy spoke aloud as she turned off the engine.

"Knowing him carrots, he should be doing fine, he can take of himself, we've seen to that" Nick replied not looking away from his phone.

* * *

 _ **~ Dwayne P.O.V ~**_

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"

"Would you just shut the fuck up!" screamed Bella, not caring that she just cursed out loud.

"Your gonna lose him stripes!" I yelled back.

"Would you shut up for gods sake and stop back seat driving!".

"Technically it's shot-gunning".

"Please just shut up and let me drive!" yelled Bella as she swerved around a corner of the building. The both of them were currently in the driving test area which consisted of a small track set for basic driving and a mock suburban town area based off of downtown Zootopia for dangerous driving tests.

"Jesus fuck!" Dwayne exclaimed as he was being thrown around as the zebra drove like the mad mare she was, they were working with other cadets who were paired up in some other cruisers as they had to work together to corner and stop the speeding test vehicle and the test had only just started. I made a grab for the radio to call the instructor dispatch team.

"Dispatch this is Copperson and Hoofensands, we're still on the ten thirty one, suspect is driving sporadically and at high speed, requesting more backup".

"Copy that Copperson, more units are being dispatched to your lead".

"Ten four dispatch, Copperson out" I hung the radio receiver on the dashboard before holding onto the edge of my seat as Bella made another tight turning, just barely clipping the pavement.

"Bella for the love of God, please step it the fuck up!".

"DO YOU WANT TO SWITCH SEATS RIGHT NOW!?" she screamed in my face, effectively shutting me up... mostly.

* * *

It was late in the evening and the cadets were in their rooms, the driving tests had taken a lot out of them as they were the most intense they had to endure. They'd all passed luckily although a few managed to get off with some marks.

After the driving Fuchsia had run everyone ragged, making them go over the 12 districts assault courses twice... if only Dwayne had had the energy to voice his displeasure afterwards.

Right now, he just couldn't sleep, his mind was constantly thinking about the final exam at the end of the week, it was doing his nut in to the point that his mind refused the go to dream land, so he began to do his usual counter attack to not being able to sleep.

Exercise.

The room was filled with the sounds of his grunts and heavy breathing as he did his usual set of push ups in the space between the bed and wall, occasionally stopping to flip the textbook page below him to the next one before continuing, he did this for half an hour before having to stop as something fell in-front of his face, his dog tags.

They had slipped out of his vest and were now dangling in his vision, and for some reason it stopped him, like a heavy hanging pendulum. He stood up from his current position and sat down on the bed, holding the offending bits of metal with his hand, gazing at them as he brushed his thumb over where his name was engraved.

So many things had changed in his life since he arrived here nearly five months ago. He went from a corporal to a civilian and now a police officer in training. A lot of things felt confusing, incomprehensible and just down right baffling. Some days he didn't even know what he was doing there, some days he felt like he didn't know who he was.

And it freaked him out, but then he remembered what he'd accomplished. He'd passed all the current tests that the drill instructor had said he could never do. He'd gained the respect of his fellow cadets, and most importantly, he'd made a great new friend.

But the pieces of metal that he held in his hand were a reminder, of who he was, who he used to be... what he used to do.

Some nights he wondered what was going on back home? Were the rest of his friends and brothers in arms alive and well? Were his family okay? Were they grieving? He just didn't know and it hurt him, but his parents always believed that if you did pass on you went to somewhere else, they weren't religious or anything, it's just what they believed. hehe it's funny because it turned out to be kinda true.

He loved his parents, and he loved his family and friends. They'd supported him in anything he did, even when he joined the army. With his dad being ex-reserve army he just kinda smiled at him when he told him, hehe if only they could see him now, in a new world full of walking talking animals and here he was training to become a police officer among them. He remember the promise he'd made to them that in whatever he did he would never let them down.

And he wasn't going to break that promise, even though he could no longer see them in the flesh. His internal grievance was broken by a quiet knock at my door.

"Come in" he answered casually, still holding the tags in his hand, he knew who it was at the door, no one else knocked this time of the night.

"Hey there wonder boy, still can't sleep?" questioned his best friend of a zebra poking her head around the door.

"Nope, you neither?".

"Yeah, seems we're both in the same boat?".

"So it would seem".

"It's the test isn't it?" Bella asked as she slid up next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he casually put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, in all honesty it's just like an end of school exam, its something that should be easy for us both. But it's also something that should be taken seriously, cause right now this is the one main opportunity I have to make something of myself in this world stripes, to prove that I'm not a threat, to survive in this world, and in all honesty I don't know how I'm going to cope".

"Dwayne.." he felt his striped friend grab his face and pull it towards hers.

"You are doing just fine, I know what you are capable of and you are capable of doing great things, you aren't alone, you've always got me, Zoe, Nick and Judy to attest to that".

"Thanks stripes, I can say the same about you my favourite zebra friend".

"I'm your only zebra friend, in-fact, you're the only real guy friend I have" she chuckled.

"Wow for real? You need to get out more".

"Ha ha ha, very funny".

"You know what, when we get out of here, we need to do a golden mile, a good proper piss up".

"What?"

"A night out stripes, get drunk off our tits! I've yet to properly see the night-life around here and I haven't had a good stiff drink with friends in a long time, you could invite some of

your friends and I can invite Nick, Judy and Zoe, it'll be great.

"You know I actually agree hehe".

"Have you ever been drunk before?" Dwayne asked her.

"Erm... no".

"Oh dear, do I have to be the one to pop your hangover cherry?".

"Dwayne, really? Do you have to word it like that?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't".

"Ugh it's what I get for being your friend isn't it".

"Eyup" he paused to let out a long drawn out yawn "You know, this talking's really helped me to feel sleepy, we should head in, get some rest, we're gonna need it".

"I suppose you're right, g'night wonder boy" she said before rubbing his hair all over the place.

"You too stripes" he grinned at her before she left the room and shut the door behind her, leaving him alone with his thoughts again.

"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me and I'm feeling good" He recited the famous line of lyrics to himself as he prepared for some much needed rest.

* * *

At the end of the week, they were all on edge, Bella more so than the rest of them. At one point she was biting her hoof paws and all. They had taken the test, and now were all waiting outside their rooms standing at ease in their dress blues the next morning waiting on the final results.

"You okay there Bella?" Dwayne asked her, not moving his head opting to keep looking straight forward with his hands behind his back.

"Nervous". She whispered in response.

"I am too stripes, but we all did well, we all worked together and we will all pull through".

"Yeah we did, but I've never been this nervous about anything".

"You'll be fine, just remember that no matter what we get we'll always be partners".

"Promise?"

"On my life stripes" Their conversation was interrupted by the door to the dormitory corridor opening and in strolled Fuchsia. She was holding a small stack of envelopes in her paw as she moved to stand in front of them all.

"Morning cadets, you've been here for four months now, and I've seen you turn from the sorry sacks of fur you once were into a fine select group of potential future officers, and today is the day whether you find out if you've finally made the cut" she moved forward along the line handing them their designated envelopes, eventually passing Dwayne and Bella theirs last, she then moved back to her spot in front of them before speaking again.

"Okay cadets, open them" The rest of them began to dig into the papers, slipping out the card within, letting out whoops howls and cheers as it seemed that all of them had passed.

Dwayne and Bella looked at each, nodded then dug into their own, tension and suspense growing by the second, pulling out the piece of card, they both took the time to read the results.

"So... What did you get?" asked Bella as she looked to him.

"I'll show you mine if you show me your's first" she looked down before holding hers up to him.

She had passed.

"Bloody knew you could it stripes" he said as he wrapped her up in a hug.

"Then what did you get?" she asked, her ears slightly drooping back, he pulled back before showing her his own slip.

"Looks like you are defo stuck with me stripes".

He had passed as well, Bella looked at the card to see he wasn't joking, letting a huge smile embrace her muzzle before grasping him in another hug.

"Told you we'd do it, officer Hoofensands".

"And I never doubted us all for the second, Officer Copperson" She replied sarcastically before hugging him tighter.

"Well done cadets, you all passed, and in all my years, I've never had an entire group like yourselves all pass at once, I'm proud of all of you. You have the rest of today and tomorrow to pack up your things, then the day after tomorrow your awards ceremony will take place, then you can officially go home before reporting in to your assigned districts, dismissed cadets" she finished before walking out the room.

They were all elated, they had all passed the tests, everything the academy had thrown at them they prevailed over, they felt ready, they looked ready, they were ready, but there was one last thing Dwayne had to say to them all.

"Hey lads, when we get back to Zootopia proper, the first drinks on me!" and oh sweet Jesus did they approve.

* * *

 **A/N Finally, I managed to finish this bloody thing, this chapter was so annoying to sort out, and I understand if some of you feel like it was empty or rushed or just didn't seem to have enough going, but as I've said in the last few chapters, what I have written now is not completely definite, for now it shall stay until I feel like I can go back to editing it to look better and have more content that's more enriching that what is currently there.**

 **But for now it shall be this, and this also brings an end to the very first story arc, now I can get back this and move onto the more juicy bits that I have planned, and hopefully it should be good, and you shall all hopefully enjoy it. and as always comments and feedback is appreciated (Future Ideas Too) and if you spot anything that either I or my pre-reader may have missed then by all means please tell us.**

 **That's all for now and I'll see you guys in the next chapter and arc**

 **Gaz out.**


	10. Chapter 10 Arc 2, The Graduation

**Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia Chapter 10 Arc 2 start**

 **Hey guys, Gaz here, hope you enjoy this little starter to this beginning of the next story Arc, I honestly need to write down a definite plot line as I'm just running of spit-balled ideas with my two main helpers, but for now enjoy this little introductory chapter as the next chapter is where the party begins to start.**

 **And bloody hell nearly 8000 views, I love you guys so much its unreal. thanks to all of you and special thanks goes to my two other partners in crime helping me with this story.**

 **Review, comment and all that jazz, have a good read.**

 **Gaz.**

* * *

 **~ Dwayne P.O.V ~**

The last day had been pretty lax in terms of doing anything. Myself, Bella and the rest of our cadet group, now graduate officers, simply relaxed for the day as we helped each other pack our belongings. After that we either sat in the mess hall and talked about things and each other, or we all mucked around in the pool. Hell we all even agreed to do a few victory running laps around the track since we definitely weren't coming back here ever again haha.

Right now, I was standing in front of the full body mirror in my room which now looked the way it had when we'd first arrived here. Everything was now packed neatly in my Bergen. I picked up the blue button up shirt of my uniform and slid it on, the material still practically hugging my body. After spending four months doing hard physical training my body was now in the state I finally wanted it to be, even my six pack had formed more properly, forget Ryan Reynolds and move over Bradley Cooper, I'm officially the hottest human in Zootopia and I have no competitors!

Buttoning up the shirt and sorting out my tie and collar, I gave the figure that looked back at me the once over. I rarely say this much about myself but I definitely work the uniform, even though it has a more American New York look to it than the UK's police with the white and black. Finally finishing getting ready, I picked up the navy blue police cap on my desk and placed it upon my head then exited my room.

As I stepped out and closed the door behind me, my vision was graced upon seeing my partner in prevention of future crime.

"Looking good stripes, you'd definitely make a few lads drop dead there" she turned to look at me with her own signature grin.

"Oh please, if anything it looks better on you, gives you that exotic look".

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I do in fact make this look good" I retorted, flexing an arm to add to the joke.

"I can hear the screaming girls already wonder boy" she mocked as she closed her door, and turned to leave whilst flicking her tail across my face.

"You are gonna be the death of me stripes".

"Maybe, but not yet, c'mon we need to start heading outside before we miss the graduation".

"Right behind you Bella" Following my stripy horse along the corridor, we bumped into the wolf brothers Aaron and Darron Clawson. I remembered these two from the first few days we had been here at the academy, always turning everything into a challenge until I knocked some bloody sense into them. It seemed to work and make the gruesome twosome work together rather than against each other.

We said our greetings and chatted idle banter as we walked out to the field area where the stage and rows of chairs had been set-up. Jeez it made me feel like I was in one of those American uni graduation scenes just looking at it all, and I only went as far as a few years in college for my education before I buggered off around the world.

Walking across the green grass was a little slippery in my army boots since It had rained a little this morning but thankfully it wasn't muddy enough that I was sinking, the Clawson's walked on ahead apparently spotting members of their family that had come to see them, leaving me and Bella to stand by ourselves.

"You see your crew anywhere then stripes?" I said looking around myself trying to spot any other black and white striped animals amongst the calamity that was taking place.

Apparently it wasn't just our cadet group that was graduating today.

"They said they would be here, knowing them they'll probably be here in a few minutes. My sisters always tend to make a fuss when getting ready, lucky for me I'm the simpler one".

"You got that one right".

"Oh hush you" she mocked whilst elbowing my side.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd see myself as a rozzer, that was my younger brothers kind of dream, but the stupid git went up the financial path. Oh the years of torment and mental suffering he went through, if only I could rib him again, stupid bugger".

"You haven't mentioned your family much wonder boy, what were they like?"

"Big, a fucking big family is what we were. We had relatives in Australia, America, some in south Africa and a few dotted around the Asian countries. We always used to have family reunions every two years back at our families namesake manor home back in England where I lived with my parents and younger brother and sister. Every time we did we'd share stories and things we had picked up over the years. We sang karaoke and mucked around and got drunk together and every year was better than the last" I said wistfully as I looked around the rows of seats imagining them full to the brim. I wasn't seeing any sign of a certain bunny and fox duo either.

"Wow, sounds like it's really fun yet hectic".

"Oh it was, when all my nieces and nephews and the rest of the youngsters had gone to sleep, us adults went out back and got so drunk we couldn't remember all the funny shit we did. My God remembering all this makes me feel old".

"Being thirty five isn't old".

"It is in my family, speaking of which, I'm seeing a small posse approaching at our nine o'clock" I said as I thumbed in the direction, Bella's eyes looking to where my thumb was pointing "MOM, DAD!" she shouted before galloping up to her parents as her three sisters slowly brought up the rear of the group. I smirked as she ran up to her father and jumped into his hooves as I made my way towards them.

"I was starting to think you guys wouldn't make it!" exclaimed Bella as she went around hugging her sisters and parents.

"Nonsense, your mother and I wouldn't miss something like this for the world".

"Your fathers right, this is your day today, and we couldn't be any prouder knowing that our family is going to be the bearer to the first ever Zebra police officer in Zootopia" her mother voiced excitedly as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom your embarrassing me in front of my partner" Bella squirmed.

"Partner?" her family all turned heads to look towards me as I gave them a small wave.

"Oh please Bella, you wouldn't know embarrassment if it hit you in the flank" I chuckled as I held out my hand for her father to shake.

"Former Corporal Dwayne Copperson at your service, I assume you are Isabella's parents?" I introduced myself politely, her father taking a hold of my hand and giving a firm but gentle shake.

"Correct you are, name's Christopher Hoofensands and this is my wife Erica, so you're the famous human that landed in the park then?".

"Aye, that would be me, and a pleasure to meet you too Mrs Hoofensands, your daughter here has been a real help on telling me how the system works around here so to speak" I answered casually.

"Well It's good to know she has a new friend to hang around with, as much as we love her the poor dear doesn't get out as much as she would like too".

"Mom" Bella groaned.

"Stripes, listen to your mother, cause we both know she's right" I poked at her getting a laugh out of her parents and some snickers from her sisters behind them, Bella broke away from her mothers hug to talk away with her sisters leaving me alone with her parents.

"So how did you come to know our daughter? She's only told us so much over the last few months" asked Erica.

"Well we kind of met at the ZPD headquarters, but we really didn't talk till we had arrived at the academy. I'll tell you she was quite nervous when we first talked, and well since I've got my army experience under my belt on dealing with the kind of things that would be thrown at us I thought I'd help her out anyway I could. We've been friends and training partners ever since".

"Well it's good know that our daughter wasn't alone through it all".

"Think nothing of it mister Hoofensands, I felt it was the right thing to do".

"Please, call me Christopher or Chris if you prefer".

"As long as you don't use my last name, I may be thirty five but it makes me feel old".

"You're thirty five?" asked Erica.

"Why, do I not look it?".

"Well... I wouldn't know but you definitely sound younger than you say you are. Although you do carry an air of an experienced individual".

"Well, ten years in the military can put you into a lot of situations that will have you coming away with plenty of experience"

"Ten years? You make it sound like it wasn't easy there son"

"I'll be honest with you, it wasn't, your views can change when you see what people can do to each other. Fortunately I was in one of the best trained armies in the world back home, and we may be a small force compared to some others who have more numbers or better technology, but our training is intense. That and most of us have more solid heads about us, the stories I've told Stripes would make your fur stand on end".

"I guess we'll have to take your word for it, and who's stripes?" questioned Christopher.

"Oh just a little nickname thing me and Isabella have got going on".

"You know you like it wonder boy" the zebra in question exclaimed over her shoulder.

"And there it is...".

"You make it sound like it's condescending towards yourself".

"Oh no Christopher, its just playful banter, besides I've had worse, much much worse. The names me and my old mates back home had for each other were numerous and vastly more inappropriate".

"Well I don't know about that" said a new voice from behind me, but before I could turn around myself, a fuzzy black hand wrapped around arm and pulled me around to face who it belonged too. I was graced with seeing a face I hadn't seen since I left for the academy.

"Well well well, if it isn't miss Zoe Pawpers" I greeted her with my ridiculously laid on thick posh accent and mock bowing to her as she released my hand.

"And if it isn't my hero of the nights".

"Are you ever going to drop that kitty whiskers?" I said as I wrapped her up in a gentle hug.

"Nope, since you are essentially becoming a hero for real now, and you sir definitely fit the uniform".

"That was cute, good try my flattering feline friend".

"Oh please, if anything you're the flatterer here or as my mother put it 'the charming young man'".

"Oh is she here? She's not gonna make me carry her bags again is she?" I grinned at her as she let out a laugh of her own.

"Yeah of course she's here, she's sitting over there with father" she said, pointing her paw towards the chairs, I spotted them instantly, they looked very similar to Zoe except well... older.

"I didn't get to meet your old man, what's he like? Having an early warning wouldn't hurt".

"That would be too easy, you'll just have to find out later".

"Aye, well I'm sorry but I think were gonna have to cut introductions short here. I think we need to go sit down as shows about to start" I turned back towards stripes who was still with her sisters.

"Oi stripes, shows on so move yer flank on over".

"On it Dwayne, be there in a sec."

"Rodger dodger striped wonder" I replied as she stepped up beside me.

"Okay you know I hate that one".

"Its why I use it, now go sit down, we're on".

We all then moved to sit down in our assigned seats. Bella's family sitting in the same row as Zoe and her parents, they were a few rows back from where our cadet group was sitting at

the front row, the other cadet group sat on the left side set of chairs, seems out of the ten cadets they had started out with they only had six graduates compared to our full house.

And I could already tell this was going to get boring.

"Hey psst stripes, wake us when it gets to our bit in the movie".

"Oh shut up you bellend" she mocked giving me a slug to the shoulder.

"I didn't know you had it in you there Stripes, oh ey up ere' comes ol' Lionheart" mockingly laying the Northern accent on thick. I sat up straight as the mayor himself walked onto the stage and began his little speech, yeah this was gonna be a _long_ hour.

* * *

Honestly these metal chairs are not friendly on the arse and spine. Guess it's hard to design a chair that's actually comfortable for every mammal. I swear my back's probably deformed after sitting in the same position for this long, luckily Lionheart and his new cheetah assistant had sped through the other cadets group of handing out their certificates of graduation and badges.

Currently the Clawson brothers were on the stage and having there photo's taken as me and Bella waited for our turn since we were last. I was sitting quietly, giving the occasional round of applause when the crowd did after each pair went up, Bella on the other hand looked nervous as hell as she was shifting about in her seat alot, it only took a hand to her side to get her to calm down a bit, to me this was a cake walk compared to the news coverage I'd received in my first days here, obviously this was a little more nerve racking for her.

Finally the Clawson brothers finished their bit on stage and it was time for Lionheart to announce me and Bella for our turns in the spotlight.

"And last but certainly not least, I'm proud to present the final two graduates of today to the Zootopian Police Department and also as part of the mammal inclusion initiative. I give you our very first zebra officer graduate miss Isabella Hoofensands and also our very own special human resident, mister Dwayne Copperson" he spoke to the camera and news crews whilst motioning towards us.

We both nodded to each other and stood up before walking towards the stages steps, I took off my cap and Bella her police bowler hat. We stood side by side on the stage as the small crowd gave their applause whilst Lionheart continued talking.

"As I have been told by your instructors you two were the best and highest performing cadets of your class, therefore it gives me great pleasure to award you with your badges today. Also since I've also been told about how well you two have worked together as a pair, I've seen to it that you both are assigned together in precinct one, the city centre. Due to this a week from now you will both report to Chief Bogo under his jurisdiction, Jennifer, would you give them their badges please".

The Cheetah assistant moved forward with the small pillow that held the pair of golden badges, Lionheart thanked the cheetah assistant before moving over to take the shiny new badges and clip them onto our uniforms. We both stood there together looking dead proud.

"Congratulations to the both of you, you've both earned these today. As a side note, Miss Hoofensands, arrangements will be made for you to move into a new residence in the Savannah central area to help you ease into your new role. That should be everything so let's see those teeth" he put his large arms around the both of us and turned us to look at the flashing camera's, mine and Bella's eyes only connected briefly, but we both had the same thoughts in mind.

 _'This is it, we did it, Zootopia bring it on'._

* * *

 ** _~ Ten Minutes Later - 3rd P.O.V ~_**

Things had quietened down after the graduation ceremony had come to a close, most of the other graduates and members of Dwayne's class had already gone to grab their belongings and take a lift home with their respective families. Bella and Dwayne on the other hand had stayed back a little so they could all chat amongst themselves which gave Dwayne the chance to introduce Zoe and Bella to each other whilst also getting to meet Zoe's father.

Dwayne hadn't been able to spot the bunny fox duo the entire time he was outside, he guessed the two were probably on an important case or something of the variety that garnered the two's attention, he knew them enough that they wouldn't and didn't simply forget something like this but he had seen first hand how Bogo could run then ragged with things.

Right now though Dwayne wished he could swat Bella across the face, the zebra in question had left his side to talk with her parents and also get to know Zoe better, leaving him at the mercy of her three sisters, and they wouldn't shut up.

The three older sisters thought it would be a good idea to play a game of twenty questions with the human who had been with their little sister for the last four months, and oh did they persist. Dwayne stood there like the man he was, tactically choosing short answers to their numerous questions and calling on all of his brief experience dealing with nosy reporters. He thought he was doing well and keeping his cool, until they asked one particular question.

"So, what plans do you have with our little sister?" asked the eldest, Maria if he remembered correctly was her name.

"Scuse me?".

"You've said that you two are friends? nothing more?".

"Okay, ladies I'm going to have to stop you right there. I've only been in this world for about five months now, and I've only spent one of those months actually in Zootopia itself. I come from a world where human beings like me, are the only ones who wear clothes, walk on two legs, speak and be in relationships with each other. Where I come from animals like yourselves are essentially the way you used to be back in your version of the stone ages, so if what you're suggesting is what I actually think you are then you are going to be sorely disappointed. I'm the only one of my kind here and I'm still in many ways way out of my comfort zone with a lot of things and that is currently one of them. As for Bella, she's been a friend to me and very understanding with a lot things since I met her here, and I don't plan on losing that friendship by doing something foolhardy that I am not mentally ready for, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go collect my things" Dwayne had said his bit as calmly as possible despite how white his knuckles had become.

"Therefore ladies, I bid you Adieu" He then turned about to walk up to Bella so they could go get changed out of their uniforms and grab their belongings, leaving the three sisters standing there dumbfounded.

"Well... I approve" Maria spoke out.

"He's definitely got the hot exotic factor about him" said Lexi, the youngest of the three.

"You're telling me sister, did you see those arms of his?" Jesse the middle of the three voiced as her cheeks turned a little red.

"Just remember what he said girls, we need to take that into consideration, but it's obvious our little sister has a thing for him". Maria reminded them as she watched him walk away.

Out of earshot Dwayne took in several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down after his little outburst, his knuckles turning back to their normal colour as he shook them about as he moved.

 _'What the fuck was that back there mate? You don't normally go ape shit at things like this, just calm yah tits and go get your things'_ He thought to himself as he walked up to Bella.

who was engaged in conversation with Zoe.

"Hey stripes, we gonna go get changed and grab our shit?" He voiced as he walked up to her.

"Sure in a second, It was nice meeting you Zoe" she said as she turned back to her from answering Dwayne's call out.

"It was nice meeting you too Isabella, we should meet up sometime?".

"Of course, I need to get out more anyways so that shouldn't be a problem"

"Alright then I guess I'll see you another time, and you mister hero" she gestured to Dwayne whilst walking up to him and giving him a hug "you better come see me later this week?"

"Of course kitten whiskers, in fact, do you want to come to our groups drink night the day after tomorrow to celebrate our graduation? I don't think the other lads will mind" he said with a smile as they separated.

"Sure, I'll come along if I can, just text me the time and place".

"Will do, now you take care Zoe alright?" his voice slipping more into his Yorkshire accent.

"I will, see you then hero" she grinned as she walked back to catch up with her parents as they went to the car park, Dwayne and Bella gave a final wave as they drove off back to the city.

"Well, c'mon then stripes, lets get out of these bloody things, starting to strangle me in places I'd rather they not" he said as he loosened his tie.

"Right behind you wonder boy" she answered casually as the two walked back to the dorms to get changed and pack up anything they hadn't already, finally emerging ten minutes

later with bags in hand and hoof.

"Right, I'll see you in a day or two then Stripes"

"Wait, how're you getting back?" she asked with her head cocked to the side.

"I'm getting the bus back aren't I?

"Seriously? They're making you wait for the bus?"

"Eeyup, looks that way".

"You could get a lift with us back to Zootopia? we have room still in the family car"

"You got a seven seater?".

"For our family we kind of have to haha"

"Alright, your parents gonna be alright with it?"

"Well if I ask nicely"

"Of bloody course".

* * *

 ** _~ Two Hours Later (Dwayne P.O.V) ~_**

"Thanks for the lift Christopher".

"Think nothing of it son".

"Still thank you anyways, I'll see you in a few Bella".

"You too Dwayne, see you later".

"Later Stripes" I said as I shut the side door to the large car and gave a wave as they drove off back to Sahara Square. As they drove around the next corner out of sight I picked up my Bergen and made the walk inside to my apartment building before heading towards the elevator. Pressing the button I held my Bergen with my other arm, hearing the clanking of the elevator mechanisms before the thing itself descended to the ground floor. I stood to the side in case anyone else was on it which thankfully they weren't.

The minute ride was silent apart from the tap tapping of my boot on the floor as I checked my zPhone, the internet connection already being made as my apartment was literally only two doors down from the elevator itself. Stepping out onto my floor, I walked along the empty corridor whilst I fished out my keys. Slotting them in I opened the door and shut it behind myself as I dumped my Bergen on the ground.

Making a quick stop in my room before doing anything else, I went under my bed and pulled out a long fairly large metal case. Flicking open the lid I inspected its contents in-case anything had been touched, my Sa80, Glock, bayonet, grenades and accompanying magazines were all still there just as I'd left them. Looking again under the bed my plate carrier and helmet were all still there too. Pulling out the Glock and its mags, I shoved them on top of the bed and shut the case and pushed it back under, leaving the side-arm on the bed as I would come grab it later before I went out for some food.

Walking back into the main hallway, I moved to the small table that sat by the front door picking up the small stack of mail on it. Clearly it had been placed there by either Nick or Judy as I had given them the spare key so they could keep an eye on my place whilst I was gone. Picking up the stack of mail I flipped through it as I went to the living area and sat down.

Rent notice, rent notice, rent notice, rent notice, spam mail, rent notice again, government bank letter, hmm seemed just like the usual mail I got back home. Thankfully the government were the ones paying my rent thanks to my special status as an extremely endangered species but I still got notices of the payment, the spam letter being some leaflet thing about some random product I couldn't give a shit about. The special letter from the city hall was just a notice to remind me that my stipend was going to be steadily halved since I had a job now.

"Right, cuppa first then see what shit's on telly" I spoke to myself as I dumped the pile of papers on the coffee table while i went to the kitchen area to make myself a brew. Now I still had some of my own supply tea brand from back home but like my bottle of Dalmore and dad's cigars they were in short stock, so I'd started saving them for when the situation really called for them. Luckily I had managed to find a suitable replacement in the brand known as 'Zootopia special blend' tea.

It wasn't PG but it'll do.

Satisfied with the mug of tea in hand I sat my tired arse down again and flicked the telly on, switching through the channels whilst I grabbed one of the history books I had been reading off the coffee table I settled on one of the news channels. If it hadn't been for the animal news anchors things could have almost been back to normal.

Finally, some peace and bloody quiet.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this little bit of filler, now onto the next chapter.**

 **Remember Ideas, comments and reviews are always welcome and stay tuned.**

 **Gaz.**


	11. Chapter 11 Arc 2, Get Ready To Party

**Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia Arc Two, Chapter 11, Get Ready To Get Fucked Up.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on the next chapter, but alot of things have being going on IRL that have been causing me to not write as much but here's the next chapter, hopefully the next one won't be as long but I do have to mention something else.**

 **From 20th to the 23rd of July im going on a short holiday trip and then 24th of this month I'll be moving homes from the one I'm in now to our new residence that's been built on the other side of town, so things will be hectic for a few days around those times with moving stuff in and out, internet most likely won't be set up so I won't have access to the site to either post, write or update anything, But I'll let you all know when I'll be going dark mode.**

 **There are a few songs in this chapter but they are optional choice if you want, and also this is a long arse chapter, I'll let you guess how long.**

 **Other than that, I've got nothing, hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Gaz.**

* * *

 _ **~ Dwayne P.O.V ~**_

Whilst spending the rest of the day watching TV and browsing on the Zootopian internet looking for the better places for our group to go drinking in a couple days, I managed to ask Clawhauser over the phone where the nearest or most popular pubs and bars were that the ZPD officers normally go to. He told me about one called _'Off Duty'_ and so I looked it up it and found that it was a quaint little place.

It was a mostly public bar but it was also the unofficial home away from home for any ZPD officer and had been for years now. Apparently it was originally called something else but is was changed to what it was now because of the rising popularity with the ZPD. Clawhauser also told me that they had a tradition that most new police graduates would go there for a celebratory drink with the first round being free which fit me just fine. My group could have a few starting pints in there before we moved on to another club or two.

And I planned on either getting royally fucked up or at least getting the rest of the group fucked up, I haven't had a proper piss up in nearly a year now so the coming tuesday night would be the night I show the animals of this world how a fucking squaddie drinks. I just needed to call the lads, Zoe and Bella and tell them that that's where they needed to meet up first.

Right now though it was roughly five in the afternoon and I really needed some food. I felt lazier than I usually did plus any food I would've had will have gone past the use by date. Thankfully Nick and Judy had taken care of that little problem but it left me with a load of food shopping to do tomorrow. That meant I was going to have to eat out tonight and I knew a little place around the corner from my apartment block that fit the bill.

Grabbing my leather jacket, wallet, phones, Glock, keys and my new police flip badge just in-case, I placed my army trucker cap on my head and locked up my apartment. Walking outside the building main entrance I took a left and continued down the pavement listening to whatever music fit my current mood as I made my way to a little place I found a few times before whenever I felt exceptionally lazy, I could see it now in fact, spotting the sign just up ahead of me.

 _The Four Paws,_ the local go to place for a lazy guy like me.

Crossing over the road and pushing open the double doors, I was greeted by the sounds and smells that would remind you of a sort of nineteen fifties diner but way more modern. The music was a playlist blend of rock'n'roll and Blues and that fit me just fine and the atmosphere was definitely most welcoming. Walking along the bar line to the booth at the end, which I tended to sit at whenever I was here, I casually looked around at the booths that lined the windows, my soldier mentality glancing over every individual that met my eyes, looking for anything that warranted attention, you know? The idea of having a plan to kill everyone you met...

"Well well well, if it isn't our local resident human, where have you been these last few months?" A familiar feminine voice broke me from my recon session so I turned my head to address said voice.

"I don't know Miss Kiara, have you tried looking between your sisters legs?" I grinned as I finally looked up at the animal in question, who happened to be a lioness.

"As if you could get any of my sisters into bed" Kiara replied as she casually cleaned a glass behind the bar as she walked up to me.

"You never know kitten, I've heard on the grapevine that animals around here like exotic things and a guy in uniform, and I happen to tick both off the list" I bantered back as I dug my hand into my inside pocket and pulled out my flip badge.

"By gods above and below, you're a cop now?"

"Eh it's police officer, I hate the word cop, its sounds so... condescending... and American" I shivered at that last word, not that I have anything against the yanks, its just the slang and spelling they use for some things makes me physically cringe in on myself.

"Whatever you say. Still it's been months since you showed your alien rear around these parts, our customer levels went down a bit when you stopped coming here" She giggled as she saw my bemused look.

"Wow for real? Like seriously? Me showing my face in this place actually boosts your income? Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not joking, we've become a little hotspot since you started coming in as often as you did four months ago."

"Not sure if I should be flattered or impressed, almost sounds like I have stalkers."

"Honey, you wouldn't know the feeling until it bit you in the ass."

"You wanna make that statement come true?" I smirked wiggling my eyebrows at the sightly younger by two years lioness.

"Don't tempt me" She comically returned before pulling out her notepad and pen "so what can I get for the new officer of the law?."

"The strongest beer you got and a steak'n'chips, make that crap anything other than medium rare and someone will end up in the slammer."

"You got it, one fake stake and a fur light beer coming right up for the human, anything else?"

"Nope, that'll do me" I said raising my hand.

"Alright then smart thing, you stay right here and protect our humble little business whilst we prepare your hero fuel" She did a mock bow or curtsy kind of thing before turning around and flicking me in the face with her tail as she went into the back.

Now Kiara was a definite oddball, I didn't know her alot as she was one of those kinds of people that takes time to become friends with, so I'd say we were along the lines of acquaintances. She ran the Four Paws and did so with an iron paw, it was mainly catered towards predators but they served all. She did believe in peace for all and everything along with it, I had only been in here a few times but she seemed to take a liking to me, probably because of my mental sense of humour or because I said her food was great... which it bloody was.

It may not be real meat but by God do they make it taste like it.

She didn't run this place by herself, though it wouldn't surprise me if she did. Her staff were mainly big cat animals but there was a wolf or two who worked in the kitchens from what I'd seen briefly, maybe having a good sense of smell made a good cook? If the food coming out of there was any indication then it did. There was a deer I had spotted once or twice as a waitress who moved around on some old roller-skates taking orders. Probably trying to go for the customer attraction factor if anything.

The first thing to arrive was the open bottle of beer which Kiara put down with resounding thunk, taking a swig of the bottle and letting the cool alcohol embrace my taste buds, it wasn't Fosters or Guinness but as always, it would do.

"So, how's things treating you then squaddie? You got anything planned as of late other than patrolling the streets?" Fucking great, ever since I told her about the army life she thought it would be funny to use that as my nickname, I have way too many of them now.

"Al'reet I suppose, got till the end of this week before I actually start working on the force, so I'm gonna enjoy my last week as a normal mammal again before I jump in the deep end."

"Sound like a good idea to me, may as well enjoy the freedom."

"Aye, well me and the group that I was at the academy with are having a little celebratory get together the day after tomorrow night for graduating, and hopefully it will be glorious" I grinned as I took another swig.

"Hehe, reminds me of when I passed my graduation in college course for culinary, me and my sisters and some friends who passed their own courses all got together and had a night on the town too" she smiled as she remembered her own memory.

"Mind you, I have the day to myself tomorrow so I may as well do some shopping for some stuff... by the way, you wouldn't happen to know any decent car dealerships around here would you?" I asked her as she walked over to the hole in the wall that separated the kitchen from the bar.

"Well, I know there is a Furd dealership a few blocks down from here, bout thirty minutes walk. They sell some pretty nice muscle type wheels for a pretty decent set of low prices, my younger sis bought one from there a few years ago and she still has it, heck she even managed to buy it and drive it away the same day she saw it". Kiara said as she placed the freshly cooked meal in front of me along with the cutlery and condiments.

"Hmm I might take a gander over there before I go into the city proper, I enjoy walking and everything but I'm getting on and after everything I've done, I'm surprised my body hasn't called it quits already. That or given me surprise arthritis" I chuckled as I started to cut into the steak, shoving the piece of cooked to perfection faux meat in my mouth, the flavours melting onto my tongue.

"Jesus Kiara, If this steak was a woman I'd fuck her…there I said it!"

"Flattery will get you everywhere in here officer" she grinned, her tail wagging around mockingly.

"Will it now, you know, if I my army mates were here and didn't give a rats ass if you weren't a human lass they would be all over you and this place" I retorted as I ate another cut piece of the steak along with a few chips, taking another long swig of my bottle to down it all.

"Honey they could try all they wanted but they wouldn't be able to handle all this" she gestured to herself which earned another laugh from me.

"In all honesty I believe you" I said as I finished my current beer bottle off.

"You want another one there big guy?"

"Sure, just shove it on my tab for the week."

"You got it". she took the empty bottle and dumped it into the recycling bin before grabbing another bottle out of the many glass fridges, popping the tab and drooping it straight into my open hand where I instantly took a swig.

"Ugh that's what I needed."

"Anything for the customer who brings us more customers" she grinned.

"Cheeky feline, playing with fire you are."

"I know my limits."

"That I'm sure you do" I replied as I attacked the rest of my dinner while she went round the bar to tend to some of the other patrons leaving me to eat. I pulled out my zPhone and connected to the public internet and started looking on the news websites for anything interesting going on. Shoving another few chips in, I opened a new tab and searched for the dealership Kiara suggested.

Trust this place to have names and brands essentially similar to earth's, it drives me nuts how bad the puns are, anyways I went to the Furd's website and began browsing the selection of cars they had, obviously they sold pretty much the same types as Ford did back home as well as some types that were suited to the different types of animals and sizes.

As I browsed and ate my meal, one particular car caught my eye instantly, pressing my finger to the screen to view the car in question, I scrolled over the information and images on the page as my mouth began to drop.

"Holy tits I have to buy that" I said to myself reading the information written.

The Furd beast, essentially it was and looked like a modern Ford Mustang GT, the 2013 Californian special with two doors and four seats if I looked hard enough, except this thing looked a little big longer, that and it was also a hardtop convertible. That made it incredibly unique, and if I was also correct this thing was also a V8 or had an engine similar to it.

And the price? Well it was well within my savings from the government to buy and keep, being the most endangered animal in the current world definitely has its perks. I had to have this car, I only hoped that the dealership that Kiara mentioned had one for purchase, ever since I was younger I was always bewildered by muscle cars like the older Camero's and Mustangs. Sure super cars are cool in their own ways but I prefer the powerful growls over high pitched whines of speed.

So that was my morning planned, all I needed now was to decide what I wanted to do with the rest of the day tomorrow, might as well go for a walkabout.

"Wow you dug into that thing like you haven't had anything to eat in days" said Kiara as she waltzed back to my table.

"That's because this thing is that good Just a shame it isn't the real stuff...well except for fish anyways" I said chugging my beer.

"The real stuff? As in real meat? Like... animal flesh? As in you are saying you've eaten real meat?" she said with a light voice and a tone of horror and fear. I quickly realised my mistake and hurried to correct myself.

"Oh crap. Look it's not what you're thinking. I swear I can explain. Just sit down, please" I pleaded. Fortunately Kiara seemed willing to let me explain as she cautiously sat opposite me. Leaning in to speak I lowered my voice a bit.

"Okay, so look, back in my world none of you lot ever evolved past the feral stage, the only species that did was mine. Because of this, to us humans eating animals is no different to eating fish. I swear I'd never dream of it here." I finished off with Kiara seemingly lost in thought.

While I knew I wouldn't get into trouble with the authorities, since I'd already explained my story before, I wasn't looking forward to any potential backlash so soon after things began to calm down for me.

"I guess that makes sense" Kiara finally said. "Though I'd be careful who you told that to, plenty of Mammals, particularly the prey side, might not be so understanding with that kind of thing. It's pretty much the biggest taboo we have."

"Duly noted" I replied with relief glad I'd avoided potential disaster. Looking back at Kiara though she seemed as though she wanted to say something.

"Were you telling the truth about my steaks? They're that close to the real deal?" She asked quietly.

"Kitten they are the best." I said which put a grin on her face.

"In that case all is forgiven." She stood back up and left me to finish the last of my meal whilst I stared out the window at the animals walking past. Suddenly a good old steak sounded less appealing.

* * *

 ** _~ The Next Day ~_**

After waking up and doing my regular morning exercises and bathroom routine, I dressed up in some casual clothes as it was a pretty warm day out today. I wore some loose cargo shorts and a large T-shirt with a random brand name on it with a light jacket to conceal my Glock and carry any documents I might need if I was gonna buy my first set of wheels here. Since I only had two pair of shoes consisting of my jogging trainers and my army, now police, boots I was gonna need a car if I was going to go shopping today because my feet would be ragged and worn by the end of it. Here's hoping there's some shops that do custom orders or designs... or something.

Placing my sunglasses on my face and selecting some music from my iPhone and shoving it into my pockets as I checked the news feeds on the zPhone, I walked along the pavement following the directions Kiara had given me to find this bloody Furd dealership. I would have opted to take a taxi or the local buses but I wanted to walk, may as well take in more of my surroundings.

Some twenty minutes later I found the place I was looking for, rows of nice looking cars varying in sizes and shapes to fit different animals needs. There were a few animals walking around browsing and discussing amongst themselves or with the sales people, ignoring them I walked to the main building and entered through the revolving doors. Looking around the pearly white interior of the building I gandered over to the cars on revolving displays.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" a voice to my right said, turning my gaze, I spotted what I guessed was a female caribou in a business dress walking towards me with a binder in her arms and a pair of glasses on her muzzle, and for some reason she looked rather...what's the word, cute? Adorable maybe? Anyways, her expression lit up when she finally saw my face fully, only just realising who she was talking to.

"Yes I suppose you could miss, I'm here to hopefully purchase my first car? I heard this place was nearby and sold some pretty decent deals" I said politely because you know, having manners goes a long way.

"Well we here at Furd sell many models to fit many animals needs, so have you come to browse or have you already got something in mind? I'm sorry, I know you are the human that was in the news not that long ago but I've forgotten your name it seems" she smiled innocently.

"It not a problem, and it's Copperson, Dwayne Copperson" I gave her my hand to shake and she did so lightly "And yes I do have something in mind, a certain model called the Furd Beast?."

"Oh my, now that is a choice to pick for a first timer, and luckily we have a few of that basic model in stock to be outfitted with extras, would you like to sit down so we can get to work?"

"Gladly, lead the way" I gestured with a hand as she clutched the binder to her chest, she turned and lead me through the building to one of the many desks and we sat in a pair of seats next to each other as she opened up the computer tabs.

"Okay then Mr Copperson, the base version of the Furd beast is a two door hardtop convertible with a Z8 manual engine, the interior has four seats that are of a faux leather design with different colour pallets, heated seating is optional as is the choice of radio, GPS and sound system and the exterior paint job comes in a series of colours or you can mix and match to your own choice."

"Sounds pretty nice if you ask me, I think I'll have it with heated seats as they could be handy, and is there a stereo system that's compatible with phones so I could play my own music?."

"Of course, that shouldn't be a problem at all. Is there a certain paint scheme you would like it in?"

I took a minute to look at the available ones on the screen, and I saw the one. It had a glossy black base body with a fat hot rod red stripe going down the middle with two smaller red stripes on either side of the middle one, the side skirts were also done in the same red colour that went up to the black rimmed tires, even the seats and interior had the whole black and red thing going on, this one spoke to me in all the right ways.

"There, the black and red one, that is definitely me."

"Well it's your lucky day mister Copperson as we have the base version of the model in those colours in stock. I can send a notification to our people in the back area to go about preparing and outfitting your purchase so we can get down to the paperwork?"

"Sure, how long will all that take? I do have plenty of time but I also have a few things to take care of later today.

"Hmm, only a couple of hours to replace the seats and interior electronics, and you don't have to worry about insurance and MOT testing as we do all that here in a package deal, its something we take pride in doing here at Furd for selling and driving away on the same day, so shall we get down to it?"

"Of course, the quicker the better, I'm already looking forward to my new toy" I grinned.

And so after roughly two or three hours and a whole lot of paperwork sorting out legalities with my ZPD license and insurances later, the caribou saleswomen took me into the back shop so I could have a look at my new present, and it was a sight to behold.

I could already feel the power radiating off of the machine as it lay dormant, waiting for me to wake it up.

Showing me around the car, the caribou went through all the things we had discussed and looked over back in the show rooms computer, checking the size of the boot, how the seating worked and how the roof folded away, checking the stereo system and making sure it was compatible with both my phones, I was dead pleased.

We only had to do a few more signing of papers before she eventually handed me the keys to my new set of wheels and I desperately had to hold back my excitement when I sat in it for the first time. The new smells hit my nose in full force, it gave myself chills as I turned the engine on, feeling the vibration of the engine as I put my hands on the steering wheel that was as intense as it is man-ifying.

My first car in this world, even though it wasn't entirely my dream car from home, it would do just fine.

* * *

 ** _~ 30 Minutes Later ~_**

 _ ***song choice here is optional if you want to listen to it and look it up - Twisted Sister - The Kids Are Back***_

 _'Holy shit this car is amazing!'_

Words could not describe how fucking happy I am right now. I'm essentially physically speechless, the grin that's plastered on my face could be considered unnatural, but driving in this powerhouse was right now the most natural thing I had ever done ever since I ended up here.

And I didn't want to fucking stop.

I had been driving anywhere and not giving a rats ass where I went as I just wanted to get some miles in before I had to get out and do what I planned for this afternoon, this thing was like a drug on wheels.

Finally done with my messing around, I pulled onto one of the main avenues heading towards the downtown area, as I drove down the three lane road and stopping at a red light at the intersection, I decided to put the roof down as the sun had come back out from the clouds.

With a flick of a button on the dashboard, mechanical whirring sounds filled the car as latches unhooked as the roof slowly began to fold and rear back, and since this was the main voyage of my new ride I decided to put some tunes on from home and play them loud.

The loud guitar riffs of the Twisted Sister song I selected blasted out of the speakers at near full volume getting a few bemused stares, not like I cared, I was laughing aloud and having the time of my life.

The lights were turning amber giving me the heads up to move into gear, stamping the accelerator a few times to wake up the beast as it growled as if hell had opened up, the lights went green, my tires starting wheel spinning as the engine roared, the beast surged forward under the immense power the engine churned out, my little display turning more than a few heads.

I crossed the intersection keeping it obviously under the limit, I knew what I had under the bonnet here but I wasn't stupid, I wasn't a working officer just yet, cruising down in the lane I was in and making a left turn I thundered down under the limit as my music played out loud, my grin never leaving my face.

It was getting close to lunchtime by now and I was feeling a little starved so I fired up the GPS on the dashboard screen and searched for the nearest drive through, with one being only a few turns away. Now this was an awkward experience as I didn't expect the yak at the ordering window to freak out like he did, needless to say I got the sandwich I ordered one way or another, stupid gimp had freaked out when he saw me and threw the burrito thing at my face.

Dickhead should've been grateful he didn't fuck up and make a mess of my new car with his little stunt. After dealing with that small fiasco, the actual manager even had come outside to where I was parked to apologise as I ate my meal, which I waved off as no big deal... mostly.

After finishing my quick snack, I headed back onto the main roads only to stop at the next cross section, I shoved the gear into first as I waited for the other cars to go their own ways, but it seems one driver was having trouble and kept on stalling holding the rest of the lines behind him from moving, so I simply waited and sunk back into the seat and got comfy, I felt like nothing could ruin this moment right now.

That was until some utter knob jockey pulled up beside me in a crappy run-down low rider looking car that in all honestly should have been scrapped years ago. What made it more irritating was the prick was playing some really shitty rap music that would make even Eminem cringe in shame.

Turning my head to see the would be day wrecker, I pulled down my sunglasses and looked upon the driver of the said piece of shit to see dark grey furred wolf wearing a pair of broken shades and some odd looking clothing from what I could make out, probably trying to make himself look like a typical gangster or whatever ever cock womble he was trying to impersonate.

Jesus Christ this guy had a muzzle only a mother could love... and a fucking messed up retarded one at that...

He wasn't the only one in the vehicle though, he was accompanied by four women, one being another wolf sitting next to him and the other three where different species of big cats sat across the back-seats, and I didn't even want to go on about their own selection of attire...

The wolf driver turned his head to me and gave me a snarl, not only seeing who I was but the way I was looking him up and down, seems that he took this as some sort of challenge or insult, what surged him on more was the female passengers tagging along had noticed and even egged with him in his endeavour, cranking up his music and revving his engine a few times, trying to mock me with his own ride.

 _'Oh mate you are so going to lose this one.'_

Felling rather smug about what I was about to unleash on him, as the random previous song had just ended I quickly flicked through my iPhone's current playlist till I found the one song that would knock him down a peg or two, lets see if he can compete with the Motley Crue.

 _ ***A/N stop the previous song if it's still playing and search for this next optional music scene choice - Motley Crue's Girls Girls Girls***_

Playing the new song and cranking the volume to eleven and revving my own engine a few times to the intro to the song, making the metal animal under the bonnet roar out loud, the look on his muzzle changed from the smug arse grin to a jaw dropping look of utter defeat, I simply slid my glasses back up and adorned my own shit eating grin, facing forward waiting for the lights still to change.

Human 1 - Zootopian bigot 0.

 _'Howl at that one... fucking smeg 'ead'._

To make matters even more embarrassing for him, the ladies in the car with him began voicing the fact that he just got shot down, even going as far as flicking their tails in his face in disdain before hopping out of his car, making his jaw drop even further, I felt kinda sorry for him... sort of... but I still felt good enough from my go happy high that I just had to rub it in even more.

"Hey, would you beautiful ladies like a real ride or would you rather suffer walking on such a nice hot day?" I asked smugly yet politely, I got my answer pretty quickly as all four looked amongst themselves before they quickly hopped over the sides of my car, taking the back and passenger seats.

"Well then, where shall I be driving you all today?"

"The downtown mall area please" said the wolf girl beside me.

"Not a problem at all, was heading there myself, hold on ladies" finally the long arse traffic lights finally turned green allowing me to surge forward again, leaving the still stunned wolf behind at the lights as we drove further away, the cars behind him honking their horns for him to move.

Human 2 - Zootopia Bigot 0.

Today is a good day to be me.

* * *

 ** _~ The Next Day ~_**

The previous day had been fun. After dropping off the four ladies at the mall area, I had parked up myself and went on a little shopping spree of my own, buying a cheap electric guitar with some beginners books and other thing to go along with it, a DVD player to finally be able to play the few DVD's I had brought with me that survived in my Bergen, a small laptop for browsing the Zootopian internet better, a mini deep fat fryer so I could make some meals from home and lastly a lot of food shopping.

I had gone clothes shopping too, I found a nice shop that did suits for all purposes and I had decided to get myself fitted for one as it might have come in handy for later on, luckily they took custom orders and even did their own branding of footwear, although it took me an hour of talking and designing with the owners to get myself some custom footwear to go with the suit, the suit itself would be delivered in a week or two but the shoes would take longer as they had never done anything to fit my physiology.

And don't get me started on how I had to go about getting more socks.

Currently I decided to try my hand at learning the guitar a little bit, I had one of my movies playing on the TV in the background as I fumbled with the learners books and trying to get my fingers on the strings, honestly I looked like a right amateur.

I had a few hours before I needed to catch the bus into the city centre to meet up with everyone for the get together tonight. I wasn't going to drive because I wasn't that stupid, I was looking forward to it greatly, but I had remembered that Bella had said she hadn't been drunk or hadn't been out partying much, so as drunk as I wanted to get I would have to stay reasonable so I could keep an eye on her.

Playing the guitar, or at least trying to, the hours went away as I tried to learn some basic guitar cords which was making my fingers ache to the point that it hurt to touch the strings. Checking the clock on the wall I had roughly an hour before I needed to head out, that gave me enough time to make myself some dinner and get showered and changed.

Placing the guitar onto the stand, I moved into the kitchen and got out ingredients and things I needed to make me a decent dinner. Now that I had a fryer I could make some good old classic British battered fish and chips, nearly year without having said meal felt like I was going to go into a serious withdrawal.

Leaving the food the do its thing in the fryer I went in my room to prepare my attire for the evening which consisted of a pair of dark blue loose jeans, a red _'Just zoo It'_ shirt with a black checkered button shirt I would wear loosely and of course my Army boots. I was going to have to keep my Glock and wallet in my back pockets which may be uncomfortable but I've dealt with worse.

Plus it's rare that I go casual.

With my clothes out and at the ready I went about making and eating my dinner, sitting at the dinning table as I watched whatever episode of the band of brothers series I had playing, dammit did I miss good old Blighty food.

Finishing my meal from home, it was time for me to get dressed ready for the night of fun and revels. Taking a longer than normal shower to make sure I felt clean and to be more presentable, It only took me a minute to put on my clothes as I went about finding my deodorant that had rolled somewhere.

Looking in the mirror I was pleased with the way I looked, everything felt comfortable enough and since the weather tonight was meant to be warm I wouldn't need another jacket layer. Picking up the deodorant bottle off of the bed I gave myself a few sprays around before I finally felt ready. I shoved my Glock and wallet in my back pockets and my phones, flip badge and keys in my front pockets.

I gave a final pat across the chest out of habit making sure my dog tags were still there as I never took them off. With everything ready I left my apartment making sure to lock it behind me.

The walk to the bus stop wasn't long, the wait for the bus was even shorter. I was actually amazed by the public transport system of this place, the trains, buses and taxis were all essentially and exceptionally clean just like the ground everyone walked upon was, the timetables where simple and easy to follow and everything left and arrived on time. I guess having citizens the size of mice makes it extra important to keep everything clean.

It definitely beats the London tube.

The bus ride only took fifteen minutes. I sat glued to my phone texting in the group chat to everyone about their ETA to the bar, seems everyone was essentially almost there, Zoe and Bella had met up prior because they had wanted to do something that I had no idea about but they had said they'd both arrive together.

As the bus turned the next corner, the stopping light flicked on and a voice came on over the small PA saying this was my stop to get out. Letting all the other animals get on and then off before myself I stepped out into the cool evening air and began the short walk following the directions Zoogle maps gave me to the bar, my phone again pinged as it received a message from Zoe.

 _'Almost there, 3 mins tops!'_

 _'Aye aye'_ I simple replied as I turned another corner and spotting my destination down the street, still, no-one else was here yet so that left me by my lonesome.

"And now we play the waiting game" I said aloud as I leaned against the wall.

Fortunately the waiting game ended shortly as a certain zebra and jaguar duo rounded the corner.

* * *

 ** _~ 3rd Person P.O.V ~_**

"Do you think what we're wearing is a little much?" Isabella asked Zoe as the two walked down the darkening streets.

"No of course not, its all just fine for tonight, its not like we are going to a ball or anything" answered Zoe as the short heals she wore clicked against the ground.

Bella and Zoe had spent the latter part of two hours at Bella's house looking through all her clothes for something to wear for the evening, it wasn't an easy task as most of her belongings were in boxes as she was moving the following day in the afternoon to her new apartment in Savannah Central.

Zoe was wearing the same light grey dress she had worn the same night she had met Dwayne, although she wore some white foot wrappings on her paws this time that went up to her thighs and some short white heels and finally on her tail she had a white spiralling cover that left the end visible.

Bella, thanks to Zoe's help, had ended up wearing a dark red V-neck shirt and a black skirt that went half-way down her thighs, a pair of red leg covers and some red hoof pumps, Zoe had even gone the distance and styled her striped main so that the front of it fell across half her face and the rest down her back.

She felt that it was too much, but she trusted Zoe's judgement more as she was the more social one, she just hoped the guys wouldn't think the way she did, but mainly a certain human.

She subconsciously went into the handbag she had brought with her looking around to make sure everything was still there, purse check, phone check, flip badge at Dwayne's request check, loose change check. Satisfied she re-slung the bag around her shoulder and walked on with Zoe around the next corner where Zootopia's most endangered mammal was waiting against the wall with his phone out.

"Hey hero!" Zoe exclaimed as she moved quickly up to him, leaping at him in a enthusiastic hug which he was more than happy to return.

"Hey if it isn't little miss kitten mittens" he fired back at her as he hugged the jaguar more gently than she did.

"You looking forward to tonight then?" he asked as the two pulled back.

"Born ready, I can't wait to see how you handle the Zootopian night life."

"Aye, that I'm sure you will, say if you're here then where's my partner? You didn't ditch her did you?"

"I'm right here wonder boy" answered Bella as she walked towards him. Dwayne turned his head to see the zebra approach him, and even he couldn't hold back his thoughts such that he had to let out a low whistle of approval.

"My my stripes, I feel bad for anyone who tries to pressure you into prom sex."

"Oh shut up Dwayne" she swiped at him, although the small blush on her cheeks was evident.

"Okay okay but seriously, the pair of you look beautiful beyond compare. Since us three are here all we need to do now is wait for the lads to get here".

"They shouldn't be long now will they?" Bella asked tilting her head.

"Nah, just got a bomb of texts from them all saying they are all practically here, ey-up I actually see them now" Dwayne voiced as he spotted Jackson the rhino leading the group of guys towards the bar.

Sharing a quick greeting and some high-fives they all went inside and picked a booth in the corner big enough for them all to sit around being mindful to not bump into the other of duty officers around, although the presence of Dwayne himself turned a few heads. Dwayne and the girls opting to choose some stools around the outside as the lads took the rounded sofa section.

As they got situated and talking to each other, Dwayne got up to walk to the bar to order the round of drinks, luckily he had Clawhauser ring the bar owner that he and his group would be coming so he wouldn't have to go through a awkward conversation trying to prove he was a police officer now as the news of the new recruits didn't get around so quickly even though Dwayne and Bella had graduated.

The hippo bartender spotted him instantly as he did stick out like a sore thumb after all, he finished cleaning the last glass before making his way over to him.

"You the human that Clawhauser mentioned? Dwayne Copperson right?" he asked rather bluntly.

"Aye mate, that be me."

"Clawhauser said you're a cop now right?"

"Aye that I am too, I'm here with my cadets group right now in fact" he pointed a thumb over to where the group sat as he also brought out his flip badge, the hippo took a few seconds to eye up the badge to see if it was fake which it wasn't.

"Ah right, then I guess that means a free first drink?"

"Well if you're offering" Dwayne grinned.

"Well then, what you all want?"

"Make it nine pints of the strongest beer you got and two half pints at the two ladies requests if you will."

"Not a problem, they'll be over in a few."

"Roger that" Dwayne finished as he went to go sit back down where he instantly got back into the conversation of anything going, a few minutes later and after two trips they all had their drinks in hand, hoofs and paws, Dwayne thanked the barman as he continued on with his story.

"Okay, so this was back in my early twenties before I joined the signals, I was bunking in this ground floor shared flat with this lesbian couple and my mate David. Now little 'ol Davy here had a girlfriend who didn't stay with us but she was essentially always hanging around the flat, so I think it was either a Saturday or Sunday I can't exactly remember."

He took a quick sip of his pint before continuing.

"But anyways, the two girls where sitting on the sofa and they were getting all affectionate with each other, you know kissing and hugging and all that good shit and I was just sitting there and Dave and his girl where sitting together, but she looked at the couple like she had never seen them do it before in her life, like it was totally scandalous or something."

"Seriously?" Questioned one of the Clawson brothers.

"Yeah, I mean how do you dunk on a show like that happening? Any who, she says to Dave later that she felt _'uncomfortable'_ and wanted him to move out because she thought they would hit on her apparently... which was just bloody stupid if you ask me. Crazy woman even went as far as saying she didn't like living with lesbians because it wasn't 'normal' and that kinda pissed us all off, so Dave the legend he was goes _'well you don't live here so it shouldn't be problem, just stop coming over'_ so shit hit the fan and then Dave was essentially trying to break up with the lass, but the bitch got stubborn and wouldn't leave the flat and then locked herself in Dave's room."

He took another drink to quench his first.

"Ah, so then later Dave barges into the living room, wearing nothing but a fucking bathrobe, shouts at the top of his lungs at us saying _'call every lesbian and gay person or couple you know, we're smoking this bitch out!'_ then promptly whips around flinging his robe like a sodding cape."

The group burst into laughter as he took another drink, some slapping their paws on the table.

"So yeah and that's the story of how David ended up with eight lesbians climbing through his bedroom window" if they were laughing now, they laughed even harder as he finished his last sentence with a grin, he tipped his glass and downed the last quarter of his pint in one go and slapped the glass down and wiped his chin.

"Ah, been a long time since I had a decent pint, defo coming here again" he looked around seeing if the rest of the group had finished their own drinks which they practically were.

"Right, everyone ready to move out?" a round of yes's and yups sounded off as they all made to stand up, then waited a second as Dwayne wanted to get a quick photo which the bartender happily took of them all.

"So where to next hero?" asked Zoe as she and Bella walked at his sides as they all left the bar.

"Anywhere that's got cheap alcohol and is open past midnight! And as I said before, first rounds on me" The group lead by Dwayne and two ladies clinging to his arms walked through the down town area until they came across a large building with a giant neon sign above it, Dwayne stopped and turned around to face the group.

"Alright lads and lasses! Who wants to get fucked up?" the small rounds of cheers and woops followed as they all piled in through the double doors, showing their flip badges to the doorbear as IDs and Zoe had her own I.D.

As they walked further in the noise and bass of the music playing got louder and louder. As they reached the massive main hall they could see animals of all kinds standing at the few bars, dancing or sitting at booths. They all walked around till they found an empty booth although they had to get some extra stools. The music wasn't deafening but it was still loud enough that you had to raise your voice a little for anyone to hear properly.

As they all got settled, Dwayne went up to one of the bar counters, leaving the group to wonder what he was going to be bringing back. Five minutes later Dwayne walked back with a tray of twenty two already filled shot glasses and a big bottle of alcohol.

"Alright ladies and gentle-mammals, tonight we are either getting so pissed we won't remember this tomorrow or till we drop out" He went about handing them all a glass.

"Right, now I'm shit at giving speeches, so I'll get straight to it. Here's to tonight, to making Zootopia a better place and to getting buggered the fuck up! Down em' people!"

They all downed their glasses, the strong liquid burning as it flowed down their throats. Bella was a little nervous at first before she downed hers, she coughed at the taste and burning sensation. But she had to admit that she didn't mind it.

"You alright over yonder Bella?" Dwayne asked as he planted his glass down.

"Yeah, just not used to it is all."

"Haha don't worry stripes, you don't have to drink more if you don't want to, I'll keep an eye on yah, anyways lets get it on."

For the next half hour they sat and babbled on talking about anything that came up as they ordered a round of beers and did another few round of shots whilst the basic music playlist went on playing. As the current song died down, the wolf DJ who had been on a break came back up to the stage to make an announcement.

"Alright you party animals, welcome back to the variety challenge night where we challenge you against me the DJ. If you think you have a song that can go against mine then we see who comes out on top, but first things first a song by the angel with horns to start off the night proper, it's Gazelles Cheap, Fur-rills". he finished his little speech as he pressed the play button on the desk to start the track.

 _ ***Optional Music Selection choice, Sia - Cheap Thrills - ft Sean Paul***_

 _'Up with it girl'._

 _'Rock with it girl'._

 _'Show dem it girl'._

 _'Bounce with it girl'._

 _'Dance with it girl'._

 _'Get with it girl'._

"Oh my gods I love this song!" Zoe exclaimed as she flailed around on her stool as the song started to play, she drank the rest of the bottle she had before getting up and grabbing both Dwayne and Bella's shoulders.

"We are dancing right now you two so get up!"

"Alright alright alright I'll be there in a sec" Dwayne protested as he brushed off her paw, sadly Bella didn't get the chance as she ended up getting dragged onto the raving floor full of animals protesting the entire way, Dwayne chuckled as he watched Zoe moving Bella around before turning back to the guys who had looks of bewilderment upon their collective muzzles.

"Alright lads, I'm gonna give you a free tip, If a girl asks you dance, you fucking do it, cause you will need all the brownie points you can grab" He finished before he grabbed his shot glass, downed it then slammed it down, he scooted his seat back and then made his way to dance floor where the Feline and striped horse had ended up.

Passing through the crowd of madly dancing animals as the song started to pick up more, he turned more than enough heads as he passed through till he found both his female companions, Zoe was already getting into a groove but Bella looked nervous as all hell, Dwayne stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke into her ear as the music was louder.

 _'Til I hit the dance floor'._  
 _'Hit the dance floor'._  
 _'I got all I need'._

"It's fine stripes, just let go, no ones gonna judge you. If they do, they'll have me to answer to" He stepped back and gave her a kind smile as he lightly danced around on the spot in front of her, doing nothing particularly fancy as he was simply trying to get his partner to lighten up, she hid her face in the locks of hair covering her face for a few seconds before she turned back to him with a smile.

 _'No I ain't got cash'._  
 _'I ain't got cash'._  
 _'But I got you baby'._

 _"That's my zebra"_ He mouthed to her as he took her hooven fingers in his own hands, twirling her on the spot he knew he had unlocked her door, the duo along with Zoe danced in their little spot on the floor, at one point Dwayne had spotted a few of the lads had gotten onto the floor themselves, as much as he was happy for them to get on out he had two lovelies to entertain.

He took it in turns dancing with the duo as the song went on with Bella letting herself go more and more every second that passed and it was enough to put a bigger smile on the humans face. The trio danced around not caring what anyone else thought of the them as they danced in their little spot, they only cared about having fun.

Dwayne may be older now but he still knew how to have fun like the younger generations did so he was no stranger to club dancing. He'd rather take the embarrassment than Bella or Zoe, eventually the song drew to a close with the dancing crowd whooping and yelling for more, the three couldn't help but join in, but the current Dj had other plans.

"Alright party animals! It's time for our variety night to begin! If you think you have a song or have what it takes to challenge me then you earn yourselves some free drinks, any genre or type of music is welcome as long it gets us all moving! So, who wants to try first?"

The crowd whilst intoxicated to an extent didn't call up, it seemed like nobody wanted to challenge the wolf in fear of being showed up on the stage. That is until a hand shot up over the crowd.

"Oy pillock, I'll take that bet" Heads turned to the voice that had called out over the quieter music playing in the background, a few gasps could be heard as they all seemed to realise that they had a very special guest amongst them, and he was defiantly outright challenging the clubs top DJ.

"Well well well, It seems we have someone who wants to try, and not just anyone but Zootopia's very own human resident" he fired towards Dwayne as he in turn walked towards the wolfs platform.

"You think you can wow this crowd?"

"I'll do more than fucking wow them, I'll have them eating out of my palms."

"I would like to see you try."

"Don't push it, you got the audio cable?"

"Right here, and the board is yours, now thrill us all old timer."

"I'm thirty fucking five, you call me old again I'll make you into a fucking rug" the wolf stepped back to let Dwayne take the station and microphone, Dwayne looked over the consoles in front of him, it had been a few years since he had been anywhere near something like this but he had done plenty in his youth so finding the switches and dials he would need were not a problem, but he decided to address the crowd that were awaiting for him to provide them entertainment.

"So do you animals wanna' party" A few shouts came back to him, this irked him a little so he tried again.

"I said, ARE YOU READY TO FUCKING GET DOWN!" he yelled this time with more force and enthusiasm behind it, and he got the answer he needed in the form a loud cheer.

"Then let me show you how humanity fucking does it!" he shouted as he turned down the volume for the background party music and pressed the play icon on his Iphone.

 _ ***Optional music selection choice, Public Domain - Operation Blade (Bass in the Place) (Find the 3 minute version is preferable)***_

A fast snare drum solo blasted through the speakers of the club as Dwayne messed around with the bass and treble levels, he turned up the bass as the bass drum started pounding, he quickly looked around and already the animals on the dance floor were already starting to move, as the song picked up a little more with introductory synths and drums cheers, whoops and howls started getting louder.

When the song dropped to the low drone and speaking section, Dwayne grabbed mic and began shouting out the spoken lyrics.

"Alright everybody in the club tonight make some noise!" they in turn shouted, he even saw Zoe and Bella join in.

"HAHA, I WANNA HEAR EVERYBODY IN THE PLACE SHOUT HOO!" And a 'HOO' back he got back.

"This is Mister D.C bringing this one too you" he finished as he moved away from the mic and slowly turned up the volume as the build up to the main drop started up.

 _'Bass in the place, London'._

 _'Bass in the place, London'._

 _'Bass in the place, London'._

 _'Bass in the place, London'.  
_

The drums got faster and faster, Dwayne in turn turned the volume louder and raised his arm making the party goers raise themselves in anticipation of the coming drop.

 _'Bass in the place, London'._

He dropped his arm as the base dropped and the main rhythm played, at the same time he flicked both the base and volume to near maximum and the effect was instantaneous. A loud symphony of cheers, shouts and whistles filled the club as the repetitive beats filled the animals ears, captivating them entirely. Dwayne smiled as he looked out upon the mass of mammals as they danced along to his little performance, taking a quick look back towards the DJ, and oh did he have the look of someone who has just soiled themselves.

Dwayne turned back with a grin on his face as he moved the volume levels for the second drop whilst absent-mindedly talking in his head.

 _'Looks like I win again, Human 3 - Zootopia zero'._

The song eventually drew to a close with the sound of an explosion blasting through the speakers, The temporary human DJ raised his arms up high and was met with a big round of cheers from the dancing crowd, he turned back to the DJ finally and with his ever usual smug and cocky attitude said.

 _"_ How's that for a fuckin' thrill mate".

* * *

After his undeniable victory on the music spectrum, Dwayne and the group were all treated to rounds of free drinks. The hours went on as the guys were getting considerably more intoxicated, Dwayne was on his third bottle. He hadn't even started getting drunk even with the pint and three shots of Vodka he had prior, he could hold his liquor well and he knew his limit, but he was limiting himself as he had a zebra who was essentially experiencing her first true time with the drink.

Zoe was further than him in the drunk department but she was still able to hold her words, she had mentioned that she had work in the late evening the next day so she wanted to stay somewhat reasonable so she wouldn't have to fight a hangover. Bella had at least gone tipsy level and Dwayne was monitoring her intake, obviously she was a light-weight and he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her, but it was clearly obvious that she wasn't going to make it back home.

It was roughly one in the morning by now and the group had decided through slurred words that they had drank a little too much too quickly, the guys grouped off into pairs or threes to make their ways back home. As Dwayne ,whilst feeling buzzed, was the most sober of the eleven group members pulled out the remaining wads of money from his wallet and called them cabs to get home. only problem was that he ran of cash when it came to calling taxi's for the girls, he guess he only had enough for bus tickets.

Making sure that he still had everything and that the girls had their own belongings, he turned to the pair who were now started to droop and become more wobbly as the minutes passed on.

"Alright you two, looks like you're bunking with me tonight" He barely got an answer from the pair besides drunken tipsy giggling, and from their reactions he couldn't help but chuckle himself, moving himself so that he had an arm around the pair, he walked along to the bus stop to catch the late bus back to his apartment.

Paying the bus driver for three singles he ushered them onto the late bus that had just arrived as they got there, he sat them down on the side bench seat on either sides of him and let out a tired sigh.

"Well tonight was fun" he said to himself as there was no-one else on the bus besides the three, the journey was quiet and peaceful, the sound of the buses low whining engine being blocked out by the light cute snoring of the zebra and the even cuter purring of the Jaguar as they dozed off on his shoulders.

Getting off the bus wasn't an easy task but thankfully the sheep bus driver had an understanding patience, with some degree of difficulty, Dwayne managed to get Zoe onto his back piggy back style where she instantly seemed to cling onto him and then that left him to carry Bella bridal style.

Thanking the bus driver for waiting, he stepped off the bus and began the short walk to his home building. Slowly walking into the main entrance and heading into the waiting elevator, the slow bumpy ride up jostling him about. Upon reaching his floor, he moved forward slowly so as to not stir them anymore than they had been already, as he reached his door, he gently lowered Bella's legs to the floor so he could pluck his keys out.

Open then shutting the door again, he moved forward slightly and lowered Bella again only so he could reach into his pockets with his free hand to empty them and kick off his boots. He picked up Bella again being careful not to knock her or Zoe about, moving into his bedroom he gently placed Isabella onto one side of his double bed and as gently as he could pry of Zoe and placed her on the other side.

He moved away quietly to enter the living room to briefly throw off his shirts as he was getting very warm. After he took his belt and socks off, he crept back into the bedroom to help the girls get to sleep better. First he gently slipped their shoes off and tucked Zoe under the covers first, but as he went round the other side and began to do the same for Bella, a pair of striped arms absent-mindedly flung out and wrapped around his neck, dragging him over her and into the middle of the bed.

"Aw shit" Dwayne mumbled as his Zebra companion had drunkenly dragged him into bed with them both. Bella shifted again in her sleep so she was now hugging his left side and Zoe who had felt a warm presence near her had also shifted as was now snuggling up on his right, wrapping her paws around his right side.

It seems fate was being evil as Dwayne was now sandwiched between two females, both of whom were different levels of drunk higher than he was, with Bella lightly snoring and Zoe again purring.

"So this is my life now? Fucking terrific, can't wait to see what happens in the bloody morning."

Too tired to move and with two bodies essentially pinning him in he resigned to his fate and accepted his situation. Although he was falling asleep he still kept a smile as the memory of the good time he'd had with his friends in the past few hours stayed with him. And with that final thought he finally closed his eyes, and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

 **A/N Fuck me this took too sodding long to write and do, I'm sorry for the long wait but this one has given me more problems to finalize and edit, that's excluding constant re-writes and loss of wording. that and with the hectic days I've been having with moving everything to our new home as of late, it ain't been easy, by the time I'll have moved to our families new home I will start on the next chapter but for now I need some R'n'R.**

 **Hope you like the latest Chapter as I really need to shorten these things to a degree.**

 **As always, comment, and favourite and point out any mistakes you may see or need correcting, Ideas are always still welcome as is criticism so PM me about that.**

 **That's all from me now guys, hope you all enjoyed and thanks again for sticking with me this far and for passing the 12,000 views mark Jesus!**

 **Gaz.**

 **(I'm currently enjoying this camping trip, the** **Jacuzzi's ace)**


	12. Chapter 12 Arc 2 The Start Of A New Life

_**Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia, Arc 2, Chapter 12.**_

* * *

 _ **Holy crap guys, 31,400+ views/210+ followers and nearly 160+ Favs... that's essentially more than double the amount since the last chapter... Well I'm speechless, anyways sorry for the long wait, I've just got my desktop fixed after it broke like 3-4 months ago and I've been re-acquainting myself with it and all my games (especially Fallout 4, god I missed it) so yeah I've had my fill for now and its time for me to get back to slaving away for your enjoyment, so here I bring you the next chapter, hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **Gaz.**_

 _ **P.S. by the way the move was a complete fucking nightmare, I'm still having to write on my laptop because my TV is shit when I connect my desktop to it, its mounted on the wall and too far away for me to see anything properly from my bed on the other side of the room since I don't have a proper PC monitor or desk chair. I think I need my fucking eyes checked again, that and my hearing... and everything else, at least this work experience at the local army museum has been going great so far. I bloody love it.**_

 _ **Also one of the many other reasons why I've taken longer than that supposed 'week' was so I could also get some more definite ideas and plot lines down with my co-authors/spellcheckers.**_

 ** _Again I'm really sorry for the long wait but things in real life can take there toll on a person more than others and things have not been stress free as I wanted them to be, at least im free from education forever now haha. anyways._**

 _ **READ ON!**_

 _ **Gaz... Again...**_

* * *

 ** _~ Dwayne P.O.V ~_**

 ** _*Puuuuuuurrrrrr*_**

Oh no... oh fuck no... I know that sound... I know that sound very well.

It's the sound of a _very, very_ content furry animal that's sleeping peacefully that can instantly turn into a finger mauling machine if somehow disturbed. I've had cats and dogs before and they can be little finger killing monsters, but when you have a cat nearly the size of me, lying essentially on my chest gently snoozing and purring away, the temptation to wake said kitty cat becomes a struggle in deciding on whether I live, or end up in hospital with half my fucking arm nommed off...

But that wasn't the only problem, I also had a Zebra mare atop of me as well. It seems the pair had ended up in a sleep induced struggle to claim my body heat for dominance in the night and it ended up in a stalemate with them claiming half my body each to themselves. From what I can sort of feel at the moment Isabella's legs are wrapped around my own left leg and she is hugging my left arm to death and whilst Zoe was mostly atop of me, she had wrapped her tail around my right leg, rather tightly as well...

Permission to say _'oh cock'_ has been granted.

But at least my right arm was actually free to an extent... temptation to poke kitty cat is growing but her purring and the casual groping and feeling around of my chest actually feels quite nice except when she runs over my scar every now and then. Plus she looks peaceful as hell so who am I to wake her, or Bella for that matter?

I hear a buzzing noise to my immediate right forcing me look over and spot the source of the noise, finding it to be the zPhone on my desk side table going off. From the short buzzing it was most likely my Zmail notification, probably something to do with the phones contract bill as it was due soon. Stretching my arm, as best I could without moving the sleeping females, I grab it off the side and flip open the case, I make sure it is still on silent and turned down on the brightness level.

Flicking and tapping across the screen, disregarding the notifications from emails. I was surprised there were no texts, which still boggled me since I had expected something from either Judy or Nick at some point by now.

Yet I had not received anything from either of them.

Probably on a case or some bull crap that I can't be bothered to think of at the moment.

As I flipped around the Alien rip-off phone, the two warm furry bodies continued to sleep on, it was only ten in the morning after all. hehe this was the perfect opportunity to sneak in a photo or two for ammunition later, holding the phone above the three of us, I tapped the icon for the front camera and positioned it to grab a few shots of the snuggling zebra and the purring Jaguar.

One for a phone background, one to post to Furbook later, one to send to Nick and another for bragging rights if the need arises.

My inner musings were broken as I felt a paw slowly reach up my chest and softly land upon the scars over my heart again, looking down from the phone, my gaze fell upon the soft smile of the big cat atop me.

"Mornin".

"Morning to you too hero" she replied softly as she let out a low yawn and proceeded to stretch out lightly on top of me.

"Sleep alright?".

"Surprisingly, the best sleep I've had in a long while, especially since I had this big, strong human to protect me and use as a pillow".

"Hehe glad you feel that way" I grinned as I lay my head back and placed my phone on the bed then brought my hand back up absentmindedly to stroke and massage her back.

"Hmm that feels nice..." she purred.

"Aye, well when you're ready, the showers free through there, although you'll have to wear the same clothes as I don't exactly have female company much".

"That's alright, I'll get another shower when I get home, still got to go to work later".

"Well, I'll be happy to give you a lift, but sleeping beauty here is kinda keeping half my body to herself".

* * *

 _ **~ Outside The Building ~**_

"Carrots, have I ever told you how much I hate stake outs?".

"Yes Nick, you have... multiple times" The bunny answered flatly as she put on the police cruisers handbrake. For the last few weeks the pair had been on numerous stake outs and small undercover episodes all in the name of trying to get as much dirt on a new but small drug crime ring that had made itself known. The pair were tired beyond belief and they didn't have the energy to drive all the way across the city back to the pairs shared apartment. They still had Dwayne's spare key and as far as they were concerned he wasn't home, so they could collapse at his place if needed.

They were in for surprise in the next few minutes.

Pulling the spare key out of his back pocket, Nick walked ahead of Judy and placed it in the lock, as he turned it he found something odd, the door was already unlocked...

"The heck is this?" he spoke aloud.

"What is it slick?" asked Judy as she looked over his shoulder from checking her phone.

"The doors open, but Dwayne isn't back yet, so that means..." he turned back to the door, one paw going to the handle and the other pulling his taser out of his hip holster. Judy seeing him do this went to her own holster pulling out her tranquilliser.

Nick slowly opened the door and looked inside, the hallways were dark as the curtains over the windows had been drawn closed, but thanks to his heightened vision for being a fox, he could see just fine. Judy stuck close to his back, scanning behind him and to the opposite direction of where Nick looked, her hearing making up for his lack of it compared to hers.

This was odd, nothing looked out of place, everything looked normal, things seemed...

"Drop the gun, now, or I'm gonna have to do some serious spring cleaning, you and your short friend" said a low gravely voice, not only that but something cold pressed itself against the back of Nick's head.

Nick drew in a sharp breath, his eyes stayed forward not wanting to tempt the assailant with the obvious live weapon, without moving he opened his paw and the taser clattered to the ground.

"You too short stuff" the strange voice said, Judy even with her excellent hearing had somehow failed to hear the animalthat had them both at gunpoint. Sadly she couldn't see him either as her back had been turned towards the bedroom, she reluctantly flipped the safety on her tranquilliser and dropped it to the ground.

"Alright, hands on your heads and move to the centre of the room" That threw them off completely, the way the animal in question said 'hands' rather than paws, claws or hooves messed with them slightly, but they did as the animal said and moved to the centre of the room. Suddenly the lights flipped on making them squint slightly against the brightness.

"Oh for fucks sake you two, I nearly repainted the cunting walls with your heads".

"Dwayne?" Judy exclaimed as she turned around to face the man in question, his left hand still lay upon the light switch with his other arm at his side, his finger behind the trigger. He stood there shirtless and wearing a pair of jeans, but as she looked further up, she saw that he looked even more muscular than he had months ago...

"Dwayne!" she shouted before bounding over and launching herself at him in a hug like a long lost friend would do, she moved at such a speed that Dwayne couldn't react quickly enough and he toppled back into the room as she collided with his chest.

"Ow, fucking hell Judes!" he voiced as the rabbit laughed while she hugged him tightly.

"Erm Dwayne?... who's that?" asked a voice unknown to Judy, the rabbit looked up from the half naked humans chest towards the bed and spotted not one, but two animals hiding under the covers looking at them on the floor, a female Zebra and a female Black Jaguar, her eyes scanned over the two girls before looking back down at the human.

"Lets face it Hopps this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing".

"You, explain, now" she all but demanded as she prodded his chest with every word she spoke.

"Alright, but let me put the kettle on first" he answered before shooing the rabbit off his chest and rolling over onto his feet. It was then that Nick finally decided to speak up.

"So, the big bad human finally decided to pop his Zootopian cherry" he smirked his signature smirk.

"Nick, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna render you absent of everything that makes you a male" the human replied, flicking off the safety of his Glock to emphasise his point.

Nicks smirk left his muzzle in an instant.

* * *

"I don't have coffee as that shit is uncivilised so tea's gonna have to do, you all good with that?" a chorus of yes's met his ears as he grabbed more mugs from his cupboard whilst simultaneously pulling out more tea bags. A few minutes later he had a tray of mugs filled with the godly brew, he placed the tray on the small table in the living area and sat down on the larger sofa between Isabella and Zoe whilst Nick and Judy sat on the smaller sofa across from them.

"Feel free to put your own milk in as I don't know your preferences" he said as he grabbed his own _'Pretending to be a normal person every-day is exhausting'_ mug that had survived his entry to Zootopia.

As he sat back with his brew up in hand, he felt the two bodies either side of him snuggle up to him, he didn't mind as it felt nice enough so he let them be.

"So, now that we're all here, when did you get back?" asked the rabbit as she struggled to hold the mug that was at least the size of her head in both her paws.

"A few days ago, been keeping myself busy as last night could obviously tell hehe" he grinned as he looked over the twos faces.

"And before you ask, no we didn't do anything, we went out drinking and these two got hammered. So being the gentleman I am, I brought these two home and let them take the bed, but a certain Zebra who has a sleeping problem ended up dragging me into bed with them" he finished his little speech with a sip of his brew.

"Well that answers that... so... what about the academy? Are you one of us now?" Judy asked with a grin that could've taken up her entire furry face.

Dwayne looked at the bunny as she looked at him with those big violet eyes of hers, and being the sadistic human that he was he decided to play with her, putting on a down looking expression as well as moving forward and placing his elbows on his knees.

"I'd... rather not talk about it right now..." the looks on the rabbit and fox pair instantly dropped as he spoke, from the saddened faces he knew his silver tongue had worked again. Zoe and Bella both looked at him with saddened looks and placed paws and hooves on his shoulders, but they knew better, Bella was internally laughing as she and Zoe knew what he was up too.

"Wait, are you saying-".

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it alright, its hard enough as it is, and I've got to see Bogo at the end of the week about it, so don't bother going to him either" he interrupted, Judy looked to be struggling internally with herself whilst Nick shrunk back slightly. Looking at Dwayne's companions and the looks of sympathy however got him slightly suspicious, it was just too much, it made him think of how he would've acted towards Finnick back in the day during one of their cons.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Dwayne?" the rabbit spoke up.

"Don't you worry about me long ears, I've gone through and dealt with worse things than this... anyways Stripes, Kitten, you two can go use the shower and I'll make some quick brunch then I'll drop you off, didn't you say you were moving today Bella?".

"Yeah, I've got everything essentially packed, I'm just waiting on the ZPD to provide the van to move it all, I've got the address back in my room as I can't remember it off the top of my head".

"Aight' well you two decide who showers first, I'll get started on brunch, Nick, Judy, you two staying?".

"Yeah, we'll stay for brunch, we're both tired after last night and could use some grub" Nick responded as he stretched himself out.

"Not a problem, right, time to get a cooking".

* * *

After a somewhat classic British brunch which earned him some high praises from all four of his guests, Bella and Zoe had finally gotten showers and re-dressed in the previous nights clothing.

Dwayne told Nick and Judy they could stay and rest on the sofa for a while if they wanted to as long as they locked up and left the key under the door when they left.

Waiting at the end of the hallway for the elevator to reach his floor, Dwayne flipped through his phone idly whilst swinging his car key around his fingers as the two girls chatted to themselves about Bella moving and Zoe's workplace.

 ** _*Ding*_**

As the doors parted the trio stepped in and Dwayne pressed the button for the ground floor. A short ride downwards later brought them into the main lobby, as they stepped out Dwayne spun around to face his female companions.

"So ladies, you ready to see how I travel around now?" he grinned whilst spinning his keys.

"It better be a good set of wheels otherwise I might just lose some respect for you wonder boy" Bella retorted whilst placing a hoof on her waist, trying to out sass him.

"Oh trust me, the animal I drive can pick up women without me even having to try" He wasn't lying as evidenced by the first time he drove it.

Dwayne kept his smug grin upon his face as he lead the pair out of the main entrance and down the side path to the outdoor car park.

"So which one is it?". Bella asked as she folded her arms and tried to look bored and unimpressed, Dwayne raised an eyebrow and simply held out his arm and pressed the button on his key. The girls spotted the flash of light from the car literally right in front of them.

"No, fucking, way" voiced Bella as her mouth dropped open as she spotted the black and red powerhouse that was Dwayne's new car.

"Yes fucking way, I own this beast" He gestured towards the car "and it seems I've been rubbing off on you too much Bella, cause you're starting to sound like me" he let out a short laugh at the thought of it.

After a quick debate on who would be riding shotgun, it was settled that Bella would be riding in the back as Zoe lived in the Sahara district and would be dropped off first. After dropping the roof he pulled out of the car park and turned onto the main road.

"So ladies, what d'you think?" Dwayne asked as he made a left turn and flicked on his Aviator shades.

"I could get used to this, I've always wanted a personal chauffeur" Voiced Bella from the back as she lay herself along the entire back seat, kicked her shoes to the floor and lay her hooves over the side of car.

"And you Zoe?" Dwayne said with a grin as he looked in his rear view mirror at Bella's antics. He turned to the big cat next to him and spotted her laying back against her seat, muzzle in the air and eyes closed soaking in the sunshine.

"I second what Bella said, so just keep driving Hero" she answered without opening her eyes and her grin never leaving her face.

"Hehe, right, what street did you say your apartment was on again Zoe?".

"Prairie Road, southern Savannah Central".

"Alright-y then" He answered simply as he tapped on the centre dashboard screen for the GPS, typing in Prairie Road and setting up the direction path.

"Well, we should be there in about ten-fifteen minutes or so, in the meantime lets put on some tunes" As he stopped at a red light crossroad, Bella piped up from the back seat.

"So, when are you going to break the real news to Nick and Judy?"

"Well that's where you come in Bella, I need you to sneak my uniform into the station. I'm gonna surprise them at roll-call, apparently Bogo enjoys joking with his officers so hopefully he'll be on board with it." As he spoke he pulled out his iPhone and connected it via Zootooth to his stereo system, scrolling through his music he found a song that he knew Bella liked from back at the academy and hopefully Zoe would as well.

But just as he was about to press the play button as the light turned green and pull forward, another car violently swerved in front of him and turned harshly around the corner making him put the brakes on hard, Dwayne instantly blared his horn loudly as he spotted the driver was carelessly talking on their mobile.

This pissed him off even more.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU GREAT GANGLY FUCK-KNUCKLED TWAT, GREASY HAIRED CUNT BAG! FUCK YOU!" he shouted as he pounded the steering wheel a final time before calming himself and pulling over the crossroads into the next lane.

"I've heard of road rage, but nothing like that before" Voiced Bella as she picked herself up from the floor of the back seats as she had been flung froward from the sudden stop.

"Sorry, but people like that stupid prick don't deserve to be on the road, anyways, you guys up for some tunes?".

"Sure, show me what else you got Hero".

"Oh trust me, you'll like this one, I know Bella does". he grinned as he pressed the play button and set off again.

 _ ***Optional Music Choice - The Hoosiers - Goodbye Mr A***_

As the intro to the song started playing, Bella sprung upwards and shoved her head between the front seats.

"Oh my gods I love this one!" she all but exclaimed in his ear, but he still retained his grin as he turned up the volume.

So sue him, he liked all sorts of music, especially the classics. The fact that he had somehow managed to get his Zebra friend to convert to his music tastes was a plus for him, how she had picked up the lyrics as well was also beyond him, but it didn't stop the pair from singing along, even Zoe tried to sing along somewhat.

Although she did make a right mess of it.

They three drove along, grinning and laughing the entire time as they enjoyed themselves and sang along as best they could to whatever songs Dwayne played from his phone, not caring who saw them as they sang aloud or stopped at any red lights, eventually they turned onto the road where Zoe lived. As Dwayne prowled down the one way street, Zoe pointed out her apartment building.

It wasn't bad per-se, hell Dwayne would go as far as saying that it was on par with his current residence, it looked like it was fairly new with clean brickwork on the outside with the occasional layer of wood for outer decoration, it must have been at least four or five stories tall.

"Well this is me guys" voiced Zoe as she opened the door and got out.

"You got everything there kittens?".

"Yup, that's all I got, thanks for the ride home Hero and we should all do this again sometime soon, anyways, I've got to get ready for work later".

"Sure thing Zoe, give us a shout whenever you're free yah?" he smiled as he pulled down his Aviators, he watched as Zoe walked around the car to his side, what he didn't expect was Zoe to give him a small lick across the face.

"Sure thing Hero, see you around sometime, you too Bella, seeyah!" and with that she promptly spun around and headed inside the building, tail happily swishing behind her.

Dwayne sat stunned in his seat, staring blankly in the direction the jaguar had walked off too, the same could be said for Bella as she couldn't decide whether to look at him or the cat in question.

Shaking her head, she jumped up and promptly sat herself in the now vacant passenger seat.

"You ever have that feeling that the world just wants to see you mentally suffer Stripes?".

"No?" she answered with a odd look.

"Well it seems to be happening to me daily, and I'm not sure if I like it or not, anyways next stop, home of the stripy horse clan".

"You're asking to get your flank given to you you know that right?".

"You wanna go? Right now stripes? In a small confined space in public" he grinned and leaned over to her "because you know you'll lose don't you" he sat back in his seat as he finished.

"Yep, you really know how to really impress a girl". he smirked at him.

"Squaddie see, Squaddie do" he quipped before he pulled out the parking space and thundered down the road.

* * *

After another short-ish drive into the blistering heat of Sahara Square later, the partner duo finally pulled into the street where Isabella's family lived. Dwayne remembered that Bella has said her family lived in the apartments above the general corner shop that her father owned.

And as soon as she pointed out the building in question as they pulled up along the side of the road, Dwayne instantly started having flashbacks to the rural areas of York back home.

It was definitely an older building of wood and whitewall plaster, but for being a building that's stood its test against time it was well looked after, a fresh coat of paint had been applied from the looks of it not too long ago, the front windows were scrubbed clean and the sign outside was immaculate.

Dwayne approved.

He pulled the car into the space behind the ZPD van in front of him, he noticed it must be the one Bella mentioned that was helping her move, he put the handbrake on then pressed the button to raise the roof back up.

Stepping out back into the blaring heat and sunshine that consisted of the precincts namesake he pulled his shades down from atop his head and pulled his jacket off and lobbed it onto his seat, when Bella shut the door on her side he locked the car with his button key and walked around to stand next to his partner.

"So, ready to see the hell that is my home?".

"Stripes, I'm essentially an ex-soldier who now lives in a world full of walking talking animals completely deprived of his own kind, nothing surprises me anymore".

"Well then this shouldn't be a problem" she replied cockily.

Bella lead the way through the shops main door with Dwayne close behind, as he stepped through the fresh-hold of the door he was met by the cool breeze of the air conditioning unit above him which he relished in, he may have been in the army and spent alot of time in middle east, but being of English decent mostly, he never liked being in a constant heat zone or liked unexpected heat waves that Britain tended to get in the last couple of years.

Climate change was a real arsehole to his home island.

Walking down the aisle he passed a few customers that were idly browsing, he ignored the wide eyes as they spotted him as he carried on following his stripped friend. Upon reaching the counter he instantly spotted Bella's dad who was busy dealing with another customer.

"Thank you come again" he spoke happily as he gave the Camel his change and gave a small friendly wave with a smile, he then turned back to the till as the Camel left to write something down on a clipboard but his eyes met his daughter as she approached him.

"Hey dad! I'm back!".

"Hey honey, you have a good time last night? I hope you stayed safe and found somewhere to stay since you didn't come home, your mother was a little worried".

"Last night was real fun, and you don't have to worry none, Dwayne let me crash as his" it was then Dwayne made himself known.

"Hey mister Hoofensands, I've gotta tell yer' that yah daughters a real lightweight on the drink".

"Hey!" Bella voiced as she swatted his

"You know me, honest brutal truth".

"Hehe, you two will definitely work well together I can see that already" Chuckled Chris "and I thought I told you you only need to call me Chris".

"Sorry mate, me dad's lessons on life have been drilled in a lot further than some of the other kids that were my age at the time".

"It's not a problem, manners are a good thing to have, just a shame that times and animals change, and that it seems to have done a number on the kids today, alot of them seem to be more interested in the phones in their paws and hoofs rather than being polite".

"Sounds like another thing that this world has in common with Earth".

"Really? I guess its a topic for another day, well it's time for my break, would you like to have drink upstairs whilst Bella here can go get ready. The officers that were called to help with her move have been waiting for the last ten minutes but they've been understanding enough to be patient".

"Sure, as long as a brew is available, go on strips, jog on" he swatted her back to usher her forward.

"Jackass" she hurled at him.

"And you know it" he countered as he followed them through the back around the counter and up a set of stairs into the housing floors of the building.

Bella made a turn down a short corridor before diving into a room as Dwayne followed her father into a reasonably sized lounge area with similar sized kitchen combined dining room leading on from it.

Dwayne spotted two figures as he entered the open space sitting on sofas next to each other, he recognised them as the pair who he had run into and shot at when he first ended up here.

Delgato the Tiger and Fangmeyer the wolf.

"I'm sorry officers for the long wait, my daughters just returned and is just going to get ready so she shouldn't be long now then you can start the moving, would you like another round of coffee in the meantime?" asked Chris as he walked into the kitchen bar.

"Sure thing Mister Hoofensands" answered Delgato as he and his partner raised their empty mugs.

"Alright I'll have them out in a few, Dwayne would you like anything?".

"I'll have a Zootopian Special Blend tea if you have any Chris".

"Sure thing, Erica drinks the same stuff, she always has one after a long shift" he move his head from the doorway back into the kitchen to start making the beverages as Dwayne sat himself down on the opposite sofa facing the officer duo.

"Alright there lads, long time no see" he quipped as he propped his leg on his knee and placing his sunglasses in his shirt collar.

"Well it isn't the trigger-happy Human from the alley, word around the 'Off Duty' is you're one of us now?" Delgato quipped

"That's right, just don't tell Nick or Judy that yet, I wanna really fuck with both of them when I first start in a few days. So don't go blabbing about and make sure everyone else is on it too, I already bullshitted my way around the rabbit in question earlier".

"You got it" Fangmeyer grinned as he pulled out his mobile.

"So, how've you two been? Shit yourself in anymore alleys since I nearly clocked you?".

"Hey, we all know that that day was pretty insane for all of us, but I did not crap myself" the wolf countered defensively.

"You can'nay bullshit the bullshitter mate, anyone I know would cack themselves if I put a few rounds at their feet, and I remember your expression pretty clearly up here" he tapped his temple for emphasis.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Fangmeyer replied as he folded his arms.

"Game, set and match".

"So Dwayne was it really you last night who jumped that DJ at the Warehouse club last night". Delgato said, changing the subject smoothly

"Aye, that it were, been a while since I did anything on a table, that was in my early twenties before I signed up for forces, did all sorts back then, farm-work, part-time and full-time jobs, labouring and the occasional bit of table topping and front of house work. Did a year around the world and I picked up a lot of things, then in two thousand and three when the UK helped the coalition forces along with the invasion of Iraq in Operation Telic, I knew that's what I wanted to do. So I trained myself, got fitter and joined when I turned twenty five, and now here I am ten years and four tours later only to end up on another planet and becoming a police officer".

"Well you've definitely lived a more active life than mine" Delgato spoke as he adjusted his basic ZPD T-shirt.

"Active is a weaker way of describing it" Dwayne answered as he sat back on the sofa and let out a relaxed sigh, it was then when Chris walked in with a tray of mugs.

"I don't know how you like your tea so I just put some milk in Dwayne".

"That's not a problem, I'm game with how most tea's are brewed" he commented as he picked up his mug from the tray and took a sip of the hot brew up.

 _'Not bad'_ he thought as he took another and held it in his lap.

"Is it to your liking?".

"Eeyup, surprisingly its almost the way I would usually make it".

"Well its the way Erica has it".

"Then I commend her good tastes, she'd fit right in back in England, though the stripes and hooves might not" he laughed as he took another swig as Delgato and Fangmeyer held their own mugs, the four sat and chatted about random topics as Dwayne recalled his first day in Zootopia to Chris as they waited for Isabella to get ready.

It wasn't long before a freshly showered and dressed zebra mare walked into the room, promptly jumped over the sofa and landed right in our humans lap whilst whipping her damp mane in his face, much to his discomfort.

"Well you took your sweet bloody time lard arse" he somewhat groaned at the awkward position of the zebra lying across him.

"Oh shush, and don't you want to see where I'm going to be living now?" she said pulling out a piece of paper and dangling it in front of his face, Dwayne looked to his left and saw her fathers expression which consisted of him hiding his muzzle in his mug and looking around as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening, sighing to himself he shifted his arms from under the Zebras awkwardly sitting arse so he could grab the paper and read it himself.

That's when he sprung up of the sofa flinging Bella onto the floor harshly.

"OW, the hell was that for wonder boy?".

"Oh I'm sorry stripes, I just found out that my partner in crime is moving into the same building that I'm currently residing in, even worse is that she's in the room opposite mine".

"And there's the sarcasm".

"You know it to be true" he mocked in response as he helped her to her hooves.

"So now that we've finished our farting around, we ready to move your crap then Bella?".

"Yup, I'll let you boys handle the heavier things, can't expect a mare to move all those heavy boxes can you?"

"Wait you're a woman?" Dwayne mocked with a raised eyebrow, this only made Bella roll her eyes and slug him in the chest which obviously did nothing.

"Come on, the quicker we do this the faster we can get dinner". she said over her shoulder as she lead him to her room.

"Now that's a first" Dwayne muttered under his breath as he, Delgato, Fangmeyer and her dad followed her to begin moving her belongings.

The process of moving all the boxes and furniture from her crowded room only took roughly half an hour give or take. Luckily they had managed to get all the bigger items in the van with the exception of a few cardboard boxes that were shoved in the boot of Dwayne's car.

"Well I guess that about does it, now to shift this lot to your new home then eh stripes?" he said aloud as he swiped his hands together to rid them of the dust and grime.

"Yeah and it looks like I'm riding with you again".

"Not a problem with me, yo Gato, you gonna follow behind us aye?"

"Looks like were gonna have to as this vans one of the older ones without a GPS" the tiger thumbed a paw at the van he was leaning against.

"Alrighty then, try not to lose us or anything" Dwayne then made a move to enter his car as Bella went up to talk to her dad briefly.

"Ill come back to see you all soon, don't you worry dad".

"I know sweetie, its just you're the first to leave the nest so to speak so this is kind of a different situation for me to handle" her dad replied as he pulled her into a hug.

"Dad seriously I'm only a half hours drive away, Its not like I'm moving to the other side of the planet" Bella said as she pulled back and looked her father in the eyes.

"Like I said, I'll come see you all soon once I get settled into the job and home, promise".

"Alright honey, one last hug for your old man?".

Dwayne sat patiently in the drivers seat as the two shared a moment together, as he looked at the father and daughter as they hugged, he felt a not so pleasant thought drift across his mind.

He never got to hug his father one last time, or talk to him, or any of his family for that matter, just violently ripped away from them without even so much as a chance to say he loved them one last time.

It hurt something deep, and he envied Bella, but the fact of the matter was that now with him being the only one of his species in this world, no matter how many friends he might make, he will always be truly alone, with no current family to comfort him, what made that fact even worse was that he wouldn't even be able to have one in this world.

He was the last of his kind.

Well... there was always adoption so the family name could live on, but humanity in this world was practically extinct.

"You ready go then partner?" Bella's voice broke his internal thoughts as she shut the passenger door and belted up, Dwayne put on his best bullshitting smile to hide his slightly soured mood.

"Sure thing. lets get going" and with that he started the engine, the massive beast roaring to life and rolling forward as Delgato and co followed on behind him.

* * *

 ** _~ A Few Days Later / Dwayne P.O.V ~_**

 ***Beep Beep Beep Be - Slap***

I can't remember if I've said I'm a morning person or not before, but I'm not, so if you ever walk in on me in the morning with a middle finger sticking upwards towards the semi eternal ball of light then you'll know.

After extracting myself from the warm comfy confines of my bed, I hit he deck and began my morning routine to wake myself up proper, after half an hour or so of exercising, I lifted myself of the floor and took an army shower.

After drying myself off, I pulled out some smart casual clothes out and placing my police uniform in my Bergen for Bella to hide in the stations changing rooms.

Making sure I had everything also loaded in my Bergen, I dumped it at my front door and went back to the kitchen and put the kettle and also grabbing a special something from one of my cabinets, I then made a quick dash to barge down the door to the flat opposite mine, casually unlocking it with a spare key I walked in and made a b-line to the bedroom holding a certain striped horses wake up call in my hand.

Standing at the edge of the bed with the sleeping animal in question, spinning the air-horn casually around in my hand as I stared down at the dozy looking zebra.

"You brought this on yourself you lazy git".

 _ ***BWAAAAAAAAAAAARP!***_

"YARGH WHAT THE HELL!"

As I held the air-horn right next to her face and pushed the button, the reaction I got was much better than I expected, Bella screamed as loudly as her tired mind could allow whilst also seemingly launching herself a meter off the bed into the air, only for her to land in a heap at my feet.

"Rise and shine wank stain, today's the first day of our new lives on the beat, so get your arse in the shower and get ready" I grinned smugly as I left her to struggle on the floor, just barely hearing her mumble to herself.

 _'This is my life now...'._

"You bet your arse it is, now quit farting around you stupid tosser and get up, I'm not missing out on the chance the fuck with rabbit and co. so shift it". I spoke over my shoulder as I made my way back into my own abode to make myself a cuppa whilst arse for hooves got ready.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long, it seems that I've rubbed plenty of myself on my striped companion enough that she can get ready almost as quick as I can, when she finally got her uniform and gear ready, we both sat at my dining table and had a quick breaky to wake us up and prepare for the start of our new careers.

"So, lets go over the brief once again Bella".

"Alright, when we arrive and sign in at the station, I'll make a quick dash to hide your uniform in my locker then meet you back at the main desk. If we run into Judy and Nick we act as if everything's normal, and if you're right in saying that they always go the to cafeteria before roll call for coffee that should give you time to talk to the chief and talk with him about whatever it is you need to and fill him on on the joke. Then you can run down and get changed before roll call starts, then you sneak in after Judy and Nick, reactions are to then ensue".

"Nice, righty then, you got everything ready?" I asked as I finished my brew.

"Yup".

"Right then, off we fuck" and we did just that, grabbing our bags and locking up, enduring the slow as hell lift and making our way to the car park.

"Um, Dwayne? Whats with the large case?" asked Bella as I hefted the large heavy case into the boot of the beast.

"Dead body" I said dead-faced before grinning at Bella's less than amused expression before answering her properly this time.

"Before we shipped out to the academy, Buffalo Bill told me that after the whole night howler incident the ZPD was planning on doing a little upgrading and re-forming. He told me that roughly around the time we get back, all officers will be issued with large memory body cameras for recording incidents or crimes, patrol pairs will carry a a pair of rifles locked in the boots of their cruisers in case anything that demanded their use be called on for. All larger or average sized animals are to either carry tasers or calibre weapons according to their relative size, and also to carry stab proof armour. In addition to the rifles locked up in the rear they are to also carry a trauma and first aid kit. Since they haven't got body stab armour that fits me properly yet, I'm having to wait for that to be made for me so I'm taking my own armour and rifle, I trust me own gear better than the ZPD's in all fairness".

"But you're armour is way more bulky isn't it?".

"True but I can take off the additional shoulder, neck and crotch pads to reduce wait and bulk, and I'm obviously not gonna wear it when im on patrol just yet, But I've trained and been on missions and patrols where I've been wearing it for hours at a time in extreme heat and in the mist of a firefight, plus the osprey body armour plating here is rated to stop a seven point six two round, that's more powerful that the ZPD's swat rifle can dish out. As for my own rifle, I prefer the sights and fore-grip and I'm more familiar with it, that and from the time I've had with the SWAT rifles, I can already say that my L85A2 is more reliable".

"Well... I guess I can see where you're coming from" she said to herself as I slammed the boot down and made my way round to the drivers side.

"Ugh, no matter how old I may get and how much sleep I've had, I'll never get tired of driving this beauty" I voiced as Bella dumped her stuff in the back as I started up the beast.

"And I'll never get tired of having free lifts" Bella retorted as she slipped on her seat belt before letting out a slow yawn.

"Yeah yeah yeah lap it up whilst you can, bitch tits".

"Prick".

"Filthy slut".

"Total man-whore".

"Okay now that's just too far" I said with mock hurt and a hand over my chest.

"Hey, you opened the sexist door, not my fault you bring out the worst in me".

"Oh please, but still, I'll make a Yorkshire man out of you yet". I grinned at my corruptive ways as I pulled out of the parking space and started our journey to the station in the early hours of the morning.

"Before we reach HQ, I need to make a quick stop" I voiced sideways whilst still keep my eyes on the road.

"For what reason?" asked Bella not looking up from checking her phone.

"Made a promise to a certain chubby cheetah, saved my arse from a PR problem before the academy and in return I said I'd buy him some doughnuts, just hope that one place he always goes to is open...aaaand fuck me it is, legend" Spotting the shop in question was thankfully open at this time of the morn as I reversed back into one of the many vacant spots.

"Right back in two ticks".

"You what?".

"It's a British thing, you're not privileged enough to know".

"Cultured dick". she mocked.

"Shut it you" I gave her the finger for emphasis as I made my way into the shop, only to come out later holding a fuck arse massive box of doughnuts that took up an entire seat in the back.

"Seriously?".

"I'll be honest with you, Clawhauser will tear through all that fuckery in an hour".

"Wanna bet?".

"Oh really? wanna bet a tenner?".

"Alright, ten bucks if he doesn't eat all that within the hour we get there? You're on big guy".

"May as well hand it over now" I laughed as I shoved the gears forward and pulled away onto the road again.

It wasn't longer until we finally arrived at the HQ, I found an empty parking spot in the main parking area outside that I could easily reverse into, opting to leave my gear in the car for the time being as Bella grabbed her bag, I locked up and we both made out way inside. From what I could already see around me we had received a fair few amount of looks ranging from me and Bella to my car.

Having to walk through the revolving door was awkward thanks to me holding the box of doughnuts for the overweight supposedly queer cheetah. Personally I don't think he swings that way, more like he's just one of those unnaturally happy types of people.

Still...

"Oi, spots, got a delivery for yer, courtesy of your friendly cheeky northern bastard!" I hollered across the main entrance towards the cheetah in question whom was already eating a bowl of cereal behind his desk.

"Oh my goodness, Is that you Dwayne? Wow you look different, the academy did some real good work on you, but how come your friends in uniform but you aren't?".

"I'll fill you in briefly, and these delightful morsels are yours as long as you go with the idea that I'm not an officer, so if anyone asks at all for whatever reason just look sad and mopey about it, especially Judes and Nick, Alright?".

"Um, okay?".

"Good, glad we're on the same page, and these are for you" I handed over the box of goodies to the eager Cheetah whilst also absentmindedly thumbing around on my phone for the stopwatch app, I gave a look towards Bella that spoke _'you're on'._

We both left the chubby cheetah to eat his goodies in peace, walking away to the middle of the large expanse of the HQ, Bella put down her bags to straighten out her uniform before turning to me.

"Right, time for the show to start right wonder boy?" Bella spoke.

"Yep, off you fuck to the lockers, I got a date with destiny with Buffalo Bill, see you in thirty".

"Alright, see you" and with a flick of her tail, she walked off towards the lockers with her bags over her shoulders, leaving me to walk the steps towards hell with horns.

Ascending the arching steps up to the Buffalo in question office, I pondered what it was that he needed to see me about, he only gave me a brief Zmail indicating to speak with him when I next meet with him.

Approaching his office, I smarted down my shirt a little before knocking thrice and waited.

"Enter" came the gruff voice I had come to know.

Opening the door then closing it after me, I looked ahead to see the grey furred buffalo, reading glassed firm on his muzzle as he read from sheets of paper, no doubt reports of some kind.

"Well if it isn't our newest officer of the law, how are things going for you then corporal?" Bogo asked as he looked up from his reading.

"Still insist on calling me by my former rank?".

"Do you still insist on giving me headache after headache?".

"Mate, I could nay give a fuck, I was sent to piss the world off" I smirked at him.

"Be that as it may, take a seat Copperson. And you can then begin to tell me why on your first day of work here you aren't even in uniform".

"About that..."

* * *

 ** _~ General P.O.V ~_**

Dwayne left the chiefs office only half an hour later, pulling the door closed behind him, he only had a few seconds to duck behind the balcony edge as he just spotted the pair of animals he planned on messing with walking through the main entrance doors, he peeked over the edge and saw that Judy and Nick were talking with Benjamin, pulling out his phone, he texted Bella that he was gonna make his way to the lockers.

Slipping the phone back in his pocket, he looked back over again and spotted the pair making there way to the canteen area for the usual coffee run, giving him the chance to move down the stairs and make a runner for the locker rooms.

Barging through the doors, he spotted the striped menace that was his partner sorting through her belongings in her new personal locker, upon hearing the door open Isabella looked up to see who had entered, only to see her human partner.

"Took you own sweet time wonder boy".

"Oh fuck up yer' muzzle stripes, got my uniform still?".

"Yeah not like I was gonna burn it or anything" she bantered back casually as she hoofed him his uniform.

"Tah love, right you go out and converse with rabbit and co and message us back when they move for roll call aye?".

"I got it alright" she said as she shut her locker.

"That's my zebra" Dwayne replied as they both simultaneously and casually slapped each other on the arse as Bella made her way out leaving Dwayne to find his own new locker and get changed.

One change of clothes later and a small struggle to find his locker later only to realise and find out his locker was right next Bella's, something he somehow managed to miss completely.

All he had to do now was wait for Bella to give him the green light to move, which wouldn't be for another ten minutes or so, so he pulled out his mobile and began browsing Furbook, after a few minutes of casual scrolling, he ended up on Nicks profile where he found a recent posted video, curiosity got the better of him so he pressed the play button and tilted his phone to view it better.

He was surprised at what he saw.

"Why that cheeky little cunt waffle".

Not only had Nick been there on the day he had made his first attempt at the enormous criminal test, but the cheeky git had recorded and posted it online too!

Revenge in ways was needed, but that would have to come later as a notification came on screen from Bella telling him it was time to move, replying with a simple okay, he smartened his uniform and pinned on his badge before existing the locker room, he walked round the corner and walked slowly as he spotted Nick Judy and Bella walk into the bull pen, he waited for a few more officers to enter before entering himself.

Opening the door slowly, he peeked around the corner as spotted the two in question who thankfully weren't looking in his direction allowing him to slip in, he took the seat at the back of the room next to where Bella had sat herself, he gave her a small two fingered salute as he leaned forward in his seat, to his luck Delgato was seated in-front of him and thanks to his size concealed him from Nick and Judy's view.

All they needed now was for Bogo to arrive.

The rooms noise started to rise as another officer walked in from the side entrance, stood at the podium and bellowed out.

"Ten hut!" he shouted across as howls growls and the banging of tables filled the room as chief Bogo walked in, he strolled across the floor and dumped his small stack of papers on the centre podium before speaking himself.

"Alright everybody sit" he spoke sternly to which everyone complied.

"Got a couple things on the docket this morning, firstly thanks to the recent efforts of our undercover operatives and stakeout teams, we've uncovered what we believe to be the beginnings of a new street gang in the works, what they plan on doing is yet to be seen, reports will be sent to your work Zmails so you can all spot signs of their whereabouts and all the information we have of them so far"

This caught Dwayne's attention somewhat as he relaxed more in his chair and put his boots up on the table silently.

"Secondly, as most of you have probably heard, since the closure of the Night Howler case, the ZPD has been planning to go through a series of major changes to upkeep and protocols such as all patrolling officers will carry body cameras to use when in a police situation or during a crime, lethal and non lethal weapons are to be carried by all to respective mammal size, and I wont say this more than once, you all know your training with weapons and you should know when and when not to use them, we are not like other countries who solely rely on them and go in guns blazing at first sign of trouble, full reports of the changes will also be in work Zmails".

He went to shift his papers again as the murmurs and whispers grew, Dwayne and Bella shared a quick glance at each other before Bogo finally spoke once again, only this time actually looking at Dwayne with a small smirk.

"And thirdly, we have some new blood amongst us today that I should introduce, but no matter how times I've said this before, I simply do not care".

"New blood? Please, I've got the biggest balls of anyone in this room cause unlike you lot I've actually been in a war!" Dwayne bantered against Bogo, which actually got a few laughs for his remark, but the main reactions he expected to get was from a certain pair sitting up front, and thanks to Delgato moving sideways, put him in line of sight of them.

Judy and Nick knew that voice the instant it fell upon their ears, they snapped their heads around and spotted the voices owner in question sitting there in a ZPD officers uniform, gleaming badge on his chest and all.

Both their mouths dropped open, Judy's more than Nicks,who seemed to be more satisfied than shocked, the reaction of the pair made all the other officers laugh at them as they were all in on the joke meanwhile Dwayne just sat there looking smug as all hell.

"What's the matter? Never seen a human in a police uniform look this good before?".

* * *

 ** _So yeah, again sorry for the 3 month long wait, totally longer than expected but alas life gets in the way, I will have to say that it's gonna be awkward finding a regular writing and upload pattern after this chapter but i will try and put more effort into it, please try understand that at least,_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this new overdue chapter and that the wait was worth it, please tell me what you think as the writing skills got a but rusty trying to finish it, so comment and all that good stuff, and I'll see you guys in the next one._**

 ** _Gaz._**


	13. Chapter 13 Arc 2 A New Player Enters

_**Zootopia - Sly Human, Dumb**_ **_Zootopia_** _ **Chapter 13 Arc 2**_

 _ **Okay, new chapter, and before you start, please for the love of fuck just ignore that annoying spam comments made by that total fuck nugget in the review section, I've already reported the spam messages and have contacted the site support line, but until I hear from them at all they are there and cannot be moved or deleted, for some unknown reason I don't have the power to remove unsightly comments or reviews from my material? which is odd.**_

 _ **Best thing I can hope for is the site admins if there are any come along and help me out and remove them for how ungodly they sodding look, I for one know you all probably don't want to be seeing them.**_

 ** _Any-who_** _ **, new chapters, read on at your pleasure!**_

 _ **Gaz.**_

* * *

 _ **~ General POV ~**_

You'd be generally surprised at how long a rabbit that only reaches up to a persons knees can rant on for, because Judy took roughly ten minutes to finally calm down along with everyone else in the bull pen. Its seems a pissed off bunny can have a real tantrum when you give her a total mind fuck.

Still, when things had finally calmed down the chief began to hoof out assignments for everyone. Judy and Nick waited in anticipation to finally get some laid back work, which they thankfully got, consisting of basic road patrols.

Bella and Dwayne on the other hand...

"Parking duty" Boga said as he looked up from his papers towards the pair sat at the back of the room.

Isabella had a look that screamed _You're kidding me,_ whereas Dwayne's casual look stayed the same.

"Don't look at me like that recruit" Bogo spoke "we don't exactly get many volunteers for the role of meter maid so city hall has begrudgingly made us take that mantle of responsibility".

"Sure, sounds all reet' to me" Dwayne said as he took his boots of the table, Bella's head whipped towards him so fast she could've broken the sound barrier.

"Come again wonder boy?" she asked him looking stupefied.

"You gotta start somewhere Stripes. Just because we were top of the class and are the 'hot shit' as it were, doesn't entitle us to all the juicy assignments. We all start out greenhorns, thought you would've figured that one out on yer' own" Dwayne responded again in his casual tone, he looked back towards Boga before asking aloud.

"So chief, what's the rule of engagements whilst out on duty? I know our main task today is parking an all, but what if sommat' were to happen?".

"If a crime or incident takes place then that becomes top priority, tickets are minor things and job that needs to be done but a lesser job. The public's safety and security is an officers top priority above all".

"Good to know then, so how we rolling out? Do we get a cruiser? Doubt my old arse would'nae fit in that kiddy car you gave Judy on her first day" he joked whilst looking at the bunny in question, who was struggling between looking pissed and sheepish at the same time.

"You'll be assigned a saloon Cruiser in your size, four doors and a backseat setup for mammal custody should the need arise. You'll be wearing your own body armour won't you corporal?".

"Until you guys get me my own stab proof malarkey sent and delivered it'll do for now".

"And your own firearms?".

"You know me enough by now chief. My Glock's for my own personal protection and if the need arises, same for the SA80, I'm apparently supposed to get a Taser?"

Bogo lifted one of his papers quickly before nodding to him.

"Right-o where's the armoury then?".

"Basement level two, fill out your forms for your partners firearms and your non-lethal's and we'll have your vehicle for the day in the outdoor parking area, anything else whilst we're growing old?" the Buffalo grinned.

"Yeah, what district we working in?".

"You'll start from the middle of Savannah central then move onto the west side of Sahara Square. You get a mandatory half hour lunch break at noon with quick rest breaks in between as per standard routine".

"Alright, sounds good then, come on Bella, off we fuck".

"And try to tone down the language Corporal".

"On yer bike mate, who are you? Yer' mother or mine?" Dwayne grinned whilst giving him a half arsed two fingered salute as he and Bella finally left the Bullpen.

"How long do you think Judy is gonna be pissed at you?" Bella finally spoke up after being essentially silent.

"Dunno, prolly' a while from the way she literally jumped at me" the squaddie replied as they both walked to the main bank of elevators, taking the 'ZPD officers only' one to head down to level Bogo had said the armoury was located.

"Does this feel like some sort of movie to you?" Bella said out of the blue.

"How'd you mean?" Dwayne answered barely moving his head towards her with his arms folded.

"This whole thing with us two, we meet at the academy, become fast friends, graduate top of the class and on our first day we get assigned the bottom of the pile jobs? Sounds cliche to me".

"I dunno about that, but now that you think about it the situation reminds me of when Judy told me of her first days on the job, quite similar actually".

The elevator let out a ding as they reached the second basement level, as they left the elephant sized box they were met with the sounds of gunfire.

"It seems the armoury also comes with a practise range? Well this is where I make my bets and win" Dwayne voiced as he led them both along the short corridor.

"We'll see about that later my little squaddie" Bella replied as she smacked him on the arse.

"That one's new." the human looked at her like she had gone mental.

"What? Can't I mix it up a little every now and then? Wonder boy starts to get boring after months of use".

"Meh guess so, at least its something I can actually not internally cringe at every bloody time you say it".

"Oh stuff it you" she body checked him causing him to stop to look at her.

"I swear I'm friends with a right tosser" he said to her as he slapped her shoulder before continuing down the hallway. The sounds of gunfire became louder as they travelled on until they came across a wall section that jutted out slightly with a glass window, behind it sat a gruff looking rhino in uniform sat on a chair reading a newspaper.

As the pair walked up to the hole in the window, the rhino in questions ears perked up at their presence before speaking.

"You must be some of the new blood eh? Got word from Bogo you'd be coming down for your first firearms checkouts." He briefly appraised Dwayne. "And you must be that Human everyone's talking about, never expected to see you in a uniform".

"Yup that's us, and for the record I wore a better uniform before I donned this one, anyways, were here to pick up my partners firearm load-out and a taser for me".

"Just a taser?" the rhino questioned to which Dwayne pulled put his Glock which was attached to his holster cord.

"Got my own sidearm here, and my own rifles in my car, got permission from Bogo to use my own equipment since I'm military... well, ex-military now".

The rhino looked him up and down, noticing that the weapon he held was unlike any firearm he had ever used or seen.

"You? You were military?".

"Royals signals of the British army for ten years, served four tours in a war zone".

"Never heard of it... Humph I guess I'll have to take your word for it, so what was it you needed pulling out again?".

"The new full firearm kit here for my partner and a taser for myself".

"Okay not a problem, I'll go get them out the lockers whilst you both fill in the forms" he said as he shoved a couple sheets of paper their way before lifting out of his chair to head further into the armoury itself.

"I swear it's going to get boring repeating my military background every time someone asks or gets curious".

"Might as well get used to it, you'll probably get more looks just because you're an officer now when on the street".

"Ugh don't fucking remind me" the pair waited as the rhino came back in with a long and short case in both hoof-paws, he placed them through the gap before speaking to them.

"Okay, as per the new rules and regulations, for the lady over here we have a basic ZPD rifle with one hundred and twenty rounds of ammunition, a standard nine millimetre calibre sidearm with sixty rounds, and a taser for each of you".

"Tah mate, that'll be all then".

"Not a problem, just remember to bring them down here and sign them back in when your shift is up or unless Bogo says you have to work longer with them".

"Sound, thanks mate" Dwayne took one of the holsters that the rhino had provided for him and strapped it to his opposite thigh then slipped in his taser. As he checked over both his current firearms Bella set about putting on both holsters for her sidearm and taser. When they were ready, Dwayne grabbed hold of the rifle case and thanked the rhino before giving him an informal salute and with that the pair made there way back towards the elevator, looking through the long line of windows that over-viewed the weapons range.

"Its gonna feel strange walking around with a real gun and taser all of sudden" Bella voiced as Dwayne readjusted his grip on the large case.

"Not for me, only difference is that I've swapped my rifle for a something that stings like a total bitch at most. At least I'm not in a bloody desert now".

"Until we get assigned to Sahara Square that is." Bella quipped with a smirk making Dwayne groan.

"You know, for all you've told me about your life, you've not really said many things about how army life was like?".

"Because you didn't ask, I'm not normally one to go about blabbering about it, especially back in England as it usually got me bad looks in some places. But alas this is a new world, so ask and ye shall receive".

"Okay... well you said you were in a war zone at the time, what... what was it like?".

"Well... one thing, it was unpredictable, you could be sitting pretty doing nothing generally all day, or you could get a call saying that there's guys stuck in the wire, or suddenly the compound just gets a sudden surprise hello from insurgents or terrorists, it can be exhilarating, but scary at the same time".

"You? Scared?" she said with a look of disbelief, but Dwayne let it slide.

"I'm not kidding Bella, when you suddenly come under fire from people who you couldn't even tell if they were friend or foe, or when you see friends that you've known for years or squad mates that aren't even in there twenties get shot at or killed, all sense of normalcy and sanity goes out the window".

"You make it sound more like hell than a good living".

"Because it is hell, war is hell, if you join the army then you need to tell yourself that that's what you are going to end up facing. Do you know how many people I've had to attend funerals for?".

"No?...".

"Fifteen... I've had to watch the caskets of fifteen of my best friends be lowered into the ground, people that I would call my family and defend in a heartbeat, and all of them I never got to properly say goodbye to. Out of those fifteen I witnessed six die right in-front of me, one of them, Andy Black, was hit by an RPG at close range. There wasn't enough left of him to recognise, he had died instantly as the grenade had hit the wall right next to his face, and I was only a few feet away from him, and you know whats makes it even worse?".

The Zebra mare lightly shook her head.

"Watching the very thing kill him and having no power to stop it, then to feel his blood and what little left was left of him spraying across my face... at that point you just can't go back, emotions go haywire, sadness, grief, anger... rage and revenge" He shuddered as the images seemed to flood his vision.

"I lost it, he was the third person I lost to an early death and at that point I just went on a blood rage. I was only twenty seven at the time and in the same hour I took the lives of not just Andy's killer but four others that were trying to kill the rest of my section".

The Zebra had a hoof-paw lightly hovering in front of her muzzle, a look of sadness and concern coating her features.

"It took about three other guys to get me to stop and calm down, eventually they simply butted me across the nut to get me to be more... compliant" he let out a small chuckle at that.

"Yeah I found out that it was a younger lad of twenty who nutted me across 'ead, the cheeky cunt, I hit him in his crotch back with a brick later" he looked towards his partner to see her reaction and wasn't surprised by her shocked and saddened look.

"Now you know why I never went on a limb and just randomly talked about my experiences. It's the same for many other guys like me, and it will always be the same, past, present and future. My grandad fought in the second world war many many years ago, and he never told my dad about his experiences at all until after I was born".

It sort of made sense to Bella who stood silently whilst she mulled it over, she suddenly that one time when Dwayne had a small nightmare back in her dorm room at the academy and refused to talk about it. So of course it made sense, because how would anyone in Zootopia be able to understand what he went through? There probably wasn't even one animal who had even come close to anything the soldier had experienced in the city.

"It's never easy talking about these things, and I don't think I'll ever come to knowing complete inner peace and tranquillity and all that bollocks. However I do know that simply not talking about it and bottling it up inside is not a good way to cope with it either. Only my intermediate family and the army know about the things I've done and seen, I learnt over time to explain things but it won't as I've said ever be easy".

"Yeah, at least that part I can understand fully".

"That's fine Bella, In all honesty I don't think this city is quite ready to know what hell's humanity or I have been through. You, Nick, Judy and Zoe are the closest friends I've got in this world right now, and you four are the very few I think I could willingly talk to about anything in my life without major difficulty".

That stunned Bella, for someone like Dwayne who was funny, kind and brutally honest, not to mention good looking in his own way, to have problems talking about certain things? For some reason the idea of counselling came to mind, but who would be able to care for a mind like his?...

"Anyways, we've got a job to do now and we ain't gonna get it done dawdling down here all day" He said in a more happy tone whilst also giving the zebra a small shove towards the elevator.

"Alright squaddie, lets start the day".

"Ugh I have too many nicknames".

"How many could you possibly have?".

"Too many t' fucking count".

* * *

 ** _~ Unknown Location, Somewhere In Zootopia ~_**

"I still think this crew we've joined is a bit on the wrong side of sanity".

"Shhhh shush! Keep your voice down, do you want to get in trouble an' shit? I never said this crap was gonna be clean work, but the money's good, and gods know you need it"

Deep in an old series of murky tunnels and pipes, many animals walked and talked little about the situation that they all had ended up in to be doing less than legal work, and not in not the nicest of conditions either. They knew better than to voice their concerns lest they anger the head of the underground operation.

Still, the one in charge knew about said concerns and doubts about everything that they had ended up roped into doing, but it was necessary. Said mammal was looking out through the window that overlooked the main area of the old unused sewer complex, brewing up plans and ideas in their head as they watched their mix and matched work force.

A single clawed finger came up to said animals face to scratch at the whiskers that were there. Finding a few specks of dirt that was the cause the irritation it simply flicked them away before continuing its idle gaze.

Until the door opened.

"Boss?" came the lone voice of a black male fox.

"Enter" came the garbled and distorted answer.

The lone animal slowly entered and closed the door in respect and privacy. The fox stepped forward and waited on the other side of the large wooden desk for the hooded cloaked animal to finish their internal brooding.

"Do you have the forms?".

"Got them right here." The midnight black fox answered simply and gently placed the papers in the crook of his arm down on the desk.

"Good, and what of our preparations?".

"Still on schedule for the next four-five months or so, unless something throws a stick in the gears which I know it will".

"Why must you always be so pessimistic".

"Because I'm always right, you remember what happened with Bellwether? If it weren't for me and my paranoia we wouldn't be here talking right now boss".

"Hmm, I guess you were right in that regard, but still, what causes you concern this time?".

"Our new single species resident".

"The human? What about him? He doesn't exactly show himself to be much of a threat, even with the few instances he's been in the media".

"True, but from what I've heard from our contacts he's joined the force".

This bit of news struck the mystery mammal, and not in the way they would've liked. The ZPD was predictable, mostly... although there were the few times that it wasn't, like that

Judy Hopps character for instance. Now this human was an unknown, nobody outside the Zootopian government or the ZPD actually knew anything about him personally that hasn't been made public. Although there was one image of him in a camouflaged getup that they have seen floating around it was impossible to verify and it's implications varied.

This lack of knowledge of this anomaly could also prove to be that proverbial stick in the gear.

"Hmm for now he's an unknown, it may be best to keep light tabs on him. If he decides to go down the wrong path we'll test him and of course if it comes push to shove, eliminate him".

"You the boss, boss".

"Good, now go".

"Yes boss" and with that the fox left, leaving the mammal again alone with nothing but their thoughts.

 _'Yes, Bellwether was careless in the end, her agenda was ambitious but as with all her kind she lacked the killer instinct to finish the job. That is but ours, we are outnumbered yet Bellwether had proved how little that mattered in the minds of the masses. They still feared their ancestral enemies and all it took was a push to prove it to everyone'._

"We shall have our hunt again...".

A small series of laughs were let out at the thought, which only made way for the longer more maniacal guffaws and chuckle that came with the internal scheming.

* * *

 _ **~ Dwayne's POV ~**_

I sat in the drivers seat of our new police cruiser whilst my partner was busy dicking around with the console police computer, scrolling through the databases to familiarise herself with the software as we drove to the first area of our shift for meter checking.

To me the current moment felt different, yet at the same time also familiar, it reminds me of all the times I had to drive through the many villages and towns in the middle east, still wearing a uniform albeit different, technically still the same job but again also different too.

There was one major difference to driving a British army Jackal and a police cruiser.

The blues and two's sirens.

Blue and two's sirens that I so desperately wanted to flick on.

 _'Must resist personal urges...'_

"You having fun there Stripes?" I asked whilst looking over to see the fumbling zebra as she hoofed around the screen.

"Having not touching one of these things in a month or so kinda throws you off if you haven't used one constantly".

"Oh suck it the fuck up, you make it sound as bad as yer aim is".

"Don't start with me Squaddie".

"Alright alright, Jesus calm yer tits will yer?... right stroppy cunt you ar' today".

"I said don't start with me asshole" she again bounced back almost borderline shouting at me, I merely shrugged my shoulders as I made a left turn.

"Well you won't need to worry about it for the time being, we're here now, so grab yer shit and lets just get today over with" and with a quick reverse parking turn, I stepped out the cruiser with ticket machine in hand and weapons on my hips.

"You good to go Stripes?" I asked as I finished strapping on my stripped down osprey armour kit, yeah MTP camo looks a little odd and out of place with the police uniform colours.

"Yep, you?".

"As I'll ever be, right, I'll take this side of this avenue you take the other side, stick to private channel one if you need it.

"Sure thing, this lot should take us what, half an hour to an hour tops to go around?".

"Probably, anyways, lets get to it, and if civvies stop you for anything remember be polite, even if they end up being a complete wanker".

At that, I instantly went to work patrolling my side of the road whilst Isabella quickly jogged across the empty road to start her own side.

And as much as you can expect, playing meter man is as boring as watching old fuckers queue for the cash machines.

Occasionally Bella would call across to make a break in the boring atmosphere of aimlessly walking around or the random pedestrian would say hello, that and amongst the every now and then of giving out a parking ticket.

It made me almost wish to be in the middle of a firefight, or beating up the younger squaddies back in camp Bastion the few times I was there.

I was brought out of the internal thought process by the ping of a meter machine indicating that the allotted time had ran out. Just as I was about to turn and write out a ticket for the current space holder, a female tiger carrying a bag of shopping in one arm and a young cub in the other came bounding up to the car in question. The look on her face said it all, she was constantly looking between me with the ticketer in hand, the car and meter machine.

She finally settled on looking me straight in the eyes, the look of distress and oncoming sadness was apparent in just her own eyes alone, and from the look of the car, and the fact she didn't have any kind of wedding band on her person radiated a single mother barely on the line of making ends meet, for herself and her kid.

The last thing she probably would need right now is a unwanted parking ticket and having to go through the annoyingly long process of getting it sorted.

In all honesty, she was only a few 'seconds' away from topping up the thing anyways...

With my choice already made, I put on my kindest smile, put a finger to my lips in shh-ing motion and folded my other arm behind my back.

Thankfully, the gesture wasn't lost on the mother tiger as her sad expression instantly brightened, she made a quick dash to the car to try and unlock it but with both arms taken she obviously struggled, I took this as the initiative to move forward to help.

"Here Miss, let me help you?" I spoke politely as possible whilst extending a hand.

"Oh thank you officer, could you please?" she said as she gingerly held out her arm that currently held her peacefully sleeping cub, I'm surprised she's willing enough to just let me hold her kid? Hell I don't think I'd have that much confidence in someone I just met to hold my own kids if I had any.

"Not a problem and don't worry, you're in safe hands" I spoke gently as I cradled the small wrapped up ball of fur "So who's this little adorable bundle of whiskers?"

"My daughter, Natasha" the mother replied as she pried out her car keys from her hand bag, unlocked the car and placed the shopping bags in the boot.

"A beautiful name, and if I must say Ma'm, little Tasha here is one of the cutest little ankle biters I've ever seen" I lightly chuckled whilst idly brushing the cubs ears as she slept in her little bundle "And dare is say she's a lot cuter than most human kiddos".

"Thank you officer, and thank you even more for letting me of with the parking ticket".

"What parking ticket? If I recall you made it back just in time" I winked at her as I handed the cloth bundle back to her mothers arms.

"Oh right" the mother giggled in response as she moved to buckle the young cub into the baby seat in the back.

"So, you're the Human that appeared out of nowhere huh?"she asked as she turned back to face me.

"Aye, that be me alright".

"And you're with the ZPD now too? What made you decide to do that? If it were me, I would probably just run and hide".

"Well, since it was me, I just traded one uniform for another, was the best choice given to me in a sense".

"Another uniform? You mean you worked in the authorities on your own world?".

"Well... you could say that in a way or another, but as far as I am now. I think I'm doing okay for myself".

"That's good to hear at least, I hope the rest of Zootopia has been welcoming for you, after what you did for that for jaguar. We need more animals doing good deeds like you around here, I hope you continue doing what you do".

"Thank you ma'm, I'll try my hardest to do so, If that's everything then I'll let you get on your way".

"It's not a problem at all officer?..."

"Copperson" I answer courtly.

"Officer Copperson, and thank you again" she said again with her gentle smile as she got in the drivers seat.

"Drive safe ma'am" I said finally, giving a small tip of my police cap as she shut the door, turned on the engine then slowly pulled out and sped down the road.

I continued to look on until my radio caught the ears.

" _Making friends again Squaddie_?".

"Just increasing my ever growing fan-base stripes, never know when you need a cult to overthrow the local government" I answered in a heartbeat.

 _"Hardy Ha, well if you're done chatting up the local populace to your cause, we've got a perfectly crappy job to be working on"._

"Don't remind me, speaking of which, you handling yourself okay over there?".

 _"About as well as you could expect from walking around putting tickets on parked cars, I've done about ten so far and we've only just started"._

"Well better get used to it, be grateful we're not stuck behind some desk doing files".

 _"Don't go putting that image in my head, you'll give me nightmares"._

"Wow, the witty banter game is strong with you today in'it?".

 _"I've told you before that you've been rubbing off on me"._

"Yeah yeah yeah, anyways, back to work, we've got this lane to do, then we can have lunch before we have to bugger off to heatstroke central".

 _"If you keep taking the piss out of my home area I'll hoof you in the nuts"._

"I'd like to see you bloody try, now get back to slaving away".

 _"Yessssss maaaassster"._

 _'Cheeky git'_ I thought to myself as I placed the receiver back on my shoulder strap and placed my hands on the inside of my vests arm holes then continued on my way.

After giving out a handful more tickets and more back and forth banter between stripes and I, we both met up for a quick drink break in a close-by coffee shop to grab something for the road before we moved to our next spot.

Stepping into the mid-sized mammal corner shop, the sound of the doorbell ringing made a few customers rear up their heads at newcomers. They probably were not expecting someone like us to walk in, the same went for the staff behind the counter.

 _"Is this one of them grab yer' torch and pitchfork moments"_ I whispered over my shoulder to Isabella as practically everybody in the shop was looking at us, mainly me.

Her response was to elbow me in the ribs and walk forward to the shop counter.

"You know Stripes if you keep this up I'm gonna have to file a report for work partner abuse" The look she gave could split skulls.

"Seriously?" she questioned.

"Possibly" I casually shrugged back at her, making her role her eyes before turning back to the barista behind the counter and made her order.

"What do you want Squaddie?" she turned back to me.

"Zootopian special blend my dearest, I'll add my own mix to it please?" Isabella nodded then turned back to finished the order whilst I went to go grab a free window seat for us.

I didn't have to wait long till my striped friend eventually sat down with two drinks in her hooves, setting them down on the booth table, she then sat down herself then went about stirring her coffee.

"So..." she begins.

"So what?".

"Any plans after our shift ends?".

"Dunno, watch one of me movies, contemplate life... have a wank" I grin whilst still looking out the large window.

"Males..."

"Women are worse the longer you hang around em" I countered back.

"Do you ever watch your own tongue when you speak?".

"Only to my parents, around kids, current bosses and higher ranks, do you honestly keep forgetting that I'm brutally honest? That and I come from a country that's known for it's dark sense of humour and satire".

"Then you need to show me some more of it then".

"Careful what you wish for stripey horse".

* * *

 _ **~ A Few Hours Later - General POV ~**_

Lunchtime had come and gone for the pair as quickly as anyone could imagine, _'slow as all hell'_ as Dwayne put it. Right now the pair had just driven through one of the main gateways that divided the Downtown sector from Sahara Square and the human felt the temperature change almost instantly. His hand went for the centre console to turn on the air conditioning to give him a bare few precious moments of comfort before spending hours walking around in blistering heat.

Back in the middle east you had to get used to it, you had to condition yourself to cope with the heat, sand and dust and learn when and when not to hydrate. Being in Zootopia away from a desert environment for months changed all that, he had gotten used to the moderate temperatures that reminded him of home, of England and more specifically Yorkshire.

But now he had to endure blistering heat and the idea of sweat drenched dark clothing... Joy.

 _'I'm never going to enjoy warm holidays ever again'_ He thought to himself as he reversed into a free parking spot, he checked himself over as did his striped partner before they

climbed out the cruiser.

"Right then, same deal as before".

"Got it boss".

"Cheeky special horse you" with one last look at each other they went about their jobs, which consisted mainly of walking up and down the pavements and occasionally writing tickets when a meter pinged.

And of course along with that came an amount of good and bad comments aimed at him for doing his job, but the majority of the time they spoke nicely about the fact that he had joined the ZPD.

The people and comments he got didn't bother him, he could care less what they thought of him or his new found job, the only thing he cared about was getting out the sodding heat.

"Ugh why couldn't I be back in good 'ol Blighty now?" he spoke aloud as he sat down on a public bench to take a quick break, even with sunglasses, short sleeved uniform shirt and his visor police cap, he still felt the same way he did when first went to the middle east.

 _'Why didn't I bring my CamelBak'_ he thought as he brushed his tongue around his ever drying mouth.

"Should have known Chief would've put me round here, shouldn't of told him about me ever growing hatred of sand and heat" he looked around him and spotted a corner shop just across the street, luckily for him he brought his wallet with him instead of leaving it in the car.

Finding a safe spot to cross the road, he walked towards to corner shop and pressed on through the door, the entrance bell ringing a few times as he opened the door, the mammal at the register, not bothered by a new customer, stayed glued to his phone. There was only one or two other customers in the small shop but they like the cashier where engrossed in their own business.

Walking down the aisle, he found fridge freezer that kept the cold drinks. Pulling out a bottle of water and the closest thing to a red-bull he could find, he joined the short queue that had formed at the till.

Checking his watch for the fifth time as his break was beginning to run short a shadow slowly started to crawl froward blocking out the florescent light above. Then he felt what he guessed was someone or something breathing rather heavily against the back of his neck.

Turning his head slightly, what came into view was one freakishly large Polar bear which, considering the current environment, you wouldn't have expected to be walking around in the heat.

Still, as he looked up at the walking hulking cloud of fur that continued to breath like they had just run a marathon and had a pair of eyes filled with apparent rage, he did the most suitable thing he thought he should do.

"So, is there a problem mate?".

* * *

 **My good god, I'm deeply sorry everyone that this took so long to get done, but when you are constantly short of money, cant find a job, are constantly waiting for the mental health people to help you find out if theirs anything actually wrong with you and both computers breaking, it doesn't become easy.**

 **anyways, thank you to all of you who have stayed with me till now and I hope you will continue to do so, so I hope you enjoyed this new chapter as a sort of Christmas gift from me, have a good one mates and have a brill new year too, see yah in the next one.**


	14. 1st Q-n-A Answers

**1st Q-n-A Answers.**

In a secluded room from the main set, our current list of characters sat on sofas surrounding a large coffee table that was stocked full of snacks catering to all species, they talked about random things between each other, not really sure why they had all been gathered in the break room, that was until the main man himself entered the room with a small camera crew.

"Hello ladies and gentlemammals. My name is Gaz your hopefully beloved author and director of Sly Human, Dumb Zootopia, now I bet you're wondering why you've all been gathered here today, well recently I published a notice on our resident website asking for questions that our readers and audience members would like to ask either myself or our cast, but first wheres Judy and Nick? they should be here".

"I dunno mate, they said they had to go fetch something beforehand" commented the Human Squaddie, Dwayne, the main character of the story.

"Well then I guess we'll have to start without them then, so here I have a some questions asking about myself, the story and the characters, some are essentially the same although worded differently, so questions that are about the same topic i'll just mention the names of those who asked in one go".

Gaz moved over to one of the smaller chairs that was sandwiched between the sofas so everyone was in the shot for the camera with him in the middle.

"Right, so our first question is I guess directed towards myself, so Zootopian wolf says _'Were you in the British Marines? I'm an American Marine. Whats the biggest difference between our militaries to you?'_. Well my friend I'll be honest with you and say that no, I'm not in the Marines and I never will be, I have somewhat poor eyesight in my right eye and also I'm not exactly the most physically fit, plus my un-interest in sports makes it hard for me to be even interested in fitness, but it doesn't dampen my interest in all things military, also on my personal opinion on our military differences, I'd say that the UK's training is better, which is something we have to make up for the lack of numbers and tech compared to the US's, sure some parts of our military are understaffed or under equipped like the navy and air-force, but our troops even though with the wrong or bad kit will still get the job done regardless of the situation".

Dwayne seemed to agree with him, smirking behind his Army brew as he himself believed the same somewhat.

"So, on to our next question, also aimed towards me, Imdelayed asks" _'How long do you expect this story to be'._ "Well Imdelayed I have no clue, so far in the grand scheme of things I have a few plots line with a major one in the works, but as far as im concerned with its length I don't know, that all I can say" Gaz shuffle his papers to the next question on the list.

So, this is one of those situations I mentioned earlier, Weaponmaster99, SilentAngel33, WildeHoppsOfBakerStreet and JubJub 0250 essentially ask is there going to be any defined pairings and who is Dwayne going to be with, Zoe or Isabella?... Well..."

"Wait wait wait, are you telling me this is also a romance story? you didn't tell me that?" Dwayne spoke up after hearing the question, his own question had somewhat shocked the two individuals either side of him, thinking that he had been told that this story did have romance involving him, now though they were worried that he didnt have feelings for them. Zoe and Bella started getting fearful...

"Ah... I may have left that part out, my bad on that part, why, do you have any objections?" Gaz inquired.

"Well... not really, but that kind of makes it a bit odd for me, especially on set, but to be honest with you I'm okay with it" Zoe and Bella let out silent breaths of relief.

"Well, then you'll just have to wait till I give you the later parts of the script, hopefully you should enjoy them".

"Enjoy the..."

"Okay onto the next question" Gaz interrupted. "Okay this ones easy, Makahala XIII asks _'In Ch.13 arc 2, I'm wondering about the mysterious group's agenda and plans'._ Well Makahala, you'll just have to wait like everyone else" Gaz finished whilst shuffling his papers again.

"Right, so, No name asks, _'_ _Hey Gaz I was wondering if you could continue a story you Favourited with the writers permission continue it? Story Name: Last-Man-Standing'._ Sorry mate, that's something I won't be able to do, one, I'm already busy here with my own story and real life problems, two I would permission from the author of that story himself and I've even checked over his current chapters and there is no statement saying that he has quit or has stopped writing, so I cant really do anything I'm afraid".

Another paper shuffle.

"Onwards then, DestroyerDain asks _'Do you like Hazz?'_ I haven't got a fucking clue what that even is so therefore I have no answer to this... Always one isn't there.

A round of murmurs followed in agreement.

"This next question comes from a guest profile and we do have one or two of those, but this guest person asks _'Will you be adding any other humans to this story? Possibly another soldier such as a UNSC Marine? If so will this character have any romantic relationship with any of the OC's you've introduced so far?'_ No, no more Humans will be added to the story, the only chance that this will happen is in joke chapters that I ever plan or even some drafts that i think might have worked with other humans involved, but I will most likely make a separate 'Deleted scenes' story to put those in".

The author adjusted his seating position slightly and took a quick sip of his drink before continuing again.

"So I've got a few 'lengthy questions here from Kenneth Walker. but since they are lengthy I'm gonna answer these in snappy wise, to answer why I change the point of view, it's simply how I wish to write and I don't mean to come of as rude but I like it my way and I don't plan on changing it, its what works for me, as for my editor, Yes I do have one and I believe he does his work very well when it comes to going over my writing, and if there are errors or some things missing all I can say is that not everyone is one hundred percent perfect, plus this isn't like im writing an actual book hehe, when you mention that I cut the chapter in half around the 'villain introduction' that was intentional and how it shall remain, and for the heard situation you'll have to wait like a good reader like everyone else".

Another round of quick laughs filled the room before quieting down.

"Right... Jeez this is another long one... So Lone-Wonderer has not one but five questions so i'll make these somewhat short and quick. One, _'when are you going to up the story'_ I assume he means update, but to answer I don't know when ever I get round to it. Two _'are you going to write any other fanfic?'_ Actually, I had something in the backlogs in draft form, where I would end our beloved sqauddie into another familiar movie universe, but that will have to wait. Three _'how much more awesome can you put into the story?'_ I don't know mate, i'll have to find my awesome dust. Four 'What is your inspiration to create this story?' well, I've read a few stories of humans ending up in Zootopia and whilst there are a few gems out there, most are either low on word counts, not written very well or just plain boring or crap, but that's my personal opinion, that and there was a distinct lack of British lads in Zootopia".

A small laugh escaped from Dwaynes mouth as he chugged down another swig of his brew at the answer.

"And five 'Can you please just say yes or no to put in a tan- oh for the love of god why do so many people want to put in a bloody tan-" The author never finished his sentence as a loud rumbling filled the air along with the sounds of a large engine like noise, what sounded like a heavy tracked vehicle moving closer and closer descend upon them, and quite literally did just that.

The far wall of the room quite literally ceased to exist as a large tank, specifically a Challenger 2 MBT broke through the wall like it was attempting to be the cool aid man, as the dust settled along with the group coughing fit, the cast members and story author gazed at the literal elephant in the room that had so rudely barged in.

"What the living fuck is this bollocks" proclaimed the author from his position behind his upturned chair, he got his answer as one of the tanks turret hatches slowly opened and two familiar faces showed themselves.

"WOW THAT WAS AWESOME!" exclaimed a well known fox, his bunny compatriot not clearly sharing the same sentiment.

"What the fuck nick! first you drag me into stealing a tank! which I don't even know how you managed to do that in the first place, then you practically demolish half the movie set! and then because of that we end up being late for the Q and A!".

The bunny was not happy, which is something that doesn't happen often, hearing her swear is an even more rarity...

"I don't mean to interrupt this little argument but there are more pressing matters here..." the author butted in, gaining the attention of the duo.

"If we take out the equation that you literally rolled in late, we've practically almost finished, although we've got one more set of questions that are all pretty much the same again and they are addressed to you two..."

Nick and Judy looked to one another, the nervousness was clear between them on what these 'questions' were about, so Nick stepped up to the late.

"Go on..."

"Alright'y then. so some people have asked and one guest viewer in particular asked "when are Judy and Nick gonna finally have sex with each other?".

You could see the shock and embarrassment on the pairs faces as even through their fur you could see them blushing, and without answering, they slowly lowered back into the turret and shut the hatch to get away from the embarrassment of having to answer.

"Well I guess that wraps things up for the first Q and A, I hope you all enjoyed it despite the long wait, and please don't be upset if your question wasn't answered personally, as i've said we received a fair few questions that were all generally on the same subject matter and was easier to answer as a whole. Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next major chapter update, this is your author Gaz, cheers for reading".

* * *

 **Heeeeeeeey... yeah sorry for the long wait, but there has been a few things that have happened IRL that have been more pressing as of late and I guess I might as well share them with you all.**

 **Recently about 1-2 ish months ago, I finally got assessed through the NHS mental health service after about a year nearly, and I've now been diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome/Autism... yeah that has been a big shock to the fucking system, what makes it more shocking/annoying is that when i was younger maybe 7-ish I could've been diagnosed with it then but the doctors then decided against it, so since then i've suffered through everything, school, college, my first job that only lasted 9 weeks and even trying to get a job now that i've been out of college since last august.**

 **So yeah, that's been occupying my life right now and constantly trying to find some form of work or routine to keep me going hasn't been easy, especially when your 20 and still having to live with your parent.**

 **And I will say im trying to get back into the swing of things, and one thing that came to mind that would help me in a way was be either maybe opening a deviant art to do some art commissions of any Zootopia/(this story) or other art stuff if you guys are interest in that or a page, so in a sense you pay me for some options i put up, i get more motivation to do writing and you get more juicy words for your eyeballs, and if you guys are okay with those things tell me down on this pages comment area, cause if i have some options and however much you would choose to pay me you might get sneak peeks for a few chapters, get the know on ideas/shout outs or even your own characters into the mix, whatever I choose to decide that is if you guys are even okay with this.**

 **So yeah, sorry its been a long wait and for the big info dump here at the bottom but life's shit like that.**

 **Any-who, I hope you enjoyed and I'll be awaiting you guy's opinions on the deviant/ thing.**

 **This has been Gaz... out.**


End file.
